Your Fault
by BubblyDreams
Summary: Skylar moved from England to be at Bullworth because of her 'sister'. During her time at Bullworth she hopes to be nowhere near her. While she is there, she deals with school 'difficulties', makes friends, relationships and meets a certain psycho called Gary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You two be good now!"my mum yelled, as my parents dropped us off. "And stay out of trouble! That goes for you too Skylar!"

...what?! What does she mean that goes for _me_ too?! I'm not the reason we travelled across the sea to be here! That was my slutty, whore-y 'sister's' fault! Correction!: my slutty, whore-y ADOPTED 'sisters' fault!

You see... about a year and a half ago, my parents were _so kind_ enough to take her in when her parents couldn't handle it anymore. This is all thanks to her sleeping around A LOT, skipping school and going out after curfew. To me, that's like a normal teenager going through puberty or something like that but, as her parents had her in their teens, they didn't know what to do with her, so they dumped her with us. Even so, she is the sluttiest girl I know and she's only fifteen! AND because of what she does I get a bad name for it too! People accusing you of being a slag isn't something I want to hear every day.

"I will," I sighed back to her.

"And, please, be kind to your sister." Mum wanted her to feel welcome in our family so instead of 'Emma', mum and dad called her 'sweet heart' and 'honey', but for me, I called her Emma... to her face that is, in my mind, I had plenty of other names for her.

"Oh!" Dad said with a tear in his eye. "I'm going to miss you," to me, "both of you," looking at the slut. "We'll come and pick you up at Christmas, but until then, like your mother said, be good and stay out of trouble." And with that they kissed us both on the cheeks and left for the airport back to England.

"Awww," Emma said after MY parents left. "Are you going to be a good little angel and be kind to me?" She mocked. Her and I both knew we hate each other, to the point I will stab her. _Not literally... but although... naaah!_

"Awww," mocking back at her "Are you going to be a good little girl and not sleep around? But we both know that's difficult for you!"

Before she could answer back we got interrupted by a 'AHEM'. Turning around we were faced by a tall women, in her late thirties or fourties.

"Welcome to Bullworth Academy, I am Miss Danvers, you two must be the new pupils from England." She said in a too perky to be normal voice. "Skylar and Emma McKenzie." That's another thing I hated about her, she shared my last name. _Emma_ always _smiles_ or _grins_ when people called her a McKenzie because she knew how much it gets on my nerves.

"Come along you two, Dr Crabblesnitch is waiting." I noted that she smiled a bit when she said his name, no doubt _Emma_ will want to get into his pants after Miss smiled like that!

Picked up our own suitcases, we walked towards the main building. On the way there I noticed that this place was a DUMP! The dorms looked tacky, there was an old broken down bus on one side and what looked like a scrap heap next to it. I wonder what the health inspector said about this, or their school council. Making a side-ways glance at _Emma_ I knew she was looking for the _fit_ boys, to try and hook up with. Inside the main building the first thing I saw to the far left of me, was a boy with glasses getting his books knocked out of his hands and the culprit laughing and saying, 'watch it nerd!'. I looked away quickly not wanting to make eye contact with the idiot.

Once we were in the principal's office Dr Crabblesnitch greeted us, he's wrinkled and old, in his last fifties at least, maybe _Emma_ won't want to get into his pants after all.

We sat there for about fifteen minutes, talking to each of us, then about how I was a good student because of my B grades and how he thinks _Emma_ is a diamond in the rough, but will soon snap out of it. _The only way Emma will snap out of it, is if all the male species die out_.

* * *

After that he sent us off to get settled in and into our uniforms and unpack in our rooms. Miss Danvers gave us our dorm room numbers, _thank god we aren't roommates, but good luck to whoever roomed with her_, and our schedule. We only shared one subject together and that was Photography on a Wednesday afternoon. Thank goodness it was Thursday afternoon, and I was suppose to have... _what the fuck is Shop?!_ Something in the back of my mind told me that it wasn't a free period to go to town and shop, but it had something to do with building.

Going to the girls dorm I noticed at once it was all pink, I don't hate pink, but sometimes there can be just too much. My room was on the first floor whereas _Emma's_ was on the ground floor.

Unpacked in my room, the door opened, I turned around to see a girl with red hair tied up, green eyes and wearing a dark teal uniform... _oh god!_

"Hello, you must be the new girl and my roommate," she said with a smile, "I'm Christy, Christy Martin"

"Hi, I'm Skylar McKenzie, nice to meet you." Smiling back at her.

"Ooo!" She squealed, "You're British!"

"Ermm, yeah." I didn't know if this was a good thing or bad thing...

"That is soo cool!" She squealed again. We started chatting while I put my things away, she was asking questions like, have you met the queen? And kept asking me to say words that obviously sounded different to her than in the American accent. She was kind but, gosh was she quite loud!

After I put my things away, Christy decided to show me around the place. At which point I put my uniform on... white blouse, a dark teal skirt that ended up above the knee, white knee length socks and black dolly shoes. My hair, that ending at the middle of my back, of course had to match the uniform, didn't it.

Walking out of the dorm I saw a certain little slut talking to a girl with brown hair and wearing a cheerleading outfit, when she spotted me she said, "Getting into the school spirit already spoff?" No doubt mocking me about my hair and the uniform, I'll have to dye it again. I smiled and flipped my finger at her and walk out with Christy.

Outside Christy turned to me "Who was that? And why did she call you a spoff? Wait, what is a spoff?" She asked curious.

"I don't really want to talk about that... thing, but if you must know, Emma lives with me back in England, and a 'spoff' is British for... goodie-goodie, teacher's pet, etc..."

"Ah right, so she's your sister?" I nearly threw up at that question.

"No! No blood relations whatsoever." People thinking that she was my sister, makes me died of embarrassment.

"Oh okay, so adopted or something like that?" Wow is she quite nosey!

"Yeah," I wanted to get off this subject. "so where are we going to first?"

I think she got the hint _I_ didn't want to talk about it, but I can guess _she_ wanted to talk about it. During her tour she gave me I met her friend Angie, she was nice to me and quite sweet too. She then showed me around the campus, then started pointing out to me about each cliques:

"Them by the gym are the Jocks, they're okay, but best to stay away from them, especially Ted Thompson"

"Why?"

"Because that girl who was talking to your sis- I mean Emma," she corrected herself after I shot her a _'don't say that look'_. "is dating him and will go crazy if you look at him, never mind talk to him." That girl sounded like an over-protective jealous girlfriend.

"Over there, the people who are wearing the blue plaid sweater vest are the Preppies, they're okay too, but all they care about is money and marrying their cousin since it's legal."

"But isn't that incest?" I asked shocked by this. "Yeah, but it's all about money with them"

"There by the library are the Nerds, they can't do you any harm apart from getting higher grades than you" Then I noticed something disgusting

"Is there something wrong with that kid's trousers?"

She looked to what I was talking about and laughed "Haha, no, that's Algie, he has a weak bladder, but don't stand too close to him because he does pee himself" I didn't know which one was weirdest, people marrying their cousins or him walking around with his fly down.

"Then you have the Greasers," pointing to the people at the scrap ground, to me they looked like a bad version of people I once saw in a movie... "They're okay too, but like the Jocks and Preppies, don't try and get on their bad side."

"Why?"

"You may or may not have noticed but at this place people get bullied here A LOT."

"Don't the teachers do anything about it?" "No, I don't think they can be bothered." Catherine Tate popped into my head when she said that, but she probably won't know who she is if I mention her.

* * *

Well so far, from what I can see, this place is well and truly a dump! And looking around at all of the boys, _Emma_ will be only too happy to be here. After she showed me around some more we went back to our room, I had a shower and changed into my pyjamas then straightened my hair, only dreading to see what my first day will be like tomorrow.

* * *

**This is my first FanFiction, might not be the greatest, but please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up the next day at 7:30 I dragged myself from my bed, which was surprisingly comfy, got changed in my 'matching hair' uniform, put a purple nose stud in and put mascara and eyeliner on.

"Do you know where I can buy hair dye?" I seriously wanted to change my hair as soon as possible.

"You can go to Bullworth Town, there might be something there for you," We were on our way to my Biology class as I had no idea where it was. "Are you also going to get some fake tan as well?"

"I don't wear fake tan, this is my skin colour,"

"Oh! I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't know that." She looked like she meant it.

"It's fine, I get that a lot, but at least I don't have to have fake tan, that's a good thing," she still looked upset, "do you want to come to town with me tomorrow? Just that, I don't know where it is and you're my only friend here." That put a smile on her face and she agreed to it.

Looking around, I noticed some 'Greasers' were beating what looked like some of the 'Preppies', one of the Greasers, that wasn't in the fight, caught me staring, I looked at him and he gave me a wink. I felt a blush crawl on my face and looked away quickly. I thought better of myself and didn't look back, no doubt _Emma_ will snog his face off by the end of the week.

* * *

She left to go to her lesson when I got to Biology. When I got in, I noticed all but two seats occupied, one was next to a kid with a pink t-shirt and the other next to the kid who has his fly down. I took my chances and went to the boy with the pink top.

"Erm, hi, can I sit here please?" I said nervously, I didn't want to sit next to Algie after what Christy said about him.

"Y-yeah, sure. I-I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski, but you can call me Petey." He was about as nervous as me.

"Thanks, I'm Skylar McKenzie." I smiled at him as I sat down next to him.

"I'm guessing you're new here, from your English accent," "Yep"

Before he could talk again, the teacher came in, and gosh did he look scary, he was completely bald and looked in his late 70s a least. He was passing around trays with a dead frog on... and a scalpel and other instruments...

"Today class, we are going to be dissecting a frog," my stomach was churning "I want you all to take out its heart, liver and kidneys. Then write an evaluation on it." I don't think my stomach could do this, he got to our table and said. "You there, new girl, since I didn't know you were coming and I don't have a spare frog, you will do this experiment with Mr Kowalski."

Petey must have noticed the blood drained from my face because he said, "How about I dissect and you write an evaluation?" All I could do was nod my head. We didn't do any of this at the schools I went to in England, yeah we looked at a cow's heart once, but never dissected an animal!

I couldn't look away when Petey opened the frog, I wanted to, but couldn't, but when he open it, the smell of it probably hit me faster than a speeding train. Then when he opened it fully it was all blood, guts, organs, nasty rotten smell... and then I saw black... and felt a whack at the back of my head...

* * *

I opened my eyes, to see Petey, Christy and the school nurse standing over me.

"You suffered a blow to the head when you fainted, but you'll be fine with an ice pack on it," The nurse told me. "So there's no point in staying here all day." Something told me she didn't like me or probably her job.

With the help of Christy and Petey, Christy holding an ice pack to my head, I stumbled out of the nurse's office and supported myself on the nearest locker.

"Wow, you really took a blow, you hit you head on your chair, then the floor" Petey informed me.

"It looks pretty bad, maybe you shouldn't come to gym class next," Suggested Christy, as she was in the same class as me.

"N-no, no, no, I'm fine, I-I just need to walk it off, that's all." I just wanted to get through my first day without looking weak, because if I did seem weak, that might give people a chance to bully me too and I didn't want that.

After a few attempts of them trying to change my mind, we made our way to gym class. Petey was in it too, at least I knew another person. When me and Christy got in our gym clothes we joined Angie in the gym. She asked me how my head was, gossip gets around fast, it was only 2 hours ago when I happened. During our random talking, I saw the Greaser that winked at me enter the room and stand with another fellow Greaser. He must have noticed me staring because he looked at me and wink again. I felt a blush crawl on my face again and my lips turning upwards in a shy smile.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" Yelled the gym teacher, he was balding and quite fat. "We are going to start off with a nice small game of baseball!" He looked at me "You must be the new girl!" Then staring at me in a way I didn't like. At all.

"This is why I didn't want to be here!" Whispered Angie. "Why?" "Because he is basically a pervert!" This made me wish I'd listen to Christy and Pete and didn't come to gym class.

"Right," he began after he stopped staring, "new girl, Christy, Angie, Pete and Constantinos will be team 1 and Eunice, Ivan, Larry, Hal and Russell will be team 2. Team 2 will bat first and team 1 will be on the field, let's go ladies!"

We began setting up, "Have you played baseball before?" Constantinos asked me. "No but I'm sure it's like rounders... rounders I think is the British version of baseball." I told him after he gave me a confused look.

"Can I be the backstop person?" Asking my team, I didn't feel like running around getting a ball after hitting my head.

"Sure, no problem." I walk off to the backstop area where Russell was up first. I noticed again that either Larry or Hal, one of them, was looking at me. I didn't want to embarrass myself and looked away again.

It had been ages since I played rounders and I didn't know where to stand. I called to Angie for help

"How far do I stand away from the..."... a big whack and blackness came... AGAIN.

* * *

Opening my eyes this time, I was back in the nurse's office and saw the faces of Christy, Petey and the winking Greaser.

"W-what happened?" I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Russell was practising his batting, and hit your head by accident." It felt like Christy was shouting at me.

"Shhh... s-stop shouting." They all looked at me with their faces that looked confused.

"Nobody's shouting," The Greaser said to me, his voice sounded a bit nasally. I just wanted to go to sleep and end this miserable day.

"I-I want to go to my d-dorm room now, p-please?" Asking to nobody in particular.

The nurse came up beside me, "See how well you stand first." Sitting up on the bed was fine, standing up was a bit of a challenge. I was swaying left and right, this way and that way, during which Petey, Christy and the Greaser held their arms open in case I fell.

"I-I'm fine... just need sleep." I moaned, my head felt like it was growing a new head it hurt that much.

"Before you take off, take this and keep it, you will probably need it again in the very near future." The nurse gave me painkillers and an ice pack. '_Near future_?' hope it doesn't happen again!

Stumbling out of her office for the second time today and grabbed onto Christy and the Greaser for support. I looked up at the Greaser and he smiled in a reassuring way, that I liked. Petey left to do some head boy business, and the Greaser and Christy helped me to my room and I kept on stumbling on the way there, I noticed that his hand was placed on my back, which I guessed was for 'extra support' which I didn't mind.

After placing me in my bed I turned to them, "Thanks for helping me." And gave them a tight smile.

"It's no problem," the Greaser said "my names Larry by the way, Larry Romano."

"S-Skylar McKenzie." His eyes were a deep, brown, pretty colour... I started to blush because we were staring into each other's eyes and Christy was in the room.

"Well, I think Skylar's in safe hands now, don't you think?" Christy said perkily to Larry.

"Er, y-yeah, well, get well soon Skylar, see ya soon." I was disappointed he left and I think he was too by the look on his face.

Christy jumped over towards me and squealed, _arrgggg!_ My head!

"SHHH! Please Christy! My head still hurts."

"Sorry, but I, could, not, help it! Did you see how Peanut looked at you?!" Here we go... wait... _what?_

"Peanut? Why did you called him Peanut?" What kind of name was Peanut?

"That's his nickname, I'm not 100% sure why his name is Peanut, but I've heard it happened in his freshmen year. But anyway, we getting off the subject, did you or did you not see the way he looked at you?" It was almost like a demand.

"M-maybe, why?" She was looking at me as if I was stupid. "He totally likes you! It is so obvious and cute!" "He does not like me! He's probably being friendly." "Oh yeah! They way he carried you to the nurse's office was defiantly friendly!"

_Larry Romano carried me to the nurse's office?! And I just had to be unconscious! Didn't I!_

"He carried me to the nurse's office?" "Yeah, Mr Burton was about to pick you up but Larry did in time and insisted he takes you." I need to thank Larry again next time I see him.

"I think I might go to sleep now." It was early but I don't think my head could take another conversation with Christy.

"Oh okay then, spoil sport! But are we still going to town tomorrow for your hair dye?" I completely forgot about that.

"Yeah, if my head is up for it, that is." My head was still throbbing and stung like heck! But I didn't want to stay on campus all weekend.

I stumbled my way to the bathroom got dressed in my pjs, took a painkiller and stumbled my way back to my bed. Thinking about how my first day went, fainting and whacking my head twice and being carried to the nurse's office by a cute guy... I could of been worse, a lot worse.

* * *

**This is my first FanFiction, might not be the greatest, but please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you 'Bullworth Townie' and the other reviewer for reviewing my story and my first follower! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Waking up the next day, my head was still throbbing, but at least the stinging feeling wasn't there anymore. I remembered that I was going to town today with Christy and looking at the time, 11:30, I could tell she was going to be asleep for a couple more hours. So I got up, took a painkiller and took a shower and changed into a red top, blue skinny jeans and converse. Emerging from the bathroom Christy was awake.

"Morning!" She was perky all the time wasn't she? "I'm going to have a shower too, then we can go into town." She said with a smile and headed off into the bathroom. So I decided to straighten my hair and put my make-up on, since she was already awake.

Once Christy was finished getting ready, we made our way into town. But of course, not without running in to _Emma_ and her new 'friend' Mandy.

"I heard you got knocked out yesterday, twice! Are you _always_ such a clutz with your boring stupid life?" With a smug smile on her whory face.

"Well I heard you let three boys into your underwear yesterday! Are you always so _easy_ or are you just _bored_ with life?" It may not have been true, or the right number, but it was an easy guess, which I probably got right with the look on her face.

"You are just a fat, lonely cow! Who will probably grow old and alone with six cats all called Fluffy!" Like I haven't heard her say _that one_ before!

"Well," I replied back with a smug look too, "It's better than living with STIs and working as a prostitute all hours of the day and sleeping in a homeless shelter. But then again, I don't think anyone will take you in!" I am a bitch when I'm angry, I won't deny that, but as I said, that slut _really_ pisses me off!

"Whatever, fat arse! At least I can make it through a day _without_ getting knocked out or knocking people out _with_ a fat arse! BYE!" And with that, she stormed off with Mandy, who was laughing her head off.

Me and little slag always have the same arguments, she says something cruel, I say something more cruel back, and because she knows I win the argument, she says something that will try and hurt my feelings and walk away with the last laugh/word.

I'm not fat though, I mean, I may not be skinny as a swig but at least I'm not round like a melon. I just have curves that I'm proud of and always will be. I could tell Christy was itching to say something, but I didn't give in this time as I really could not be bothered with _Emma_.

* * *

Walking through town Christy suggested 'Yum Yum Market' or 'Easy Drugs' as one of them _bounds_ to have hair dye. Christy went to the clothes shops while I was getting the dye. I got it from 'Easy Drugs' in the end and it looked like a good pack as it said 'professional' on it. I went outside and Christy still wasn't finished clothes shopping, I was about to go to her, until I noticed Petey coming out of 'Dragon's Wing Comics' shop.

"Hey!" I waved over and ran to him.

"H-hey Skylar, how's your head?"

"It's fine, still throbbing but I'll be able to walk," I said politely back at him, at least he didn't make fun of me.

"That's good." Before he could say anything else we were interrupted by a shaved headed boy.

"So Petey, see you found yourself a girl," What?... did he think at me and Petey were... _oh gosh!_

"Don't be such a jerk Jimmy," he must have noticed the worried look on my face. "this is Skylar. The new girl from England."

"Ahh," Jimmy replied, and with a terrible English accent said "_good afternoon! How are you this fine day?_"

"Erm, I was fine _before_, not so much now..." He was starting to get on my nerves.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, it was just a joke," _yeah a joke that gets old_. "your accent is just, so, posh... like a Preppie?" He looked at me with a questionable look.

"No! I am _not_ one of those" I didn't want to be known as a Preppie from what Christy told me.

"Well that's good then. Means we won't have any trouble." Was that a threat?

"What do you mean 'trouble'?" At this point Christy finished and came to us with bags in her hands.

"I get tired of telling the same story, but it has a great ending! Basically, last year, a psycho loser tried to take over the school."

Christy chirped in then, "But because of Jimmy, it didn't happen and the psycho got expelled and got sent to the Asylum here." Jimmy looked proud of himself when she said it. Then again I probably would too if I took down a psycho... _There's an Asylum here?!_

"So, you're like a hero, I'm guessing,"

"If you want, then yeah, I am a hero." Looking even prouder of himself.

I forgot Petey was there because of how quiet he was, but he spoke up and said to us in a worried way, "T-there's something, I-I guess, you should know about Jimmy."

"...well, spit it out and tell me Petey!" His voice rang with annoyance.

"H-his grandparents paid the school a lot of cash, and well, b-but you should know that it wasn't up to me, I did have my say as the head boy, but they wouldn't listen," he was so scared, he even started to shake, about the news or Jimmy's reaction... maybe even both! "and w-well, you see... Gary's coming back." He whispered the last part.

"WHAT?!" Both Christy and Jimmy yelled.

* * *

Jimmy dragged Petey away after his confession, which left me and Christy deciding to walk back to the Academy since there was nothing else to do. It made me think, what this 'Gary' person did must have been really terrible in their eyes than to mine because I didn't understand just how bad it had been.

News must travel around fast here, because when we got back quite a few kids were already talking about how the 'psycho' is coming back. Back in our room, Christy put her new clothes away and I decided to dye my hair tomorrow since it was still throbbing from the pain. I headed outside with Christy to the bleachers where we met Angie, who was up to date with the news too.

"Did you hear about Gary?!" And then they started that subject. I didn't know anything about him, maybe it's for the best, but it's good to know who to stay away from here, since he was _apparently_ a psycho... or probably still is.

* * *

**This is my first FanFiction, might not be the greatest, but please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Christy had cheerleading practise the next day, so, that left me alone. My head finally stopped throbbing, but it still looked as though I was growing a new one. To kill time, I finally dyed my 'matching uniform' hair back to my natural dark brown. I probably got more dye on my Liverpool top than my hair! But despite this, I thought I did a pretty decent job, not one bit of teal in sight.

Since I didn't have any work to do, because I was unconscious to get given any, I just wandered aimlessly about the campus, seeing Nerds get beaten up and knocked over here and there and arguments between each cliques. It must get really tiresome after a while doing the same thing all the time. Then I saw Petey on the bleachers, thank god, sitting in a 'The Tinker' position. I walked up and stood next to him.

He didn't notice me, so I jested, "You alright there Thinker?"

"Huh?" He looked up at me "Oh, hey Skylar." He shook his head out of the daydream.

"You okay? You look like you're thinking about the worlds most hardest question."

"Oh, er, no, just plain thinking."

"Well you seem out of it, is everything okay?" I sat down beside him.

He was hesitant. "I... It... Gary's coming back today–"

"The 'psycho loser'?"

"Yeah and nobody knows what he's like now. He could have changed, but, might not have and still could be a sociopath." How many 'nicknames' did this Gary have?

"But they wouldn't let him out if he hasn't changed, would they?" They wouldn't want a 'sociopath' on the loose.

"He's a good actor." He looked as if he was remembering a bad memory.

"Well, I guess your only option, is to give him a chance. If he has changed he deserves a second chance," if he has changed while being in an Asylum, he probably does deserve a second chance, you never know what they make people do in there. "but if he hasn't, I dunno, like, literary, beat some sense into him." Although, Petey doesn't look as tough as the other boys here. "Or Jimmy can do that." I suggested.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" The drama at this school...

He sighed, "Him and Jimmy got into a fist fight on the roof, then fell through the scaffolding into Crabblesnitch's office. Crabblesnitch expelled him and Jimmy dragged him out of the building" This was even bigger drama than the tram crash in Corrie!

"What happened after?"

"Gary, the Asylum." Obviously. "Jimmy, 'king' of the school," This academy really should be a reality t.v show. "and I'm head boy because of Jimmy."

"Well, one chance, that's all he gets." I didn't even know him and already I was on his side.

"I'll give him that, I'm not sure the others will, especially Jimmy."

Teasing, I said, "I'll use my English charms to win him over."

"I'm not sure Zoe will like that." _Who?_ "Oh, erm, Jimmy's girlfriend."

Last thing I wanted was a bitch fight about a boy that I didn't even find attracted.

I laughed nervously, "I was only joking. Erm, so," I wanted to get off the subject, and Petey must have guessed because he got there before I did.

"You know, that girl you came here with, Emma," _urrgg!_ "she's saying that you got beaten up and that's why you have the bumps on your head. I know she isn't your sister, but, why would she say something like that?"

We really didn't change the subject from bitch fighting... to bitch fighting.

"She just twists the story, you know, to make it sound as if I'm weak, to make me look, I don't know... vulnerable to the bullies. How do you know she isn't related to me?" Some people thought that we were related back in England, _excuse me while I throw up_, with the same colour hair, hence why I changed it, the skin colour, even though hers is fake. The only thing that stood out was her green eyes with my brown.

"Ah right, Christy told me, but don't worry, I'm not judging you." I wasn't aware I was being judged at the moment. I wonder what else she told him and who she has been telling it to.

"Well, thank you? I guess." I was unsure of what to say.

Petey had to go after a while to sort out 'head boy' business and wait for Gary's return. So that left me sitting on the bleachers alone and thinking about the past couple of days at this academy. Never, in the schools I have been to, have I seen staff who don't really bother with bullies, the strangest cliques and a psycho sociopath! Well, maybe I haven't seen him, but knowing my luck, I–

"Hey!" I was broken away from my thoughts by a Greaser jogging towards me. Oh my lord! It was Peanut, I mean, Larry! "Erm, hey Skylar," he sat down beside me.

"Oh, h-hi Larry." Smiling at him, I probably looked like an idiot giving him a goofy smile.

"I didn't recognize you with your hair, so, erm, how's your head?" He was so sweet to care.

"It's better, doesn't hurt anymore, that's a good thing." I gazed at him, he was really cute in a weird way, coffee brown eyes and quiff hair style that was really shiny and, kid of, greasy...

"So?" What? Oh gosh, he asked me a question while I was staring at him. I feel stupid.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I am the most stupidest person ever.

"If you wanted to see me race next Saturday?" It looked like his eyes were full of hope. Wow, Larry asked me, of all people, to see him at the weekend.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." I couldn't say no could I.

His face seem to light up like Vegas when I said yes. "Cool! Great, well it's at Bullworth Vale at 2pm." He gave me a great smile from ear to ear.

"I'll be there." Smiling back at him. He was so gorgeous in his weird little way, with his nasally voice and lovely smile and I was staring at him again.

He was about to ask me something but got cut off by a Greaser, "Hey P-Larry! We gonna head back to the shop! You comin' with?" What is it with people and cutting them off before they talk?!

Larry turned to him, "Yeah sure, I'll be right with ya Johnny!" Turning back to me, he gave me an apologetic smile and said, "I gotta go, I'll catch up with you later?" And before I could say 'sure', he took off in the direction Johnny went and didn't look back.

Well... at least he said good-bye, sort of and I was too happy to think otherwise. Larry asked me to see him race next week! If that's not a good sign, I don't know what is.

* * *

**This is my first FanFiction, might not be the greatest, but please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Early the next day I got up, had a shower and did my hair and make–up. Then a thought pop into my head, it's the 'sociopathic, psycho losers' first day back. I wonder what he will be like, and look like. I was thinking of all the possibilities he would act and look like. He could be scared and shy or loud and annoying. He could look small and skinny or big and tough-

"Are you ready?" Christy asked standing by the door waiting for me.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ready to have another day where I, hopefully, don't have to end up in the nurse's office, again.

On the way to my class with Christy, I kept hearing the odd comments and words from the other kids like, 'electric shock', 'new pills' and 'he's back'. One guess to whom they're talking about. And asylums don't do electric shock therapy still. _I think_. On the way to Maths, Christy was also commenting about him too, "He's really bad news. They all think that he hasn't changed and the nerds are getting scared about it, especially Algie. He's been through two pairs of underwear today already!" This is just too much on a Monday morning.

* * *

Getting in my class, there were two seats available again, I have the worst luck ever. One in the left hand corner at the front next to what look like a Preppie, and one at the right hand side at the back, in-between a boy with a teal jumper and Constantinos. Before I could decide, a Nerd hurried pass me and sat by the Preppie. He looked up and gave me what looked like an apologetic look; I have no idea why he did that, but I shrugged it off. I walked to the seat at the back and sat down; we still had about a couple more minutes before the teacher arrived. I turned to Constantinos to talk to him, but it looked as though he was avoiding look. _What is that about? Do I smell bad?_ Then the teacher came in, he didn't look as bad as the Biology or Gym teacher.

"Be quiet! This isn't an English lesson, so everybody shut up! Get into pairs and do this work sheet, if you haven't done at least forty by the end of the lesson your pair will get detention! No exceptions!" He ordered. I stand corrected, this teacher seem like, no, IS an arsehole!

I looked around to see if I knew anybody to be paired with, I didn't see anybody, and they were already in pairs by the time I looked around. All apart from one.

"Er, hey," Turning myself to the guy in the teal jumper. He looked up and faced me. "do you want to be pairs for this lesson?" I might as well get to know people if I'm staying here.

"You want to pair up with me?" Raising an eyebrow, he was saying it as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, why not."

"I could think of a few reasons." Oh god! I probably do smell!

"Is there a problem here?" It was the teacher and he had an impatient look on his face. "Because if there is–"

"No, no problem." I assured him, I didn't want to get detention on my second school day.

"Right then. Shut up and get to work!" Then left us with the work sheet. He really was a top class arsehole.

I didn't want to get into trouble so we got on with the work. And when I say 'we' I mean 'I', the guy in the teal jumper did one then stopped, and stared doodling on a scrap piece of paper. I was annoyed by this but didn't want to say anything in case I got detention. I say I got thirty done within an hour and a half, and we had another thirty minutes left. I pushed the work sheet to my 'partner'.

"Your turn." I whispered. My hand started to ache from all the working out, this teacher really liked to put kids under hard work.

Taking a proper look at my 'partner', I noticed that he had a scar on his right eye. No doubt he got that from the fighting here, and he had a low fade hair cut that actually suited him, not many suited others. I noticed that he wasn't even working on the problems, lazy arse, so I took it back and staring working again. _Christ!_ Do we really need to know what Pythagoras is? Seriously, and what the heck is a 'Directed Graph'?! When forty were done, I went over it to see if I made a mistake, and I did on MY line graph. Looking at my 'partner' I knew he didn't bring any school equipment with him, so I turned and whispered to a Nerd, who I think was Earnest.

"Hey," he looked up at me, "do you have a rubber I could borrow please?" His face was of total shock when I asked him and my 'partner' look up at me too.

"I-I-, erm, n-no, I-I don't have one, why do you ask me?" He was getting uncomfortable by each passing second.

"Because you might look as though you might have one." Nerds always carry around school equipment surely, that's one of the reasons they're nerds. And why was my 'partner' chuckling all of a sudden?

Then he, _blushed?_ And said, "That's very flattering, but I'm afraid I don't have one. I could possibly rearrange something tonight if you wanted to?" Tonight? By the end of the day I won't even need one.

"Earnest, you are a sick bastard, you know that?" My 'partner' spoke up and gave Earnest a disgusted look.

Looking at Earnest then to my 'partner' I started, "What do you–"

"SKYLAR! What is the meaning of all this noise?" yelled our Maths teacher from his desk.

"Nothing Mr Hattrick," My 'partner' spoke up before I could. "Skylar just got confused with the American term 'rubber'." All the kids in the class then looked up at me with a shocked look and some even giggled. Was it that bad? "She didn't know that it meant condom over here, and we use the term '_eraser_'. Oh... My... God! I just asked a NERD for a CONDOM!

I turned to Earnest, "Ohmigod! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to ask you for a condom! I would never ask you for a condom!" He looked hurt by this and the others in the class were laughing, probably at me for not knowing what the term meant.

"Well then!" Mr Hattrick spoke up, "Shut up everybody! Or you all get detention for the next two days! And Skylar! We will let this one be forgotten about, but if it does happen again you _will_ get detention!" Arsehole! I didn't do it on purpose! And does he always threaten people with detention?

I just put my head in my hands and rested them on my desk, I was too mortified to look up at everybody, and my 'partner' was still laughing at me. Great way to start off the second day I must say! Finally the bell went, so I hurried to get out of the door. Until a hand on my wrist stopped me, and I guessed who I was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean–" turning around I saw that it wasn't Earnest, but teal jumper guy. Who was still sniggering.

"Wow, I must say, you made quite an impression!" He was mocking me that made me feel even stupider about myself, he let go of my wrist. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I just moved here three days ago." Please leave me alone.

"Right, England obviously." With a smirk. "What class do you have now?"

"Art with Ms Phillips." Please. For all that is good and holy on this earth do not tell me–

"Great! We have _another_ class together!" Looking even smug than before.

"Well, that's just. Great!" Backing away to the door. "Well, I have to go. Bye!" Rushing out of the door before he could say anything else, I banged into a red headed girl. "I'm so sorry. I didn't look where I was going." Please lord, don't let me have a cat fight on my second day.

"Hi Skylar," Next to the red headed girl was Jimmy. "I like you to meet Zoe, my beautiful girlfriend."

"Hey there." She said to me and smiled to Jimmy at the compliment, not even bothered that I bumped into her. The lord was, slowly, starting to be kind to me, and I was even religious!

"So," Jimmy began, "We're going to get some food, you want to come with?"

"Sure, I haven't been to the canteen yet."

"It's cafeteria over here," he corrected me, I should really learn American terms since I'm staying here. "but we aren't going there. Not unless you want snot tasting food." Was he being serious? That's rank!

"No thank you! A NONE snotty lunch will be nice right now."

He laughed, "Well, you better follow us then. We're also meeting Petey too."

We met Petey outside and walked into town to get some 'proper' food. I had a cheese sandwich, Jimmy and Zoe had chips and Petey had a 'PB and J' sandwich. I got to say, I think I might have to try one of them sandwiches, they look pretty tasty. While we were eating, me and Zoe got on really well, we had quite a few things in common and she was such a laugh too it was unreal. Jimmy and Petey had their own conversation which we picked up on after a while.

"Gary Smith has not changed!" Jimmy bellowed.

"I think he has changed." Petey interjected.

"Well I don't think he has. He has that same look on his face as if he wants to 'take over' the school again." Jimmy was really defensive about this.

"Why don't you give him a chance. I am, and I think he has changed." He was fighting back with the words I said to him yesterday.

"What if we do, and it turns out that he was faking?" He was really trying to provide a point.

"You beat the crap out of him." I spoke up. "The only thing you can do really."

"If it does end up like I'll have to beat him up, at least I know I'll win. But that does not mean I think he has changed now!"

By the time we got back to the academy, Jimmy still wasn't convicted that Gary might have changed because we wanted 'hardcore' proof that he had. I think he was expecting Gary to write on his forehead or shout it out to the whole school or something. Whatever it was, he really wanted to know that he has changed before trusting him again.

* * *

We all went to our classes after the bell went, and agreed to meet outside the building to get together and hang out more. Walking into the Art classroom, I took a seat at the back and Ms Phillips wanted us to wait for everybody to come in, as she didn't like to start her 'inspiration' without all of her class being there. While we all waited, we got out art brushes and paint setup for when we did get started. Walking back to my seat after getting out small tubes of a mixture of paints from the cupboard. I saw, to my dismay, that teal jumper boy was sat in at an easel next to me. This is going to be a long lesson. Then he looked up at me, gave me a crooked smile and chuckled.

"Ah Skylar, isn't it? Now, how has your day been?" He was mocking me again, I knew it.

"I think you know how my morning went, thank you very much!" I snapped back at him.

"Hey!" He hissed and glared at me. "There's no need to talk to _ME_ like that! I was only trying to be friendly!" _Friendly?!_ He has to be joking.

"Well if you were being friendly, then you won't have corrected me in front of the WHOLE class and made me look stupid!"

"All I wanted was to have a laugh! Especially today!" Why today?

"All right everybody," Ms Phillips started the lesson, "sit down and we can being." I took my seat, sadly, next to 'teal jumper'... I didn't even know his name come to think of it. "Class, I want you all to paint for me by the end of the lesson this bowl of fruit. I want you to feel the essence of it, image you are it and feel as though you are it!" I admit that Art wasn't my best subject, so I had no idea what she was going on about.

Working on my easel I started drawing an outline of the bowl and fruit, I thought it was really difficult drawing on a easel, I've never drawn on one before. I just drew in books and canvases in England. Looking to my left, 'rude boy' was lazily drawing the bowl and fruit and acted as if he didn't want to be here.

"You know," I turned and said to him, "I don't even know your name." He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to know my name?" That was kind of a silly question, what was the point in talking to someone if you didn't even know their name?

"You know my name, so, why not." I turned back and continued to draw.

After a couple of hesitant seconds he said in a monotone voice. "Gary. Gary Smith." _Gary Smith?! The Gary?!_

This totally hit me by so much shock. So much so, that I ripped _through_ my work, so my arm was in the middle of the easel. _I've been speaking to a 'sociopath' all day, and I didn't even know it!_

* * *

**This is my first FanFiction, might not be the greatest, but please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Gary Smith?!_ Of all the people... I knew I had the worst luck! Gary Smith, who I partnered with in the first lesson. Gary Smith, who I embarrass myself in front of, now twice. Gary Smith, who was now looking at me with an amused look on his face.

"By that action," Gesturing to my arm that was still in the easel, "I say you've heard of me."

I couldn't even talk. I just look at him with an open mouthed shocked look, to his smirked amused look.

"Oh my!" It was Ms Phillips standing over me, "When I said that I wanted you to feel the essence, I didn't mean this." Gesturing at my arm.

"Oh! No! I'm sorry," I pulled my arm out of the easel. "I just got, caught up with the. Subject. It was different in England, you do it more, inspirational." I was making it up on the spot. Gary was sniggering at me again.

"Well! That is very kind of you to say that! You stay here, and I'll get you another one." Then she went off.

I felt so awkward standing here next to him. I didn't know what to do. Do I talk to him? Ask him what it was like in the Asylum? _Oh gosh, he was coming over._

"I must say," He was really irritating me now. "that _I_ made quite an impression on _you_!" He's got that right!

"Well, all I can say is that. I've heard quite a lot about you Gary Smith. And all of them are not really positive." I was trying to be polite as possible, I hate being rude to people I didn't know.

"And what, pray tell, have people been saying about me?" His eyes were boring into mine. _You're a sociopathic psycho loser that's been living in a metal Asylum for the past 3 months, in which you may, or may not have had electric shock therapy because of how crazy you are!_

"That you're ill, or were. And that you were taken into a. Hospital." Worst. Lie. Ever.

"You know, _Skylar_, I may have just come out of the 'hospital', but I do know when people are lying to me. And I _really_ despise liars!" Fine. He wanted to know, I'll tell him.

"You're a sociopathic psycho loser that's been living in a metal Asylum for the past 3 months, in which you may, or may not have had electric shock therapy because of how crazy you are. Happy?" If looks could kill... "Oh! And also, you have new pills."

I don't know if it was guilt or regret that hit my stomach, but whatever it was, I wish I didn't say it now. Then, Gary just laughed. And it sounded a bit like a forced laugh too.

"Well, that very kind of them." Kind?! Did he hear me right?

"Did you hear me right?"

"Perfectly." His eyes were boring into mine again that made me feel uneasy inside.

Ms Phillips came back with a new easel, "Now, this time don't get too _into_ your work." She smiled and went off. Gary still staring at me.

"Well, brilliant. Now if you don't mind, you can go back to your place and I can start my work. Again."

"Actually, I do mind. You seem like an interesting person." Please, please please! Leave me alone!

"Me interesting? Noooo, I'm not interesting at all. Boring England, boring person. That's me." Now go away.

He was shaking his head, "No, you see I think you an interesting person. That's why, I'm going to keep an eye on you, Skylar." With that, he turned on his heels and walked back to his easel.

STALKER ALERT or what!

* * *

He didn't speak or look at me for the rest of the lesson. How do I know? I kept looking at him out of the corner of my eye every 5 minutes to see if he was. And at the end of the lesson, while everybody had colourful easels, mine was still a wobbly outline of it all. I think it is safe to say that, that lesson was the longest lesson I have EVER had.

Everybody made their way out of the room. I was second to last at the back. And guess who was behind me.

"Don't think," I jumped at the sound of his whispering voice in my ear. He chuckled. "that I didn't notice you sneakily looking at me during the rest of the class."

I made a dash for it when I got out of the room and headed straight to where I was meeting Jimmy, Petey and Zoe and saw Christy with them too. I stopped when I got to them and words started to tumble from my mouth.

"Gary Smith is a psychopathic, stalking arsehole!" Rude I know, but today hasn't been the best days for me.

They all looked at me with wide eyes and Petey and Christy had opened mouths. I took a quick look behind me to see if he was there, he wasn't thank goodness. I turned back, and they were still looking at me with total shock.

"What's wrong?" What is it?" I looked at each one of them until Zoe spoke up.

"What bought this on? I mean, yeah we know he's a loser and an idiot, but what happened? You look so angry!"

"Well, he embarrassed me in both lessons today and he said he was 'going to keep an eye on me'. Stalkish or what?!" I was trying to make my point across.

"But Skylar," Petey began, "wasn't it you who said we should give him one last chance?"

"Yes, but now that I finally understand what you mean by him being... psychopath_y_." I said quietly, "he gets into your head." I've just been watching him for the past 45 minutes and already I'm acting like this.

Zoe put her arm around me, "Let's go somewhere where we can, talk this through." We started walking towards the front gates.

"What's there to talk about?" Let's just stay away from him. Perfect plan.

"You did say to give him a second chance and now we've all agreed to it." Jimmy said from behind Zoe. "And anyway, a bit too late to say things like that now." We were coming up to the gates and I could see a tall figure beside them. NO!

"We've already said to him that we would give him one last chance." Petey announced when we got to the gates.

Gary Smith turned around looked at me and said "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**This is my first FanFiction, might not be the greatest, but please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if this chapter is REALLY rushed :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Listen Gary," Jimmy began, "just because we gave you one more chance doesn't mean that we trust you. Especially me!" He was glaring at him this time, probably trying to make his point across.

"How sweet of you guys to do that for me, even you _Skylar_." He was looking at me now.

"Yeah, by the way. How did you two get to know each other?" Christy asked.

"I," Gary began, "first got an interest in her when she asked for a rub-"

I interrupted him, "We just had the same classes today!" No way did I want the others to find out what I said and did today. Looking at Gary, he was looking back at me with that smirk of his.

"If _you_ want to put it that way,"

"Yes, _WE_ will put it that way." Now looking at the others, they were looking from Gary to me then back again.

"O-okay. Then." Zoe said, then her and Christy took me by the arm and duo-ed "To town!"

Christy added, "Before curfew ends."

* * *

I wish I could say I had fun during our trip into town but, I didn't. I could feel Gary's eye piercing into my back from time to time. Chuckling every time I thought a piece of clothing was cute. The only part I did enjoy was the walk back, where we sort of split up. Gary, Petey and Christy walking in the front whereas me, Jimmy and Zoe walked at the back.

"I sense that you were nervous and uncomfortable throughout the whole time? Weren't you." Zoe said from beside me.

"How did you guess?"

"First, you pushed me and Christy ahead of the others on the way there. Secondly, you either went into different shops than Gary or stayed at the opposite side of the room and Finally, you keep taking sneaky peaks at him. Either you're scared of him, or playing hard to get."

"Hopefully not, hard to get." Jimmy spoke up, "You don't want to go out with a loser like him. Who knows what type of misery he will put you through."

"82ish%... I'm not scared, but wary of him. But don't tell _him_ that."

"We won't. And the other 18%?" Zoe wondered.

"Annoying."

* * *

When we got back into the Academy, I was hoping to go back to the dorms and sleep. But no, who else would pop up at a time like this.

"Mum phoned," Bitch. "She wants you to phone her so she can talk to you. God knows why she wants to talk to you" Because she's MY mum and I'm the one that came out of her!

"I'll phone _MY_ mum at the right time zone then."

"Whatever, like I care." She looked at each one of my friends, _excluding Gary_, and sarcastically said, "Good looking mates you have here sis, you even made friends with this psycho!" She was pointing at Gary. _He isn't my friend!_ "You always had weird friends didn't you?" A bit of a stab to my heart. Bitch. At least I had friends with me now.

"Whatever, at least I have REAL friends who don't use me to get things they want!" That should be a stab to her heart. Her 'friends' only used her to get boys and sometimes drugs.

"At least my friends were good looking! Yours are just a bunch of violent munters, they look like they've been dragged out of a rubbish bin!" I could hear Chirsty's, Zoe and Petey's audible 'HEY!'s "Remember your friend in England, who kept slitting her wrist! Attention seeking weir-" SLAP!

"You can insult me as many times as you want but, DO NOT insult my friends! Even if I've known them for less than a week!" She just looked at me with wide eyes and a red hand mark forming on her face.

"Fuck you Skylar! Fuck you! AND your friends!" Then she ran off.

We were all just stood there, them unsure of what to do or say and me waiting for them to say something. Of course Gary broke the silence.

"Arww! So me and you are friends now are we?" Not what I was expecting, but it was a shock.

"NO! We are most certainly NOT friends!"

"But your sister-" Stop right there!

"She is NOT my sister either. Never has been. Never will be. End of. Case closed. Good night!" Then I stormed to the girls dorm, but not before hearing Gary yell, "Have sweet dreams!" Sarcy annoying bastard.

Walking into my room I heard my iPhone ringing and saw that it was my mum calling. It must be early in the morning for her to phone at this hour. I picked it up and touched 'answer'.

"Hiya m-"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!" I had to pull the phone away from my ears her screech was that high.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your sister has just been crying down the phone to me saying that you slapped her! WHY?!"

"Because she insulted my friends!" And she's been a bitch to me the pass year and a half!

"That does not give you the right to slap her! I want you to apologise immediately or you can forget coming home at Christmas!" She can't do that! I'm her biological daughter! I wouldn't be able to see her till the summer holidays at least!

"Fine. I will. Bye!" And I hung up on her. Why must she do this to me? Doesn't she know I'm hurting when she goes on _her_ side? My eyes were full of tears after I hung up. I can't believe I have to apologise to her, my mum would find out if I didn't by asking _Emma_ if I had or not.

I wiped away my tears stood up and turned to the door. To find Christy, Zoe, Jimmy and Petey standing by the door.

I'm not one of them people who moan about how 'my life is shit', instead I say, '"Things are quite complicated, but they'll get better soon."' I smile and walked passed them to go to _Emma_, but not before hearing my phone ring again. They were walking with me too and Zoe broke the silence.

"I'm just going to say what we all are thinking. Thank you for sticking up for us and that girl is a bitch! Also here's a tissue for your nose."

"Thanks," I took the tissue and wiped my nose. "it's nothing, I'm sure you guys could of handled it. You've been here for how long?" I was trying to joke to break the tension.

"You're right, but it was cool to have you stick up for us. I mean, us two only know each other since a couple hours ago. So thanks. And by the way, what's a munter?"

"An ugly person."

"Fucking bitch." Christy and Zoe chimed together.

* * *

We got to _Emma's_ room to find her and Mandy sitting on a bed laughing together, so much for her crying about it. They stopped when they saw us.

"Well! If it isn't my _dear_ big sister! Something you got to say to me?"

"I am_ SO _sorry I slapped you." That should do it. Mum never said no sarcasm.

She squinted her eyes at me, "Hmm... Nope. Not good enough!" WHAT! "If you want me to accept your apology, so you can go back to England for Christmas. Get on your hands and knees and beg me for your forgiveness." Mandy smirked at that. That sneaky slimy bitch!

"She isn't going to do something stupid and idiotic and that!" Zoe defended me.

"Why don't you stay out of this and let them carry on!" Mandy demanded. Zoe gave her a look that would make you run for the hills.

"I'm sorry I slapped you in the face but I am NOT going on my hands and knees for _you_!"

"You will if you want to go back to England at Christmas!" She was practically yelling now, "Hands and knees NOW and beg me to except your apolo-"

"Yeah. Yep! You heard right MRS McKenzie. I'll pass you over to her now." Gary came in the room with my phone in his hand and walked towards the slag. "It's Skylar's mom, she wants a little word with you." And passed to phone to her.

I was, again, totally shell shock that Gary did that! After he passed the phone to _Emma_, as she went to the other side of the room, he looked at me and smirked.

"I guess I made you shocked again today!" All I could do was nod. Gary Smith, apparently, a psychopath and sociopath, did sometime nice to me. I think I had him all wrong all this time.

"Thank-" I began.

"I mean I couldn't have anyone else make you feel angry, upset or maybe even make you beg for them besides me could I?" Ah. Never mind. Arsehole.

We were in the room for another couple of minutes then she came back over handed the phone to me and I left before she could say anything. As I walked back to my room I spoke to my mum.

"So? What's happened?"

"Why did you hang up on me?" Out of all the things, this is the most important.

"I don't know, because I was angry and upset."

"I'm sorry sweet heart, but I'm angry with your sister now." NOT MY SISTER! "What she said and wanted you to do was outrageous and extremely childish!" Hopefully she'll understand. "But I'm still angry at you for slapping her."

"I know." I sighed. Maybe not now, but maybe in time...?

"How about you phone me back when you're in the mood. I want to hear all about what you've been up to, your new classes and friends. I've already spoken to one of them and they seem really nice." HE'S NOT MY FRIEND! I think.

"Yeah, okay. I'll call you back when I'm in the mood to talk." I really needed to sleep to end this day.

"Good girl. I love you."

"Love you too mum. Bye."

"Bye sweet heart. See you at Christmas." Then she hung up. I wonder what she had said to Gary on the phone to make her think he's really nice?

"How is everything?" I jumped at the sound of Petey's quiet voice.

I smiled at my friends at the door. "Like I said, things did get a little bit better and now back to normal." Talk about a long day.

* * *

**This is my first FanFiction, might not be the greatest, but please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"A-and noowww class. I-I want you to..." I could not concentrate for my life in English class. Not because the teacher, I think, was half-drunk, but because of the night before.

After I hung up the phone to my mum, I explained everything to them about _Emma_ and the difference it has made in my life.

*Last Night*

"Please don't tell anyone what I've told you guys, I don't want people either making fun of me or being nice through sympathy." If that's possible.

"We promise we won't." Christy said and the others were nodding their heads, all apart from one.

"RIGHT Gary!" Jimmy poked him in his side.

"Don't touch me!" He protested. We were all staring at him, waiting for him to answer. "Fine! _I promise I won't tell_" His sarcasm is going to be a bitch to get used.

Can't believe I'm going to say this to Gary, but I have to say it, "Thank you for what you did." I tried to say it as quickly as I could. Even though I was never going to do what the slag says, if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be going back to England at Christmas.

"You could thank me in other various ways." Prick. "I wont mind."

"Good night you guys." I was pushing the boys out of the door. "I'll see you in the morning. And thank you for today."

* * *

*Present*

"Wakey, wakey Skylar!" I was pulled out of my 'flashback daydream' by Jimmy waving his hand in my face. "Class is over and time for lunch!"

This time we went into the cafeteria for lunch since some of the lunch for today was something that was not made by the snotty dinner lady. Getting to the cafeteria, the only foods that wasn't cooked by the dinner lady was, salad, fruit and, I think, microwavable soup? I chose salad. Walking to the table where the others were sat, I bumped into a gorgeous Greaser.

"Hey there." Larry came up to me. "Er, how've you been?"

"I've been well thanks." Besides that bitch. "You?"

"Good I've been good. So, I was wondering, if you were still coming to see me race this Saturday?" After the events that happened yesterday, I've completely forgot about it.

"Yeah, yes. I wouldn't miss it!" I sound too eager! But who wouldn't want to see him at the weekend!

"Cool, I was just checking. You can bring a friend if you want to too." He offered with a smile. He really is sweet.

"Sure yeah, I might just do that." If anybody would come with me. And I smiled back.

We were just standing there. Smiling at each other, kind of awkward after a while. Until we heard a yell.

"SKYLAR!" Zoe. "OVER HERE!" Waving from a table. At least she broke the awkward moment for me.

"Sorry, I have to go." Gesturing to the others at the table.

"Yeah, yeah so do I. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, talk to you later." Our conversations always seem to be cut short. Even if we have nothing to talk about.

I walked to the table and when I got there, first thing I heard.

"...rubber instead of easer!" and hysterical laughter from everybody. Including Petey!

"You arsehole!" I set my food down and sat at the end of the table. "Why? Why tell them that?"

He chuckled, "Because Christy wanted to know how exactly we met properly." Little by little I'm thinking Christy is a nosey person.

"That, is probably one of the most funniest things ever!" Jimmy burst out. "Earnest! Of all people! HA! He's probably going to make a move on you now!" God! Imagine him as a boyfriend!

"His ideal of a date would probably be doing homework." Joked Christy.

"Or dressing up as you play Grottos and Gremlins!"

"You're in for a lucking one there Skylar! Not unless you already have someone?"

"No!" I think.

"You were making googley eyes at Peanut." Christy pointed out. Did they all see me talk to him?

"Well, I don't think so. Not at the minute at least." We will see on Saturday. "And if Earnest does make a move, I would tell him to sod off!" I didn't really like the feeling of him making a move on me.

"Sod off? Right, we are going to teach you the proper way to talk." Christy declared.

"You mean, teach me American terms?"

"Same difference." Was it?

"Right." Here we go... "What's this?" Zoe pointed to her Coca-Cola.

"A drink."

"What type?"

"Fizzy drink."

"EEH! It's a soda."

"What's fatso eating over there?" Gary pointed at a fat nerd.

"An ice lolly."

"EEH!" Popsicle."

"What is Bucky wearing around his waist?" Christy asked. I had a feeling they might chuckle at this.

"A bum bag?" Then, they slightly chuckled, as expected.

"Erm. No. Not quite" Shocker I got it wrong. They're going to be at it all lunch aren't they? I took a drink of my water just at the moment Petey said. "It's called a Fanny Pack." WHAT! I was now _choking_ on my drink.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Petey was patting my back.

"Do you know what fanny means?!" I asked them after clearing my throat.

Jimmy looked confused and said, "Yeah, the ass." Christ, do we have different meanings.

"Not in Britain!"

"What is it in Britain?" Should I even answer that?! The cafeteria was now quieter than before.

I said it a low voice, almost a whisper. "It's a woman's privates!" This time it was them who chocked on their drinks.

"The fuck?!" Jimmy coughed.

"That's disgusting!" Gary exclaimed.

"I feel sick," whined Petey.

Then Christy said, "You Brits really _are_ wired!"

"Brilliant." I'll now be known as something stupid. Like word wiredo.

After they cleaned themselves up after the chocking, they taught me that it's pronounced ass not arse, it's called French fries not chips and it was called bangs not fringe; which lead to another set of giggles.

"Bangs?" I asked them; to me it just didn't fit right.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Yeah, that reminds me, another term. 'Gang bangs'."

"Yeah, I know what _that_ one is."

"Do you?" Christy looked at me, as though questioning whether or not I knew it. 'Cause Johnny and his gang are like a 'gang bang'." What the hell... "Every time you see them, they're always, sort of, 'gang banging'." Yep! I had it wrong.

"Er, yeah. I think we have _totally_ different meanings to gang bang."

"What is it?"

"Our gang bang is your orgy." Which set them off again.

"Haha! When we said Johnny and his gang are like gang bangs... you thought orgy!" Zoe laughed.

I really do have a lot to learn in America.

* * *

**Sorry if some terms are not correct please correct me if they are wrong. :)**

**This is my first FanFiction, might not be the greatest, but please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After that weird moment with English and American terms, everything went fine; Geography went by fast, I was thankful the countries were European. The next day went fine up until lunch. I was begging Zoe to come with me to see Larry; she calls him Peanut, race, I was persuading her through means of doing her homework. Then we stopped talking when we heard.

"You are such a jerk Gary!"

"Nice one James! Tell me something I haven't heard before!"

"You crazy ass douchebag!"

Then, I have no idea why but, Gary lunged at Jimmy! Zoe got between them first and was pushing Jimmy away. "Pull Gary away!" She yelled at me. So I quickly, I didn't think, put my arms around him so his arms were by his sides and my hands were on his stomach. _Whoa was he toned!_

He was still stronger than me because whenever he moved towards Jimmy my feet skidded with him. Finally, after what seemed like 5 minutes, Zoe took Jimmy away to have a word with him, so I thought I would have a word with Gary.

"Why did that just happen? Why did you lunge at him?" I was still holding him.

"Because _HE'S_ the crazy one NOT me!" He's bothered because he got called crazy? Didn't I call him crazy when I first met him?

"Don't listen to him then!" He wasn't listening to me. He was too busy looking in the direction of Zoe and Jimmy. Jimmy was yelling about how 'fucking annoying' Gary was and Zoe was nodding her head at him. Every time Jimmy said the word 'crazy' Gary tried to twist out of my arms. He had A LOT of strength. What would make him hate the word crazy? Last year! He probably hates being called that word because of last year and he's on medication!

"Gary?!" He was still looking at them. So I removed my arms from his body and quickly moved in front of him and placed my hands at either side of his face and pulled it down so he was looking at me.

"Listen! Don't listen to him! Look pass that! Don't let that moment judge you now!" I was now huffing and puffing. I really hope that it went through that thick skull of his!

We were now just standing there, my hands still at the side of his face. I was looking up at him and I noticed that he was a good two feet taller than me. He was taking deep breaths and was looking into my eyes. His were a dark chocolate coloured, strangely a really nice colour for eyes, especially for Gary... _What am I thinking?!_ I took my hands away from his face. Hopefully he's calmed down.

"Better?" I calmly asked him. I didn't want him to lash out again.

He was still looking at me when he just nodded to my question. I nodded back not saying anything.

"Right!" Zoe came back and Jimmy started to walk back to the academy. "He, sort of, says sorry. But let's keep all this behind us. Because you," She pointed at Gary, "started it!"

"Whatever let's just go back." He said moodily. Gary went off and me and Zoe were trailing behind.

"What started this off?" I asked her since he didn't tell me.

"Gary and Jimmy were talking about family, god knows why, and Gary asked if Jimmy's mom was still making a living on her back."

"What a idiot."

"I know. I convinced him that Gary only just came back so he doesn't understand what it means by second chance." She signed, "What lesson have you got next then?"

"Photography! You?" My favourite subject. Ever.

"History. But one suggestion. Keep him on a leash."

"Who?" Jimmy?

"Gary. He's with you next." Dammit!

* * *

I stayed close to Gary until we came to Photography because I didn't know when he would lunge at someone. I think the Nerds got the idea that he was pissed, Bucky and Algie ran away, though Algie _peed_ and ran. He wouldn't talk to me whenever I asked him if he was okay. He would just squint his eyes and kept walking. It wasn't until we got into the class that he spoke to me.

We sat down next to each other and he said, "Show me your class schedule." I didn't want him to be pissed with me too so I handed to him. "Looks like," he was looking at my schedule to his. "we only have Math, Art, Photography and Gym together." _Only_? Two was enough!

"I think that's enough don't you?"

"No. It's not enough." ...okay...

I then, sadly, heard a familiar voice yelled, "Fucking brilliant!" _HELL NO!_ "This _bitch_ is in here!" That slimy little slutty bitch! I turned around and saw her with Mandy. Who was giving me daggers too!

"I am _SO_ sorry that the teachers organised the class schedule. And to be frank, I am more pissed than you by the fact we have the same class together!"Favourite class, now ruined.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way." She looked at Gary, "And your crazy arse friend." _Shit!_

Gary looked at _Emma_ and stood up. He went up to her face and said in a voice so calmly, "Why don't you just fuck off you lonely ass bitch." He said it so calmly that chills went up my spine.

_Emma_, I'd like to say, _tried_ to look calm and straight, said back at him, "Are you going to make me?"

He glared at her and in his spine chilling calm voice said, "Just sit down _whore_." I have now decided. _Gary's my best friend!_ After, _Emma's_ face was of total shock, eyes wide, mouth open, that I even took a picture of it with a camera that was on my table. Great if I had a dart board, I can use her picture for practise.

She shook her head and remembered where she was, "Delete that picture now!" She hissed with a sour face.

"Let me think, no." That picture was too perfect to delete.

"Hello! Good afternoon class! Take your seats so we can start this fabulous lesson!" Ms Phillips beamed as she entered the room. I sat back down at the table with Gary. Who looked too calm to be real. _Emma_ sat with Mandy, her face still looked sour. "Today, I want you to take at least five pictures of sites around Bullworth that you find interesting! I will give you the maximum of one hour. I don't want your pictures to be filtered either! Because natural beauty is the best type of beauty. You may go in groups or go individually. Off you go now!"

Heading out of the classroom, _Emma_ pushed pass me, still with a sour look on her face. Immature cow. Walking into the town, I guess me and Gary decided to be in a group because we were walking with each other. He was still acting cold though.

"Are you... feeling... well?" Was that the right question to ask at this time?

"Why ask that? _Afraid_ that I didn't take my meds?" No. It was not right.

"No. That's your personal stuff. I only asks because you seem, soo,. Distant at the moment."

"Yeah, well that's Jimmy's fault."

"Because he called you the 'C' word?" I don't dare say it in front of him. "It's your fault too you know. If you didn't say that thing about his mum then this wouldn't have happened. And remember you have a second chance with them too, so don't blow it." We were passing the beach, so I took out the camera and took a picture with the lighthouse in it too.

"I just wanted to have an adrenaline rush. That's all. I've only been back at this miserable dump for two days and I'm already bored!" He gets bored _that_ easily? And that was _his_ idea of an adrenaline rush? Gosh! That's different.

"Try and do something that won't make you bored then. Anything but taking over the school." God knows how _that_ will happen the second time.

"I don't intend to take over this trash of a place anymore. I have plans in the future." Oh goodness!

"Does it have anything to do with taking over a school, town, state or country?"

"Not so much as take over. I was thinking Mayor of a town!" He was looking at the sky, as though he was thinking.

"Mayor? Okay, not that bad. Better than a school that's for sure. But," the idea made me have a sickly feeling inside. "are you going to try and take over the town? Like you tried with the school?" We were now walking past City Hall. How ironic. I took a picture of that too; mainly because of what Gary said interested me.

"Not take over, more like, try and get people to hear me out and try my ideas." That was, kind of, sad what he said. People really don't give him enough credit about things because of the past. Even if he acts the way he does now.

"Well, if you do run for Mayor you'll get my vote." Then, finally, I saw that signature smirk of his.

"You do that then; I'll make sure you stay by my side. Day AND night when I become Mayor." There he was! That arrogant, sarcy... amusing Gary.

"You wish!" I laughed and he laughed too.

* * *

We were still looking around the town for pictures we could take and I only needed one more, I took a picture of the church and graveyard and I was deciding I would take one of the Academy when we got back, we still had 20 minutes to before we had to go back to lesson.

"How many do you need?" I asked Gary.

"Two, you?"

"One."

"Come with me." Gary said and pulled me by the arm. We were across between fast walking and running.

"Where are we going?!"

"Just wait and see."

I took us 10 minutes to get to the place Gary wanted to go to. And it just looked like a old run down hospital. Gary let go of my arm and smirked.

"This place is...?"

"I'll give you a hint. This was the _hospital_ I was taken to when I was _ill_." I said that to him when I first met him. So this must be... the Asylum!

"Why take me here? Are we allowed to even be here?"

"Because, it's an interesting place. To see and be in." He took out his camera and took a picture of the building. Then said quietly, "Very interesting indeed." I _was_ freaked out, but I thought better than to ask questions.

I took a picture of the Asylum too and began to walk back to the Academy. This day with Gary has been very interesting, first with the fight with Jimmy, then telling the bitch to back off,... oh yeah.

"By the way, what you said to that slut, thank you! I know why you did it, but I thought I would say thank you anyway. She really deserves what she gets." Hopefully that will be the last thank you I say to him ever.

"Well, like the time two nights ago, you could thank me in various other ways." He looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not in a million years!" We were back by this time and I took my final picture of the day. Bullworth Academy. A school for Nerds, Bullies and even a weird psychopath.

"I could make people invent a time machine when I'm Mayor then." He smugly said.

"In your dreams!" I laughed. At which point Gary took a picture of me with the camera. "Why did you take a picture of me?" I was shocked.

"Ms Phillips said take pictures of things you find most interesting. So I just did. I even told you when I first met you remember." Could I even forget how I first met him?! I'll have to try and bang my head again to erase that memory. I hate the word 'erase' or anything to do with eraser now.

"She said sites. I am clearly _not_ a site!" But he just walked pass me back to the main building. Ignoring my questions, whether he could hear what I was saying to him or if he would delete that photo. I don't even know if it was a good or bad one! But what shocked me most about today, I had quite a normal day with Gary Smith, and a normal conversation with him too. This is a good sign. I hope.

* * *

**This is my first FanFiction, might not be the greatest, but please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**An extra long chapter because I didn't upload for a while x( **

**May have spelling and grammar mistakes too :(**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The only worst thing about following Thursday was I had my first lesson of 'Shop' and I regretted going. I was in a smoke smelling garage with a bunch of Greasers. And not one of them was Larry! All I did was, or try to, fix a bikes' chain. At least I think it was what I had to do, I knew nothing about bikes. While I was trying to do _something_ with the bike, saw a girl greaser and the boy who called Larry away the time at the bleachers. They were snogging _pretty_ loudly while the boy was saying 'I love you' into her lips, it was very off-putting. And because I was too busy looking at them; I didn't notice the can of oil a Greaser was holding, because when I turned around, it went all over my white top. Perfect. Does oil even come out of clothes?!

I was so glad when class ended, but it was so long! I didn't really feel like going to that lesson again. I was wondering if I could change it to something else.

Me and Christy were in our rooms, Christy doing her maths homework and I was putting up decor on my side of the room that I forgot about before.

"Hey," I called Christy while putting up a Union Jack poster at the top of my bed, "can you change a lesson if you don't want to do it?"

"Yeah," She looked up from her work, "you will have to go to Miss Danvers. Why? What class are you hoping to change?"

"Shop, because when will I need to repair a bike when I can't even ride one? And even though it was the first day, I got oil on me. In a nutshell, I just don't like it."

"The same reasons I changed, apart from the fact that I _can_ ride a bike." No need to show off Christy.

"What did you change it to?" Anything was better than bike fixing.

"Home Economics with Mrs Peabody. She is a bitch though." I didn't care, anything was better than the lesson I had.

"But really though? You can't ride a bike?" Maybe I should have left that bit out.

"No, I never really learnt, my mum and dad were away quite often when I was little. I stayed with my grandma when they were away."

My dad was a pilot, who went _everywhere_ and my mum was a journalist, who went down to London. They were now a chef and a yoga teacher, very useful at Christmas and if I wanted something that was hard to get to.

"Maybe we could teach you someday?" After saying I had no interest in Shop. But it would be fun to learn.

"Yeah, sure. One of these days."

"Oh! By the way, I knocked over your hand bag by accident, and this came out." She handed my charm bracelet.

"Thanks. I forgot about this." It was a charm bracelet I got from my grandma when I was thirteen, each year on my birthday she would get me a charm. So far I had a teddy bear, 16 and my star sign.

"What kind of charm bracelet is that?" Christy interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Pandora, you have that in American don't you."

"Yeah, they have amazing charms!"

"I know, they're my favourite." It may sound stupid, but it always gave me good luck. But I wasn't going to tell Christy that, she might think I'm an idiot.

* * *

Then came the great lessons of Friday. Biology and Gym. _Joy!_ It's been a week since the accidents and there were no bumps on my head. Maybe I won't get any, fingers crossed. I got to Biology and saw Petey, I don't think I've seen him for quite some time now that I think about it, I bounced towards him.

"Hello stranger." I said when I sat down next to him, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Skylar." He looked up from his work, "Not much, just head boy business. I've been made to do little check-ups on Gary so he doesn't go overboard." He looked really tired while he said it.

"Overboard as in..."

"Starting to take over the school, manipulating the teachers again. Basically, everything he did last year." All this must be a burden on him.

"That must be hard for you to do that."

"Not really. I have to do it. I'm head boy after all. So how do you think you'll do in this lesson? No more fainting?"

"Haha no. I have something to help me out with the smell." He gave me a look that read '_what?_'.

Mr Slawter came in, "Class, today we will dissect a bird." _Birds!_ "Do the same as you did last week." Then he went around giving birds to everybody, but gave me a frog, "You Ms McKenzie did not complete the task last week, so you will do it today. Heart, lungs, liver and a written evaluation." Then went off.

I was prepared for this. I got out my iPod and earphones from my bag and a face mask which I got from the nurse and sprayed with perfume and put them on. Petey gave me a funny look.

"Prepared." I told him, in which he just nodded and got back to his bird. The face mask to prevent the awful smell and earphones so I couldn't hear the squelching of the organs. I obviously couldn't wear an eye mask since I had to see what I was doing.

I took great care during this. Even if I wanted it to be over as soon as possible, I wanted to get a good mark out of it. I was shaking throughout the whole thing and when I opened the thing, I think I threw up a bit in my mouth. I lost concentration a bit when Petey waved his hand in my face.

"You okay?" Petey mouthed at me. He already cut up the bird and began writing the evaluation.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." I think.

I carefully took out its heart, lungs and liver. The blood was dropping out and half way through, Imagine Dragons came on and sung Bleeding Out, thought it was bad timing for it. I finally finish, and I think I did a pretty good job at it too. I took my face mask off and earphones. I just finished writing the evaluation when the bell rang for lunch. I took out my earphones and mask.

"Ready for lunch?" Petey asked me.

"Yep!" and bounced are way to the canteen.

When we got there, everybody on my table looked at me with shock and the first thing someone said to me was.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Zoe was looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"'Cause there's blood on your face! And guts!" on my face?

I touched the left side of my face and there was nothing. Until I touched the right. Frogs blood and a bit of its guts. The smell, the look. _The feel._ I ran to the girls toilets.

After about 3 minutes of throwing up chucks, Christy and Zoe came in. Throwing up always left me in a bad mood and a bad taste in my mouth. Literally.

"Are you okay?" was I _okay_?!

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Next time. I think I'll use gloves." I came out of the cubical and Christy wiped the right side of my face. Looking at the tissue I still had a little bits of gut on me. I went to the mirrors and washed the little bits of guts I still had on my face. When we came out of the toilets, the first thing I heard was.

"You look like crap." I was so not in the mood.

"Fuck off Gary!" I said as stormed to my room, I needed to get my gym kit on my way there anyway. Because gym is just the class I wanted right now. Not!

"Hey!" I heard the sound of Zoe calling me. "Wait! Skylar!" I felt her hand yank me back hard. "What's wrong? You know he was just being a moron about this."

"I know, sorry, I'm just not in the mood to handle arsey comments."

"Where are you going?" she was walking beside me.

"Dorm to brush my teeth and get my gym kit."

"You still going to class after you hurled like that?"

"Yeah." I hated skipping class, just wasn't my thing.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat."

We were in my room by then and I went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Ar ou goin gim?" I asked her while I cleaned my teeth.

"I'm not going to gym." Zoe said the word 'gym' like it was venom in her mouth. "I dropped _that_ class last year."

After I finished Zoe handed me a breakfast bar.

"You didn't eat lunch. You'll be hungry later if you don't eat it."

"Thanks." I ripped open the packed and took a big bite out of it. It would have tasted better if I didn't brush my teeth, but it was better than nothing.

"I'm going to go to my class now." she was walking out of the room. "feel better and good luck in gym."

I got my gym bag and made my way to the girls changing rooms. Not before putting on my charm bracelet, hoping it will give me luck in the next hour. I honestly hope that it did, and that Russell guy was nowhere near me today, that brought back bad memories.

"Hey," Chirsty ran up beside me. "how are you feeling?"

"A bit better now that I ate something and brushed my teeth." Thank you Zoe.

"Good. Because today's class is dodgeball." Bugger. Last time I played that game, a boy hit me right in my chest. That bastard stung like hell.

"Great, okay. I can do that." I think.

After we got changed we sat in the sports hall to wait for pervy Burton.

"What was up with you before?" Gary.

"After you've just been sick, do you really think 'you look like crap' is a good thing to be said to you?" He needs a brain.

"It's better than, 'you look like something death spat on' isn't it."

"You know what, why can't we have just one day where we can have a normal conversation where one of us isn't being insulted or pissed."

"Because that would make it boring."

"That would make it interesting."

"It _would_ make it exciting."

"Really?"

"No."

We could argue about this all day and it wouldn't get us anywhere. We were throwing insults at each other now and I was about to call him a 'crazy psycho', good thing Mr Burton came in by then. Who knows what might have happened if I called him crazy.

"RIGHT! Dodgeball! Skylar, Christy, Angie, Pete and Russell verses Gary, Ivan, Larry, Hal and Constantinos." Thank god I wasn't in Gary's team. I almost forgot that Larry was in my gym class.

We all lined up on either side of the hall and waited till Mr Burton got the dodge balls. I caught Larry looking at me, smiled and nodded his head at me. I smiled and nodded my head back at him. He was really cute, in a wired way.

While Mr Burton got the dodge balls in place a deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Russell sorry for hitting Skylar." Oh god! I was the guy who knocked me out last week. I just stared at him wide eyed. "Russell sorry." Why did he talk like that? I was kind of sweet they way he apologised.

"It's. Okay." It wasn't his fault when I think about it. I then realised I was messing around with my bracelet. I always did when I was either nervous or bored.

"OKAY! The last one standing on their team wins." He blew the whistle. "Start." If there were any rules I knew about dodgeball, it was try to stay focused at all times, don't stand back and hide and never celebrate early.

It started off with Petey getting hit fist by Gary. No surprise there. Then it was Constantinos by Russell. I nearly got Hal out but missed by mere centimetres. Or meters. Russell got Hal out after I missed then said.

"Russell help Skylar." I think he was trying to make up for what happened last week. How sweet!

Ivan got out by Angie, I think we were all shocked. She was so happy, that her and Christy were squealing then got hit out by Gary and Larry. They celebrated too early. Gary and Larry were the only ones left on the opposite side. I was pretty proud of myself when I got Gary out. I didn't hit him out I only caught the ball he was aiming at me. But then, out of all things, Russell got hit out by Larry. So it was just me left and Larry left.

"Sorry Skylar." Russell called out.

"Good luck." Petey said.

"Try and. And. Win?" Christy said to me.

I turned to them and said, "Are you kidding me?!" I couldn't do this. One, he's athletic, and two it's Larry!

"Watch out!" came a yell from someone. I didn't focus!

I turned back and saw a dodgeball coming right at me, quite fast too. My brain was functioning really slow at this point because I didn't know what to do. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head, waiting for the worst.

I didn't feel anything. All I heard was Christy's barely audible gasp. Did he miss? I didn't hear the ball slamming against the wall behind me. I opened my eyes and turned my head. There in front of me, was Gary.

I couldn't see his face and when I moved to the side of him, I saw that his eyes looked like they were full of, anger? But I couldn't concentrate on the look on his face. I was more concentrated on the fact that he stopped the ball from hitting me. Why would he do something like that for me?

After a while he finally said, "Here," he passed me the ball, "make it count." And walked away to sit back down.

I might as well get Larry out, I didn't want to, but I owed it to Gary. I walked up to the half way point and threw the ball at his chest. Our team won. My teammates were happy that we won, but more over they were shocked that Gary did that.

The bell rang to mark the end of lessons and everybody made their way to the changing rooms. Before Gary could leave, I pulled him back and raised an eyebrow at him, hoping he knew what it meant.

"What?" he said and looked at me like _I_ was the weird one here.

"What do you mean 'what?' why did you do that? Your team could have won and you would have been pleased if I got hit too."

"I heard what happened last week and with what happened today and I thought that you would not want to throw up again or end up in the nurse's office. _Again. _So this is me making it up to you." That was actually nice of him to do that.

"Oh right, well thanks."

"You're welcome. Don't get use to it though." Should have seen that one coming.

I let go of his hand and went to the girls changing rooms, where Christy was gossiping.

"What was _that_ about?"

"He was just trying to make it up to me." who knew he could have a nice side to him.

After I got changed I me and Christy made our way out of the changing rooms so we could go to our dorms, we were stopped when we came out by Larry.

"Hey," he started, "listen. I'm sorry about that fast ball. I just get really into sports that's all." I could forgive him.

"It's okay." I smiled at him.

"Cool. But it's lucky that Gary came to stop the ball."

"Yeah. Lucky."

Then, awkward silence. Nobody said anything, and I was messing with my bracelet again. Christy broke it for us.

"We need to get back." Then she started to pull me away.

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll see you tomorrow with your friend?"

"Yeah you will." I still needed to ask Zoe. Really hope she will come with me, because it was either her or Christy. And I'm still not a 100% sure with Christy.

"Is it me," Christy began when Larry went off, "or is it that, you two don't really have that much of a conversation?"

"That's only because we don't know each other that well." I hope it was for that reason.

"Alright." Was all she said.

We came out of the gym and heard a cocky voice say, "How long does it take for girls to get changed?" Gary said. Him and Petey must have waited for us because they started to walk beside us, Petey next to Christy and Gary next to me.

"It takes a long time to be fair. Check your make-up and hair, sometimes redo it and take time getting changed." The real reason we took so long, was because Christy did all of them things and made me wait for her.

"That's stupid. Why do that when it's the end of the day and lessons?"

"It's just how girls are." Some of us.

"But nobody's going to see them. Waste of time if you ask me." Thing is, I didn't. Wait a minute...

"See?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He raised one back, "'See?' what?"

"We're having a normal conversation where we don't throw insults at each other." I was surprised.

He ruined it by saying, "Not yet moron." Moment killer or what.

"You had to ruin it didn't you?"

"Of course I did." So modest.

We carried on talking about how conversations could be interesting without insulting each other. It kind of went well, it would have been better if Gary didn't insult me at the end of every sentence. I think he only did that to get on my nerves though, I saw right through him.

"See ya Petey, bye idiot." I said when we sent into our dorm.

"Bye moron." Gary said back.

Christy didn't say anything when we walked back to our room, but when I shut the door she said.

"Didn't you notice that you and Gary have way more of a conversation than you do with Peanut?"

I thought about this for a bit. I spoke more with Gary because I know more about him, but I met Peanut before I met Gary. And I hang out with Gary too.

"That's because I know more about him." It must be. It's obvious.

"Is that it?" she looked at me like she was trying to get a secret out of me. A secret that even I didn't know.

"Yeah. I'm going to have a shower." I didn't want any more questions about this.

I got my wash bag and took off my charm bracelet. I guess it did give me luck in the end.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I took extra time to get ready to meet Larry in town. I wore grey jeans and a blue top with dolly shoes. I finally persuaded Zoe to come me to the race, provided that I buy her lunch for today and tomorrow and help her with her Geography homework. We were on our way to the race when Zoe stopped me and said,

"Here, got this from the lost and found" she passed me a leather jacket, I think it was clean. "You will need this to get a good impression with Peanut." Again with the weird nickname.

"Okay, thanks." I put it on and it smelt like the rich scent of leather. That was a smell I didn't really like.

On our way there, we walk under a tunnel and heard the gross sound of people snogging again. I turned to see who it was. It was the girl from Shop class with a completely different guy from before. This guy had dark skin and worn, what looked like the Preppie uniform. Was she cheating on Johnny? She stopped and noticed me staring.

She gave me a dirty look and said, "Hey, do you wanna to pop your eyes back in Kim Goodman?" who?

I quickly turned my head back and Zoe whispered to me, "Take no notice of that bitch. She's just a whore." She was correct. I know one when I see one.

* * *

When we got there, it was full of the Greasers, smoking, sweating and mucked with oil. This, was something I was not quite expecting. Then we spotted Jimmy.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't want him here while I was talking to Larry. He would only make fun of me and tell Gary. Who would make fun of me even more!

"I'm here for the race! I won last year and I'm going to keep my crown this year." He announced proudly.

"If I knew you were in the race I wouldn't have gotten Skylar to buy me food and do my homework!"

"Is the deal off then?" I hoped.

"Of course not! I came thinking I was going to be surrounded by Greasers all day." She isn't going to say no. "I'll be cheering you on," I gave her a look that said 'what?!' "I'm not going to cheer those Grease balls." At least she spoke the truth.

"Thanks babe" and winked at her.

"No problem. Where's Pete and Gary anyway? I thought they might be with you since your racing, but I don't see them." She said while she was looking around.

"They have to report to Crabblesnitch because it's been his first days back at school. They should be down here later though" At least Gary wasn't here now. "I've got to go and start. See you guys after."

Then Jimmy went off, but before he did him and Zoe locked lips. I say locked lips, but they really sucked each other's faces off. And I was just awkwardly standing there. Hopefully, if I get a boyfriend, but I don't really want him to suck my face off... After about 2 very long minutes of the tongue tug of war, they finally broke away.

"Good luck!" She said to him and he cycled off.

I didn't think I should say anything. My stomach did it for me.

She turned to me and asked, "Hungry?"

"A little."

"There's a food stand thing over there, but I'll go get you something. Some of the food might not be... clean and edible." I handed her money before she went, for my food and her food as it was part of the deal.

I spotted Larry a few meters away from the food stand and our eyes instantly met each others. I thought he would just nod and wave, but he came bouncing towards me with a big grin on his face.

"Hey," he said looked over my head, "thanks for coming down."

"Hi, thanks for inviting me." I smiled at him.

"Did you and your friend get here okay?" He was still looking around. What was up with him?

"Yeah, we didn't get lost so that was good." Zoe lives here so she knew the place well.

"Huh? Oh! Good." Something was defiantly up with him.

"Is everything okay?" did he notice the leather jacket?

"Yeah, good. Erm, why don't you show me to your friend?" what? "So I can tell the guys who to watch out for. We don't want nobody getting hurt."

"Er, okay..." this was getting a little wired, I'm sure he's met Zoe before.

We walked back to the food stand in complete silence. This was more awkward than usual.

"Hey," I said when we came up to Zoe, "Larry, this is my friend that I brought along, Zoe."

Larry just frowned and said, "Oh, yeah. Hey Zo."

She squinted her eyes at him, "It's Zoe, and yeah, hi Peanut."

His frown deepened by the nickname. But he shook it off and said to me, "Did you bring anybody else?"

"Er, erm, no. Was I suppose to?" I was getting a bit upset by this.

"I thought that you would bring your other friend." Christy? "Emma."

Holy mother of fucking god. Zoe was staring at him shocked.

"Ex-excuse me?" anger. That's what was bubbling in my stomach at the moment.

"I thought your friend that you were going to invite was that hot chick Emma. You two know each other. Don't you?"

That bastard! He didn't invite me to see me; he invited me so that I could invite that bitch so he could talk to her.

I took the jacket off and dropped it on the ground and walked off. While I walk to where is it was I was walking to, I heard Peanut say "Wait!" and "Skylar!". Then I heard a slap. I was about to turn around to see what happened, but Zoe came and pulled me away and walked with me.

"Right," we were sat on some chairs away from the crowd. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I was till boiling with rage.

She looked at me like I was stupid, "You can't just sit back and do nothing after he lead you on like that!" was revenge really the answer?

"What can I do then? Tell the teacher that a boy was mean to me?"

"Don't be a idiot. Do something that will hurt his feelings even more than yours."

"Like what?"

"The thing he most treasures in the world is that dirty bike of his. Do you like bikes?"

"You do know that I'm crap at 'Shop' don't you? All I can do is break a bike not fix... one" Bingo.

* * *

"Everybody to their starting points!" yelled the commentator. All the opponents went up to the line and at the same time Zoe came strolling back.

"Did you tell him?" I asked her.

"Yeah and the reason why." I made a face, why did she do that? "I had to; he would have thought we did it so he could only win." I guess could forgive her.

"On your marks." the commentator began, "Get set. GO!" and waved a flag.

All of the competitors raced to the front. Everybody was yelling for the Greasers and a few were yelling for Jimmy to win. Including me. At first, it went great. Jimmy, Johnny and Peanut were leading the front, with Jimmy staying well away from them. Then it came to the big turning for them. Jimmy raced fast to do it first, and he did it in time too because when Peanut came third, his whole bike came apart and blocked almost half of the turning track. When one goes down, they all go down. A few in this case, because some of the Greasers behind them noticed and took a different route.

"I have no idea what this is," I took my hand from behind my back to show Zoe the piece of metal I took from it. "But I think I was a good idea to take it off." I grinned and her and she grinned back.

This felt great. Peanut had his bike broke and I didn't feel angry and hurt anymore. Not that much from before anyway.

"Well well well." Came a familiar voice from behind me. "I never knew you were _this_ much of a dirty girl."

"It was for a good cause." I turned to see Petey and Gary. This was the first time I saw him wearing his own clothes. It was simple, yet surprising for some reason. He came and stood next to me while the race was still going on.

"Please, pray tell. What was the good cause?" like I would tell Gary.

I'll give him a big hint though, "The moral of this story is that, girls don't like to be use." He began to open his mouth to say something. "The end."

"But–"

"Case closed." I interrupted him.

"How–" I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Story's ended. No questions. Okay?"

He looked at me in the eyes and nodded. I nodded back and pulled my hand away.

It was silent for a while, despite the cheering, and then he said, "Skylar." I looked at him. "You know your hand smells like oil and sweat right?" Great.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just like to say, thank you to everybody who has reviewed, followed and favorited my story and thank you everybody who reads it! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

At the end of the day Jimmy won the race. When he got given the trophy, Zoe went up and have him and hug, in which Jimmy squeezed her tight and lifted her up. Even if they snogged each other's faces off before, it was cute seeing them like this.

"Let's go to 'Burgers' to celebrate!" he declared.

"Yeah!" We all chorus. Even though I had no idea where that was.

Zoe got on Jimmy's back for a piggy back and me and Petey have him a high-five. Gary, he just gave Jimmy a nod. But the happiness stopped in a blink of an eye.

"Who fucked with my bike?!" An angry voice called out. Oh shit...

Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at Peanut. I still had the bike part in my hand!

"Who was it?!" I didn't know what to do. I should have thrown it away or dumped when I had the chance. Now's not the time to be a chicken.

"I did." I walked up and lifted the hand with the metal part.

He had an angry killer look in his eyes.

"Is this because I wanted Emma instead of you?"

I heard Pete gasp and saw Zoe and Jimmy look at him with an angry expression.

"Yes and no. I did it because your kind is the most horrible kind on this planet! And I don't like being used! AND the fact I was used because of that bitch makes me furious! So you can go fuck yourself Peanut!" All this yelling made me feel really good.

"Don't call me that you whore! You're gonna regret messing around with my bike." He was walking towards me and began to raise his hand.

"Sorry, but you're boring us." Gary said and began pulling me away at the arm.

"And we have better things to do than stand here and listen to your shit." Zoe jump down from Jimmy and pulled me away at the other arm.

"Just you wait! You don't fuck with a Greaser's bike!" He yelled.

"Like I give two shits!" I called back.

* * *

When we walked out of New Coventry, the mood changed instantly. Everybody was happy and Zoe went back onto Jimmy's back and me, Petey and Gary were linked arm in arm to 'Burgers'. I think this has, sort of, the happiest I've ever been. Despite the earlier commotion. It still hurt me in the inside though.

When we got back we went straight to our dorms. I still had that hurt pain in my stomach. Zoe stopped me when I opened the door to my room, Christy was in there too.

"Forget everything about that bastard Peanut. We all knew you were too good for him anyway." She was trying to make me feel better. It was working.

"Thanks. For coming with me today and sticking up for me. Again." I need a tally with all the 'thank yous' I'm saying.

"It's okay. You can still help me with my homework tomorrow though." She smiled and walked to her room.

I turned into my room and Christy was sitting in her bed staring at me. I stared back at her. We were just staring at each other.

"You alright?" I finally asked her.

"How was today? Are you going out with Peanut?" Very straight forward.

"Today was interesting. No, I will never go out with that git." Bastard.

"Why? What happened?"

"Basically, I was used because of that little bitch."

"Emma?! No way! That's terrible!"

"Yeah, well I don't really want to talk about this."

"Yeah, totally. I'll give you as much time as you want." She went back to working. I don't think I'll tell her in time, she'll probably make a huge fuss over nothing or worst.

* * *

The next day we were sat in town, Jimmy still having a high from his victory. We were actually having fun and my hurt gut feeling was going away.

"Next time, it will be against the Preppies." Jimmy informed us.

"When's that then?"

"In a couple of months."

I turned to Petey and Gary, "Are you two going to join? Or sit back and watch again?"

Petey said glumly, "No, I'm no good with that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, I didn't do it yesterday because of that stupid meeting." Gary said.

"A very _called for_ meeting." I corrected him, "Cool."

"Why? Are you going to cheer me on?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Millions years Gary. Million years." I sighed shaking my head at him.

He simply said, "Time machine."

I noticed the others stopped talking, and look at us in a wired way.

"What?" I asked them.

"Time machine? That is for...?" Jimmy said.

"Something we spoke about in Photography." I didn't know if Gary wanting to become Mayor was a secret or not.

Zoe gave me a look that said 'what's going on?', I gave a shrug back meaning 'nothing'. And before she could give me a sign back someone, or should I say some_thing_, butted in.

"Don't you hate it when you get used by a guy you like?" it was Mandy talking to the little cow.

"Don't know," she had her voice raised and her head turned away from me, "I've never been used. But it must be terrible." Well that was a god damn fucking lie! She turned her head instantly after, tried to look surprised, as if she didn't know I was there and said "Oh hi Skylar."

"OH! Hiya!" I said to her like I was surprised to see her to.

"How has your days been?" not day, days as in last week and yesterday.

"Grand, yours?" I knew what she was trying to do.

"Fabulous!"she said it with a bitchy smirk and a squint in her eyes.

I didn't have to look at what the others were doing, it was very clear on Mandy's glare that she gave them, that they were giving dirty looks to them.

"You know," Zoe said with disgust in her voice, "don't you hate it when your day starts to gets ruined by two bitches?"

"Wouldn't know," Jimmy began, "however, I do hate it when two sluts come and interrupt us when we are clearly better without them."

"Same!" I said.

"Head boy," _Emma_ turned to Petey, "these people are obviously calling us names and giving us trouble. Can you do something about this?"

"I-I'm not sure what I can do." I think Petey didn't want to give his friends a disciplinary action.

"You don't do anything, I tell Crabble-whatever that you didn't do your job properly." Petey and Crabblesnich mush have saw much worse accusations and they don't get him in trouble. "And we," she pointed to herself and Mandy, "will ask for a new, better head boy for the school."

Could she do something like that? After only two, long, weeks of being at this school too. But then again, the head cheerleader won't give off a good look if she complains too. I looked at Petey, his face was full of shock and he was look from us to them and back again. Jimmy helped him be head boy last year, and still had that title this year. He would be gutted if it got taken away from him.

Gary's face was full of anger, he turned to Petey, "Don't you–"

I interrupted, "You do what you have to do Petey." That bitch is _not_ going to win this one. "You go straight to Crabblesnitch and tell him mean people were calling her names." I didn't know about anybody else, but I thought _this_ was funny compared to all the other bullying that's been going on.

"Whatever. Just make you sure do!" she was basically getting a teacher to help her.

After she left Gary poked me in the arm.

"What?!"

"Do you know what might happen if I get a bad comment on my record? After only being back for a week!"

"You didn't say anything, why would you get in trouble, if we do that is." We looked at Petey.

"I-I have to," Jimmy gave him a '_what the hell_' look, "Its Mandy. She'll make sure I do something."

"This is unbelievable." Jimmy shook his head, "If we get into deep crap I'm blaming you Pete!" I've never seen Petey look so scared in his life.

In the end, we didn't get detention or a disciplinary action, because they thought it was 'silly' accusation too. We were however, got made to be 'stage helpers' for the play in April. Jimmy was equally pissed off from before, now. They left before me, as I had to ask Ms Danvers to change 'Shop' to 'Home Economics'. She sighed at first and mumbled about something being hopeless... then changed it for me. I gave her an arsey smile and thank you before I left. Me hopeless... I'm not _that_ hopeless.

"...tights and stupid make-up!" Jimmy yelled when I came out.

"What about tights and make-up?" I asked him and looked at the others.

"Nothing!" Jimmy quickly said, "Doesn't matter!" he seemed, embarrassed. I have to know now.

"What is it? Tell me, you've probably heard worse about me." That was defiantly true.

"Jimmy had to wear tights and make-up last time we did a play." Zoe said. _Jimmy_? In tights _and_ make-up!

"What were you? A ballerina?"

"He was The Nutcracker." He looked like he was about to die of humiliation. HA! Now he knows what it's like in my shoes.

"My nuts _were_ cracking in them tight tights."

"You're only going to be helpers, not be _in_ the play." Petey said.

"Shut up Petey!" Jimmy said angrily, "You're going to be helping too!" he pointed at him.

"I said I'm sorry." Petey muttered.

"Well '_sorry_' don't cut it this time!" he really was angry.

A raised voice interrupted them, "What are you girls yelling about." He has, probably the worst timing in history.

"Fuck off Smith!" then he walked away with Petey at his tail.

He raised his eyebrows at him as he walked away and looked at me and nodded his head towards Jimmy's direction, indicating a question, '_what's up with him?_'

"Our punishment is to be stage helpers in a play. And I think he was '_reminiscing_' about his last time he was in a play." Zoe informed him.

"Ah the Nutcracker's upset is he?"

"How do you know what he was? You weren't even there. Were you?"

"I was... incognito." He said it with a mischievous smile. "What's this year's play then?"

"Alice in Wonderland or Wizard of Oz."

He turned to me, I had an idea about what he was about to say, "You, Skylar, would make an excellent Wicked Witch of the West!"

I smirked at him, "Thanks. You would make a great brainless scarecrow!"

"At least I would have to act with mine. With you, just act like yourself."

Zoe laughed, "It's a shame you guys won't be doing the play 'Wicked'."

"Wicked?" what the heck is that?

"It's the witch's point of view before Dorothy landed, and the scarecrow has a bit of a role in it too." She stood there smiling at us.

"Sounds better than the original story."

"With you," she pointed at me, "as the witch and you," she pointed at Gary, "as the scarecrow... I think you two might like it." Then she went off in the direction Jimmy walked off to. "See you." She said over her shoulder.

"Whaaaattt?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

I looked at Gary and he had a blank expression on his face.

"Have you seen this 'Wicked'?"

It took a moment for him to reply, "Nope." Then walked off in the same direction as Zoe and the others. I came to the conclusion that Sundays were days people acted most strange I think.

* * *

**Please Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After that, days flew by and I saw Emma near enough less and less and got luckier too, as I didn't throw up in any Biology classes. However, my first Home Economics lesson didn't go well, when I walked through the door Mrs Peabody yelled at me because of how I missed loads in the first couple of lessons, and to get back on track I have to stay behind on Thursdays and complete it. Christy was right, she _is_ a bitch. But it was better than being in a lesson with the bastard Peanut. Speaking about him, every time I see him he always give me an evil or dirty look, and when it came to Gym class, either Gary, Petey or Christy made sure I wasn't in the same group as him. I'm glad they do that for me, if they didn't I'd probably be having weekly visits in the nurses office again, for '_accidental_' reasons. But, looking at the calendar, the holiday most teens enjoy was coming up in a couple of days! Halloween, the only time where slags can dress up as slags legally. I had my outfit bought, ripped, dirtied and ready, all I had to do was break a shoe heel then I was done. Christy had a fairy costume because she thought she would look _really_ cute.

"What are you wearing this year? Not that pink bunny costume, right?" Zoe asked Petey at the end of the day. _Bunny Costume?_

"You wore a _bunny_ costume last year?" Why would he wear that?

He looked glum. "No! I was made to wear it."

"Who made you?"

"Femme Boy! Guess what holiday is coming up!" Ah, never mind. I should have guessed.

"I've already got my costume." Petey looked frighten.

He started in an annoyed voice, "Listen-"

I interrupted by singing, "Second chance!"

Now he face look _really_ annoyed, probably because he couldn't get his own way.

"Fine, you go as something really boring then." Then slumped in a seat opposite me, we were in the _cafeteria_ since we couldn't be bothered going out.

"What are you going as?" hope it was nothing cliché or idiotic.

"Policeman." Hmm... At bit cliché.

"Okay," Jimmy raised his voice to get our attention, "Everybody _needs_ to be careful now. Just because the school is better than before-"

"Even though people still get bullied." Zoe reminded him.

"Nobody's perfect." _Gary_. "So like I said, look out because people _will_ prank you in the funniest and embarrassing way."

Everybody was nodding their heads; apart from Gary he was too busy writing on a piece of paper. It was like Jimmy was the leader of this group since everybody was nodding at him.

"What kind of pranks?" I haven't had a prank pulled on me yet and I've only been here for at least more than a month. Maybe that wasn't long enough.

Jimmy was staring at what Gary was writing down then looked at me and began, "There's-"

"Well!" Gary interrupted looking up. "There's fire cracks, but they will be thrown anytime, but mostly Halloween; there's eggs, stink bombs... All the regular pranks really, but people will prank even more!" He was acting like a kid at Christmas. He couldn't wait for the day to begin.

"Okay... So have you lot got your costumes ready?" I asked the others.

"Nearly, I just need a red bandanna, you?" Zoe replied.

"Yep, just a broke heel and I'm good."

"What are you going as?" Petey asked me.

"Ah!" I tapped my finger on my nose, "You have to wait till the day." I like surprising people.

"Okay, but I might not see you a lot that day."

"Why?" where was he going?

"I'm going trick or treating with Christy and Angie." That's... nice?

"Don't be so lame femme boy!" Gary said to him.

I kicked him under the table, "Hope you guys have fun. Save me a chocolate when you get back though." One good thing about having a friend go trick or treating, they bring back a lot of sweets. They can't eat it all can they.

A stinging pain went through my leg as Gary kicked me back. He kicked me with three times more pain than I gave him.

"Ow! I didn't kick you _that_ hard." I rubbed my leg. That's going to bruise like a bitch.

"Don't kick me to begin with!"

"Don't be mean to begin with!"

"Stop arguing like a bunch of seven-year olds!" Zoe yelled over us.

"She started it." Gary accused and pointed at me.

"No I never, you started it!" I pointed at him.

"Correction! A bunch of four-year olds."

I stuck my tongue at her to show her the true age. She smirked and stuck her tongue out. It was great having friends like these.

"Idiots." Gary sighed and put down his pen.

"What did you say?" Zoe turned to him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!"

Zoe squinted her eyes at him and looked at the piece of paper, "Is that what I think it is?"

"What are you–" his eyes widen and a look of shock and angry swept his face. "Of course I'm not!"

"Just checking, you're never too sure." She turned to Jimmy and he nodded at her.

He looked angry and, maybe, hurt? I literally had no idea what they were on about.

"Skylar McKenzie!" a high pitch voice called me from the doorway and made us jump.

I turned around and saw the bitch of a teacher Mrs Peabody. _MRS_. Who would marry her? Moody old cow.

"Yes miss." I tried to sound polite.

She came up with a scowl on her face. "You didn't do these questions correctly!" she showed me a piece of paper in her hand and it had three questions wrong.

She just stood there. What was she waiting for? "I'm... sorry?" was that it?

"Come with me! You're going to do them again!" _again?_ I just wasted my evening yesterday to do it.

"Can't I do it next week?" I just started to relax for the weekend after all.

"No, don't be so stupid! Meet me in the class room in five minutes or you _will_ get detention!" then she walked off.

I was starting to get a headache, maybe I was better off in shop class after all. I turned back around to see the others, excluding Petey, trying to stiffly their laughter or smile. Perfect. I didn't say anything, I just got up and went to Peabody.

Zoe called, "B-bye then." She still tried to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah yeah." and waved over my shoulder.

* * *

**Please Review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was finally Halloween, and I've been pretty safe regarding pranks, only a firecracker thrown at my legs by some Jocks, the morons. I only wish I could say the same about Petey. 2 stink bombs, 3 firecrackers and a carton of eggs. All in one day. He must have washed his clothes so many times that the pink in his top had started to fade back to white. The others were okay, Gary and Jimmy didn't get pranked, probably because people were too scared to prank 'the king' and the sociopathic psychopath. Zoe didn't get pranked too, probably because of Jimmy, and Christy only had one or two stink bombs at her. It could have been much worst. Like Petey.

It took me at least 3 hours, 2 hours minimum, to do the make-up. When it's Halloween I go all out, take time to get ready and get, or make, the perfect outfit. Looking in the mirror I think I did pretty well for myself, defiantly better than last year and the bruise Gary gave me was a bit of an extra. I put my charm bracelet on too, had to add accessory to it. Christy was just about done in her costume, all she had to do was put glitter in her hair and that was it. I know that she wants to look cute, buts its Halloween for pete's sake!

"Ready to go?" I asked her when she finished with her hair.

"Yeah. Wow, your outfit is really... Something." She was staring in astonishment.

"I know right I got the idea from the movie."

"Yeah, I think I've seen it once."

Then we went out to meet the others. Outside, we heard bangs, glass being broken and the smell of rot. I met them at the front of the school and Christy went off to meet Petey and Angie. Zoe was dressed as a bloody pirate, Jimmy as Frankenstein's monster and Gary as, what I thought himself, Freddie Kruger.

"Aren't you going to put your costume on Gary?" I jested.

He pulled his mask up, "Very funny Skylar. You know, you should really be a comedian!"

"I know right! I so could too!" See, I could be sarcastic back.

"Whatever, anyway back to the important topic. Pranks! In pairs we are going to see who plays the most pranks on people. Whoever loses has to give their portion of Petey's candy to the winners, but to prove that you did a prank you must take either a picture or video." he really thought about all this.

"Why is that the prize and why are we doing this again?" I asked him.

"It was the only prize we could agree on and for the fun of it. Now the pairs."

"I've got Zoe." Jimmy said immediately while he pulled Zoe to his side. WHAT?!

"Wait, does that mean I'm with..."

"Me bride of Frankenstein." God sake!

"Corpse Bride actually!" if we're going to be 'partners in crime', he might as well get it right.

"Like I give a crap. Since the pairs are decided let's get going."

Jimmy and Zoe went one way and me and Gary went another. Being partners with Gary is going to be hell.

"Okay," he started, "first we are going to prank the first years. I'll do the scaring, you do the pictures." He pulled his mask down.

"You don't have to wear that mask to scare them you know. You face is just fine."

"Hilarious. Just get the camera ready." Demanding or what.

"Yes your highness." I took my phone out to get ready.

Even though it wasn't nice to prank the little kids, it was so funny seeing the faces they made, we laughed over it after the picture was taken. We then pranked some of the older nerds, I was so brave that I put a 'kick me' sign, which Gary gave me, on Earnest's back, which he deserves. The pervert. Gary however, I think took it a step too far and threw eggs at them and a rocket, in which they scream and ran like headless chickens, while getting kicked up the arse. Then, we sadly saw the slut, and I mean slut. _Emma_ was dressed as a slaggy nurse, no surprise there. Her boobs were sticking out and her skirt was up to her arse, it practically screamed prostitute. She was standing with some Jocks outside the gym and was trying to flirt with them.

She saw me walk pass and said, "Look at you! You know that's the only time you'll be wearing a wedding dress, right?"

But before I could think or say a comeback to her there was a shout of 'WHAT OUT!' and three rotten eggs and a stink bomb was thrown at her. She was red in the face when she screamed her head off, which maybe put the Jocks off her because they were staring at her and backed off slowly. All the while, a giggling Zoe was hiding behind the corner with a phone out and me and Gary were laughing. Jimmy ran pass with a big grin on his face, he was proud of his work, and I was too.

She stormed off and we, mainly Gary, got back into pranking people. After about five people getting 'kick me' signs on them, wedgied and various items thrown at them, I turned to Gary.

"I want to prank somebody _please_." He's been pranking for the past hour, it was my turn.

"Oh yeah, who?" I thought about it and came to the perfect person and prank.

"Mrs Peabody." He was either looking at me in shock, or disbelief.

"Pfft, no way."

"Uhh, yes way." I tried to give him a serious look.

He was looking at me with a squint in his eye, "What kind of prank?"

"Leave that to me."

We were in Peabody's office in the girls dorm, I came in through the doors, whereas Gary came in from the roof and I have absolutely no idea why.

"You film it and I do the prank, yes?"

"Yes I've got it." I handed Gary my phone.

He clicked record.

I said to the camera, "Hello," I felt awkward speak to a camera, "this is _MY_ prank on the bitch Peabody." I took the coffee mug from the desk and poured some of the contence out into a plant pot.

"Aren't you going to say your name, age, life story while you're at it?" he sarcastically said, still having the camera on me.

"Shut up _please_ Gary!" I didn't know where she was or when she was coming back.

I put the cup down and took out a blue bottle; I showed it to the camera and said "Property of the little bitch." And began pouring it into the drink.

"Are you serious?" he asked. _About the prank?_ "That's that little whores?!"

"Yeah, she doesn't exercise!" I remember seeing her sneakily drink some a couple of times when she thought nobody was looking.

"That should do it." I put the lid back on and admired my work. "I _was_ going to prank that little bitch, but Jimmy did it for me. And she's used to this stuff anyway."

"What does the label say? About the dosage." He still had the camera on me even though he could have switched it off.

I had to squint at the small print, "I'm not really sure, two teaspoons or tablespoons I think."

"Well that was more than two tablespoons I can tell you _that_ for sure."

"Oops." I turned to him, "You know, you can turn the camera off now."

"I have." He was still holding my phone up.

I put my free hand on my hip, "What, are you doing then?"

"I'm– " a loud door banging shut froze us.

"Honestly," came the voice of _the_ teacher, "Idiotic kids! Next time I see one pull a prank on me I'll make sure they get expelled!" we could hear her footsteps on the ground floor. I didn't want to get expelled. Even if it was a crappy school, I liked it here.

I turned to Gary, I was worried and nervous and a little bit scared. "G-Gary." I whispered, I was fiddling with my bracelet.

He didn't say anything but put his finger to his lips and pointed to the window. _The window?!_ We were on the first floor, we could fall and die! _I_ could fall and die! Gary rushed passed me, taking the bottle from my hands and opened the window and before I could register anything, a second later Gary _jumped_ from the window ledge to the ground outside. I rushed to the window to see if he was okay. He was looking up at me with his arms and hands out. He must have threw the bottle in the bushes.

"Jump!" He whisper-yelled to me.

"What?!" I said back to him.

"Jump, trust me!"

Peabody's footsteps were getting closer and I was getting more nervous. I didn't think, I just jumped. My last thought was '_I didn't write a will!'_ Or, what I thought was my last thought. Gary, thank the lords, caught me and was carrying me bridal style, pardon the pun, away from the girls dorm. He was carrying me _out _of campus to somewhere else and I was still frozen from fear.

He was probably carrying me for a while when I finally got over my frozen state.

"I'm fine now." I said to him, "You can put me down."

He set me down gently and had his arms out to make sure I wouldn't stumble or fall. After I assured him I was fine, he began walking again in the same direction he was carrying me. I walked with him, to wherever it was. The route we were taking did look familiar though.

"Where are you, we, going?"

"My turn to play a 'big prank'." Was all he said.

The asylum sign was what was in front of me when we came off the road. He wanted to prank, at the asylum?!

"You can't do that here! What if you get in trouble?" he'll get a bad comment on his record.

"That is why," he began with a mischievous smile, "you need to do it without getting seen to get caught."

"What are you going to do?"

"Apparently, every Halloween, they lock up all the inmates till the day is over, because of pranks. I plan to open up every cell so they can have fun!" I didn't know if it was evil or kind. "You just record while I prank. Okay?"

He handed me back my phone, "Okay..."

"I'll be right back, start recording when I get in." He pulled his mask on then he ran off towards the building.

Wouldn't he get into trouble?! But then again, he _is_ wearing a mask. I just saw his silhouette in the grounds and turned the camera on and faced it to both the building and ground, he just got into the building without any trouble. I wonder how long this was going to take; my legs are going to kill me. I looked around carefully to see if I could sit on anything, I just saw a small boulder a few yards away and decided to sit on it; I made sure I didn't move the camera out of view. After awhile it was getting _really_ cold and I started shivering like mad. This was taking _forever_, it might have been at least ten minutes when he went into the asylum and nothing happened. Maybe he got caught, would he have to stay there? What if– BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! Loud alarms were going off in the building. What did he do?! I stood up in shock with the camera still on the place. About a minute later Gary and a fair few people in blue scrubs came out of the building, with them throwing egg, fire cracks and stink bombs at the staff members. It was shocking, outstanding, but most of all it was hilarious, I burst out into laughter. The inmates throwing things at the staff, and them tripping over and running away. I was still in fits of laughter when Gary came back into view in front of me.

He pull his mask up from over his head, "Having fun?"

"This is really good!" It was outstanding that Gary could do something like that.

He had a big grin on his face and came and stood next to me and watched his 'masterpiece'. I was still filming when an inmate stopped what he was doing, looked up and waved at Gary, I looked at Gary and he waved back with a smile on his face. I stopped recording.

"Your friend?"

"Yeah. Otis, we were, sort of, pals in that place."

BIP BIP! BIP BIP! Another alarm went off, but this one was closer. Gary's alarm. He turned it off and took out a small white bottle from his pocket.

"Got any water?" he asked me.

"Erm, no sorry."

"It's alright."

He took out a pill and swallowed it whole.

"What a coincidence for it to go off near that place." He nodded his head towards the asylum.

Was it, was that... _his pills?!_ And he just took one, in front of me. I sat back down on the boulder while he was still looking at the prank he did. Every so often he would, chuckle or smile either at the prank or memories I guess. While he was looking, I was going through the pictures on my phone of the pranks we, mainly Gary, did. Some were smile-funny and some were laugh-out-loud funny. Then it came to the video of my prank on Peabody, Gary is terrible at recording, he zoomed in on me and only just got me putting laxatives in her mug. And the next photo it was of him pulling a silly face, then it was me, while I was asking him what he was doing. A new text message pop up on my screen 'What you doing?' it said from a number I didn't recognise. I looked around and text back 'Who is this?' A couple of seconds later it said 'Freddie Kruger.' _SHIT!_

"G-Gary, we need to head back now."

He turned to me with a confused look on his face, "Why? What's up?"

"I-I just think it's time to head back don't you?" I was fiddling with my bracelet again.

He turned away, "I'm fine here." I am _not_ walking back on my own!

A got another text saying, 'Don't be scared'. How could I _not_ be?! I pulled at Gary's arm.

"Please."

"Fine fine. Just let me do something." I let go and sighed of relief.

My phone started to ring at that moment. Should I answer it? I could just tell the person to fuck off and report him.

I touched 'answer', "H-hello?" heavy breathing came from the other line. "Who is this?! I'll report you, you know."

Then laughter came from the phone. And from Gary.

"You horrible person! You bastard!" I began punching his arm while he was still laughing. "It's not funny!" he scared the crap out of me.

"I-it was!" he said between laughing, "Alright, alright. I'm sorry." I stopped punching him. "That's everything." It was like he said that to himself.

He took out a piece of paper, the one from the other day, and crossed out something.

"I pranked everybody I wanted too." That's what the paper was about, a list of people to prank.

I scowled at him, "Let's just go back now."

I turned on my heel and began walking in the direction of the academy. He quickly caught up and was still smiling when I glanced at him. Arsehole.

"How did you get my number anyway?" I didn't give it to anybody since I came here.

"Well," he began, "first I put my number into your phone, called it and deleted it."

"You could of asked." I would have given it to him. Maybe.

"Then I wouldn't have been able to prank you."

"Wouldn't _that_ be a shame!" NOT!

We just got to the road that led to the school when SLAP! Darkness was all I could see.

"I've gone blind!" I yelled to Gary.

He removed a piece of paper from my face and was smiling at me. Then burst out laughing again. For fuck sake. He looked down at the paper and stopped.

He smiled, "No fucking way."

"What?"

He turned it towards me. On it said 'LOLA LOMBARDI IS KNOCKED UP!' it had a picture of her and Johnny on it, with her touching her stomach and crying and Johnny with his hands on his head looking shocked and upset. We ran back after reading it. I, however ran and kind of lipped as I broke one of the heels. We found that everybody had the same piece of paper in their hand; we saw Jimmy, Zoe, Petey and Christy, with a half full bag in their hands, near the broken bus.

"Well?" I said when I got up to them, "Is it true?"

"Yeah," Chirsty said, "we heard it from Mandy, Pinky and obviously this." Holding up the paper.

We were all shocked and with a loud shout, we all twirled are heads to see Johnny and his 'gang' coming out of the garages. His face was red and he looked like he had been shouting.

"But is it yours Johnny?" the bastard asked him.

"I told you, of course it is! My princess wouldn't cheat on me again!" he yelled at them.

But didn't she snog that Preppie a while back?

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY!" came the yell from Ms Danvers. "Inside to your dorms, now!" she had a sour look on her face.

After we said our goodnights, we walked back to our dorm. When we came in, the horrid smell of shit hit us like a speeding car.

Chirsty began chocking, "What the hell?!"

"My eyes are burning!" Zoe exclaimed while waving her eyes. "Who _is_ that?"

We came up the stairs to hear the toilet flush and Peabody walking out looking pale with sweat coming off her face.

"Miss?! Was that _you_?" Zoe pointed at her.

"Everybody get to your rooms now!" then rushed back to the toilets. Maybe I did put too much in her drink.

Zoe said when we were out of hearing from Peabody, "I need to shake hands with whoever did that."

I gave her a sly smile I stretched my hand out to her.

"No. Way." she took my hand, "You bad bitch!"

"Thank you, I'll show you the clip tomorrow, where there are no prying eyes about."

She nodded and headed off. As I walked passed _Emma's _room I heard Mandy trying to calm her down while she was huffing and puffing. This has probably been the best Halloween ever!

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So," I said.

"Yeah," said Zoe.

"What are we going to do then?" I asked her.

"Petey!" Gary yelled, "Why did you share your candy with other people? Now we don't know what to do! It was suppose to be mine and Skylar's prize."

It was after Halloween and a few people were already talking about Lola and how she won't be in school till spring. Everybody that knew was all curious about who the father was, apparently she slept around a lot. So she was basically an older version of _Emma_, who was still moaning about being pranked. Gary and Jimmy, on the other hand, were busy interrogating Petey, because after he ate what he could, he shared the rest to the Nerds. And he didn't even save me one after I asked. Rude! Me and Zoe were also too busy fixated on Gary, Jimmy and Petey to talk about Lola.

"Break it up." She told me. She went over and stood between Petey and the others and I did the same. "Just because Petey _didn't_ share his candy with his _closest_ friends, whom hang out with him _every_ day," Petey look miserable. "doesn't mean we pick on him."

"Yes. Yes it does." Gary said to her while looking at Petey.

"No. No it doesn't." I said to him. I still think he should have saved me a chocolate.

"Whatever. This is all that Lola's fault! If she just kept her legs shut I would be eating right now."

"It's not really her fault, it's her _and_ Johnny's fault. They should have been more careful."

"What I want to know," Zoe began, "is what Crabblesnitch is going to do about it."

I turned to her, "Will he do something about it?" he hasn't done anything about bullying, he probably won't do anything about this.

"He might. Petey?"

He still had a miserable face on him, "So far, nothing has been said. But there will be something soon."

"Why soon and not now?"

"Because only a few people know about it at the moment, and when everybody knows he will take action."

"But the news wouldn't spread that fast, will it?"

"Skylar, interesting news spreads faster here than Peabody's shit last night."

* * *

Zoe was right, and because of the news of Lola's pregnancy went around the academy, Mr Crabblesnitch was 'flabbergasted', as all the years he has been here, not one pupil was 'stupid enough' to get pregnant, so he enforced 'sex ed' class for the first part of the next day. I thought that it would be taught in Home Economics, guess not. First it was the girls in my year, we were being taught by Edna, as Mrs Peabody was mysterious taken ill, and the boys were being taught by Mr Burton, I didn't know who had it worst, us with the snotty nose cook or the boys with the pervert gym teacher... maybe we were the safe ones now that I think about it.

We were all in the hall, whereas the boys in the gym. I was shocked to see slutty _Emma_ there.

"Finally going to see how sex works?" She sneered at me.

"You know, the only part you should be listening to, is the part where she talks about STIs. But then again, you probably already have too many for it to fit in that brain of yours." I walked off and sat with Zoe and Christy.

Edna came in with her arms full with books, which she sneezed on when she walked passed, nice. "Alright you lot! Since this was short noticed, I want you all in groups to read this book, start from chapter 8. While you do that I'll get the projector ready." I was in a group with Zoe and Christy, and one by one Edna slammed a book down in front of us... It was that book, where the man likes giving pain... Yeah, that book.

"I know what you thinking, _why that book?_ Well, it was the only thing I could think of, so get reading! You will learn a lot from it. I know I did." _Christ!_

Zoe straight away got stuck into the book and wanted us to play the parts. Childish, maybe. Hilarious, defiantly. With Zoe, I couldn't stop laughing. We were crying with laughter and we couldn't breathe! Yeah we got called immature, but it was just so funny. Half way through Edna told us to stop reading and focus to the screen, Zoe was upset.

"Right, topic. Sex. First things first, tell us what you know about sex." A couple of hands shot up. "You, red head, tell us what you know."

"Well," Zoe started. "When we have sex we get pregnant and die!" HA! She was quoting the best film. "Also, if we touch each other, we get chlamydia and die!" She was saying it with such a serious face, you wouldn't have guessed she was joking.

Edna looked as though she wanted to face-palm, or give up on everything. "No. That doesn't happen. Well, in rare cases, yes, but that not something to joke about." Well, that escalated quickly. There was a serious side to Edna... "Now here's a 30 minute video about sex." The video was about how a girl and a boy met at a party and basically had sex.

At the end of the video Zoe exclaimed, "Easy bitch!"

"That reminds me of someone I, sadly, know." Glancing at _Emma_, whose face looked like a sour grape.

"Now," Edna announced while changing the video, "a video about all the types of STIs and what happens to you." Could this be more uncomfortable?

This one showed us a list of the many types of STIs you could get, which ones were curable and incurable. How it can be passed on. Very uncomfortable.

When it ended, Zoe said to me and Christy, "I've decided to become. A nun. Tell Jimmy I'm sorry."

"Talk amongst yourselves while I find another video." Edna said.

"What is she going to show us now? The Johnny condom song?" I joked.

Zoe just gave me a, what I call, _what the fucking hell_ look. "The fucking what song?" I was shocked! Sure enough that they have seen the video!

"You know, 'Johnny Comdom! Use a Comdom! Your life would be much safer if you...' Zoe and Christy was just staring at me with a '_what the fuck?_' look on them. "You've never heard that song before have you?"

"I think we would remember something like that." Well, don't I look like a knob head!  
Edna broke off our conversation, thank you lord!, to ask me for an odd request.

"You there, British girl! I need you to get items for me and the class." I had a very strong feeling I wasn't going to like this. I walked up to her. "I need condoms from Mr Burton and test tubes from Dr Watts. I just thought you girls might need practise in the future." _What the hell?!_ "I mean you don't want to look at his face while you're doing it do you? Or get pregnant. So when you turn the lights off you want to make sure you put the condom on right."

She really thought this through, hasn't she?! I think I pick test tubes.

"I'll go to Dr Watts then." Already making my way out of the door. Then I heard her screech.

"NO!" All the girls were staring at her with wide eyes. She came over to me and whispered. "I have a special surprise for Dr Watts, so I'll go to him." Then yelled to the others "I'll be right back. While I'm gone I want you all to read the rest of the book."

And with that, she stormed off to him while I stalked off towards the gym. This was stupid, me, of all people getting condoms from a perverse teacher. How am I suppose to ask for condoms in front of the guys?! I was in front of the gym doors. Was I suppose to knock or just walk in?! This is probably the most embarrassing thing I have ever done! I knocked and entered the room, just in time to hear the end of Mr Burton's sentence, something like, 'won't let you have sex with anyone else!' All eyes on me.

"I. Erm. Well. Edna got me to tell you that, she wants the condoms." I could feel my face getting redder and redder by each word.

"Edna? Right, well I'll be back in a couple of minutes. There's some in that box, but Edna will want some more." I could smell the bile rising from my throat never mind feel! "You boys wait here while I get some rubbers." I cringed at that word, reminding me of the first time I met Gary.

He then walked out of the room, which left me standing in the room with the boys. Great. I didn't know whether to stand in the same spot or wait in the girls changing rooms. Changing rooms. I was about to move until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Skylar! Over here!" Looking around I saw that it was Petey in the middle of the stand, and he was sitting with Jimmy and Gary who were waving at me.

I waved back, "Hi." What else was I suppose to do?!

"Come over here!" Gesturing me to sit with them and didn't really want to sit in the room with all of the guys in my year. I looked to them and to the girls changing rooms. I _really _didn't want to stay in the room.

"Well?" Gary yelled.

"Alright! I'm coming." It slipped out before I could think and I knew what was about to be said.

Hearing a snigger on my way up to them, a voice said, "That's what she said." Honesty boys!  
I got to the same row the guys were on and had to scoot my way over to them and try not to bump into the other boys. When I got to them I sat down between Gary and Petey. They said nothing.

"Well," I started to break the silence, "what have you guys been disguising then?"

Gary took the opportunity to answer, "We have been disguising what base we have been up to." Base? Why talk about baseball in a sex ed class? "But because of this dump and with the girls here, me and Jimmy have only gotten to second base, while Petey keeps getting strikes for first base." Petey looked embarrassed by that, even though he's probably one of the un-athletic people in here. "What about you? What base have you gotten to?"

"Gosh! Well, last time I got knocked out before I could bat!" Now they were the ones with the '_what the hell_' look on their faces. "We _are_ talking about baseball. Aren't we?"

They, Gary and Jimmy, just burst out, full on, into a laughing fit. I didn't see what was so funny about this if I'm honest. I had a big bruise on my head because of it, I could have suffered from memory loss!

"W-we ain't talking about baseball!" Jimmy said through his laughs, "We, HA!, were talking about bases we have gotten with girls, HAHA!" Did I feel stupid? Beyond imagination. I could feel my checks redden. 'To know more American terms' is at the top of the list of 'Things I HAVE to know'.

"So anyway," Gary began after the annoying laughing fit. "What interesting things have you dirty girls been doing?" I thought carefully of what to say in my head and chose the best one.

"Well, in a nutshell, we read from Fifty Shades of Grey. I was Christain and," I turned to Jimmy. "Zoe was Ana. It was so funny, Zoe really knows how to make an orgasm." I wanted to say that to see the look on Jimmy face, and boy, was it priceless! "Then we watched a video about a girl having sex with a boy because all he did was smile at her and STIs." I couldn't help but notice that Petey was getting a bit red in the face when I spoke.

"Well," Gary said, "that very interesting. We just got told it was a bad idea to get a girl pregnant because she'll moan all the time, won't let you have sex with you or anybody else, during and after the pregnancy." This is what Mr Burton told them? That a lie! Well, half a lie!

"She won't moan all the time! And obviously you can't have sex with anybody else!"

"What about the female that's pregnant?"

"It's up to the couple. It would be weird if you did though."

"Having sex with a baby inside? Depends on how far off she is though. Men do have needs. But, what about after?" I was having a conversation about sex to Gary, that must be something!

"Well, like I said, up to the couple. And you can still have sex after the baby, they don't prevent you from doing that..." Saying that half of my friends from England, their parents have split up because they don't 'show' each other love anymore because they had kids.

"From that look," He was looking at me straight in the face, "I say that it does! Men 1, Women 0." Then he said with his Gary-like smug look, "So back to the kitchen wrench and do your work!" _What the fuck!_

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed. What did he _just_ say?!

He said carefully, "'Go back to the kitchen wrench.' And while you're at it, make me a sandwich." He smirked. "That's what you girls are good at isn't it."

I stood up, "Oh, so now you're being sexist! Well that's brilliant! You egotistical shit head!" what happened to the nice Gary during Halloween?

"Well done, you can do insults!" I really do dislike his sarcastic voice. "But this argument has been going for a long time now, hasn't it boys?" He gestured to the boys in the room, who were nodding their heads. "Men are, for a fact, naturally stronger and better than women." He really does know how to piss girls off.

Thinking of the only thing to say, I stupidly said, "You want to bet on it?!"

"Skylar don't!" Petey perked up and stood up from his seat with a worried look on his face.

"Shut up and sit down Petey." Gary got up now while Petey sat back down.

"What kind of bet?" He was generally intrigued.

"Here we go..." Jimmy sighed.

"The old fashion way. Male vs Female. A students only... gender games." That was possibly one of the silliest thing I've ever said.

Gary's laugh cracked through the 3 second silence, "Interesting, and what, if I agree, is the winnings?" His arms were crossed and an eyebrow raised up as he stared at me with his piercing eyes.

Winnings? That's all he cared about. I didn't really think of any winnings. Clean the winners clothes? The boys will probably put itching power in ours. "Well, erm. How about, slave for an hour? And the winners decide their slaves"

"What?! Only a hour? You must be joking! A week."

"A week?! 1 day."

"6 days."

"2 days."

"4 days."

"The weekend. Final offer."

"The weekend AND the slave must have sex with the master." _What the heck?!_ "Must stick to the subject we were talking about." Ah yes, a normal discussion about sex to arguing about gender. This really did escalate quickly!

"The weekend and the slave must KISS the master anywhere either on the face or their hand. The slave's choice though. Final offer, take it or leave it."

Gary's arms were still crossed, but this time he was looking up and was nodding his head. "I think, that maybe a fairly fair, but not the greatest, winning." He took his eyes off of the ceiling and looked at me. "I think we have ourselves a deal."

Then, he spat on one of his hands and held it out to me. If I wanted to make a good start about 'the games', I'd have to do it too. I took my right hand and spat on it, while a little voice in my head was saying '_don't do it, don't do it. Eww, you've done it_', and shook his hand while looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Sorry I took so long," Mr Burton. "but I've finally found the flavoured ones Edna wanted." JESUS!

* * *

**The condom and test tubes idea happened at my school, so I thought i would use it :).**

**Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Walking back to the hall with a box full of condoms, flavoured and non-flavoured, gross. I was thinking about the deal I had with Gary. What have I done?! What will the others think of it? What will they say?! Did I even do the right thing? They are going to hate me. Back into the hall now, everybody was still seated and I spotted Zoe and Christy. Zoe was acting out Anastasia while Christy was giggling. Edna was still gone too, does it really take that long to get test tubes? But, how am I going to come out and say it? Deep breaths Skylar DEEP breaths.  
I walked up to the front of the seats and slammed the box down to get them to shut up. It worked.

"Hey guys. So, I was talking to the boys, mainly Gary, and well. Hear me out first then you will understand it because misleading something can result in a really bad outcome and-"

"Just split it out already!" I need to remember to wash my hand.

"There's going to be a game against the genders and whichever gender wins the opposite, will be their slave for the weekend." Total silence. "Plus a kiss either on the hand or the face."

Total silence still. All wide eyes on me.

Then Mandy spoke up from the back of the hall, "What the fuck have you done?" The response I was expecting to hear.

"Gary was speaking out saying how boys were better than girls! So I thought we could teach him and the others a lesson to prove him wrong!" Deep breaths Skylar, DEEP!

"That doesn't mean we might win! What a stupid prize!"

"I know you lot won't like the prize, but I didn't want the boys thinking we are weak and them better than us! Totally sexist and out of order!"  
Silence still.

"Don't count me in!" another girl shouted out. Then came the shouts and yells of 'Yeah!', 'Same here!'

"I'm in!" A voice boomed over the others voices making them quiet. I looked over at the person. Zoe. "It'll be fun having Jimmy as my slave when we win."

"If." I said quietly.

"Not if. WHEN. I'm not letting the slimy, dirty guys win!" Zoe was helping me!

"Yeah!"

"This," Emma began, "is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard! I'm not in!" She stood up.

"Me too! Idiotic." Mandy said after her. She stood up too and left the hall. And the lesson hadn't even ended.

"Who is in then?" I asked the others.

"I am." Zoe stood up and announced then went to stand by me. "Who else?"

It was quiet, all the girls were looking at one another. They were either, waiting for other to say something for them to say something, or, they thought I was stupid too. I was guessing the second one. This was going to be hopeless, if we didn't get enough people what would I tell Gary? That the girls were wimps?

"I'm in!" A voice echoed in the quietness. It was Pinky. "I want to teach that terrible _fiancé_ of mine what I can do!"

This was great. One more girl and it was the Preppie one. That must be a good thing.

"Great! That's great!" I had a big grin on my face. "Anybody else?"

"Me!" Christy stood up.

"And me." Angie said.

Then, more girls stood up and agreed to join-in. In the end we had, Christy, Angie, Pinky, Zoe, Beatrice, Eunice and myself. Seven people would be enough. Won't they?

"Sorry I'm late class!" Edna came back in with a box in her hands, and everybody went back into their seats like nothing happened at all... all the while giving her a strange look. "You get the stuff?" she asked me. It was like she asked me if I got drugs!

"Yes." I replied quickly.

Remembering what Mr Burton said, she wanted flavoured ones too. I tried _really_ hard not to gag at that moment.

I went back into my seat and Zoe turned to me, I thought she was going to ask me about the stuff I brought in. But she asked something completely different, "What the hell is on her face?"

"I think," looking at Edna, "that's make-up?"

Zoe looked either in shock or horror, "Who did it? A clown?"

After the very funny lesson ended, mainly because Christy had such a concentrated face on her while she was putting the condom on and Zoe wanted to have a race to see who could put the most condoms on test tubes, she won. I met up with Gary to tell him the outcome.

"How was your talk with the brats?"

"Great. How was your talk with the arseholes?"

"Perfect. So what did the brats say then?"

"The girls, were at first thinking in a negative way. But, in the end," I swallowed my nerves, "I have seven girls."

He started to snigger, "Is that all? That's pathetic!"

"Well how many do you have and what happened when I left?" I couldn't have been all sunshine and flowers for a couple of them.

He squinted his eyes and was silent for a while, then he said, "If you must know, some of the guys were not that happy challenging the brats because I won't be fair to you. So in the end we only have eight including myself." Eight?!

"You have to take one out!"

"Why do we have to? You add a person on!" Doesn't he know how hard it was to get one person?!

"Can't you just take out one person? Please?"

"Here we go." He sighed.

"Here what goes?"

"Starting to ask for requests from us to go easy on you." He can get fucked.

"Fine! We'll get one more person! Look who's asking for requests now!"

"I'm only trying to makes the games fair."

Then it hit me, "Making it fair doesn't mean making people do it if they don't want to do it." I gave him a hard look.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what it means." He knew what I meant.

He did a little huff and puff, "Fine. Petey doesn't have to do it."

"Good." I smiled, "now, to decide what 'challenges' are going to do." I folded my arms.

"How about we get the teams together and decide?"

"Now that, seems fair." Something we can agree on.

I could not believe this. We met on the field, and the boys team... They were something. Gary was in the middle, with Jimmy, a tall ginger Preppie, a big Jock that pervert nerd, that bastard Peanut, Gary did that one on purpose and Johnny, I would have thought he would have more important things to deal with, maybe he doesn't care... However, putting that aside, our team compared to theirs was very different. Very different indeed.

"Well!" Gary said, "Isn't _this_ something!"

"_Yeah!_" I glared at him, "_Something._" Having Peanut on his fucking team...

"So, let's get started!" he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "I think the obvious choice is a psychical challenge, right boys?" he addressed the dickheads.

"Yeah!" and "Yep!" they just said.

"Fine! Physical and, and..." I looked at the girls for help and encouragement or clues to what to suggest.

A tiny voice spoke out, "L-logical!" I turned to see who had said it. Beatrice had a bright red face.

"Yeah," I smiled at her, I turned to the boys, "Physical and logical will be the challenges!"

"And!" Zoe stepped in and said, "there will be questions about genders aswell, so not just your simple math and english questions!" I had a sneaky feeling that she wanted the gender questions because of her grades in those classes weren't the greatest.

"Yeah, that seems appropriate." I nodded at her, "isn't it?" I asked the dickheads.

When I looked at them half of them were chuckling, Gary and Jimmy weren't too.

"What are _you_ guys laughing at?" Christy asked them.

They look up a chuckled again and Peanut said, "We just thought that you guys would want an eating contest." And they laughed again.

_Eating_ contest? Why the hell would we want an eating contest? I turned to the others, Zoe was glaring at them and the others were comforting Eunice. Eunice?! Those sons of bitches!

I turned back to them, "You fucking bastards!" I walked up to him, "Size does NOT matter either!" now this is really personal.

"Woah woah," Johnny waved his hands up and down, "Calm it Brit chick."

"Shut up!" I glared at him, "Shouldn't you be going to Jerry Springer or something?" _that_ should hit him in the stomach.

"Fuck you!" he pointed a finger at me.

"Fuck you!" I pointed one back.

And just at that moment Zoe and Gary came in-between us.

"Alright you two break it up!" Zoe took me by the arm and walked me back to the others while Gary was talking to Johnny in the ear.

"If you're going to have a fight, do it in the physical challenge. That way it will be legal."

"Fine, okay."

Gary walked away from Johnny and back next to Jimmy, "Okay, back to the _games_. Since we have the two challenges, we need to decide on the judges. Who are they going to be?"

I never really thought about the judges before, it wouldn't be fair if we didn't. It would just cause arguments.

"Right, judges. Erm," who would be the judges? Maybe... "a male and female teacher?"

He stared at me in shock, "Teachers?! Do you really think the teachers will let us do the physical challenges?"

"Maybe, if we choose laid back ones who doesn't care."

"Why the hell teacher anyway?"

"Because, if we choose two students, they _will_ be biased." I have thought this through.

Gary looked at me a nodded, "Yeah. Yeah. That's a good idea." He put a hand up, "BUT! We each get to choose our own male judge and you can choose a female judge." That did seem fair.

"Deal." I spat on my hand and held it out to him.

"Gross! What the hell?!" Zoe yelled down my ear.

Damn it... I guess I didn't have to do it... but Gary spat on his own hand and shook with mine.

"Deal."

And with that, the little gathering ended. The boys walked pass us and Peanut said to me, "Remember, 'you don't fuck with a Greasers bike'."

The Physical challenge with him will give me such happiness when, or if, I kick his arse.

* * *

**Please review! :D**

**Because I having updated in a while, I won't for a few days, I'll give tiny spoilers. :)  
**

**Physical**** challenge - boxing and bike race. Skylar vs Biff (maybe). Jimmy vs Zoe (DEFIANTLY)**

**Maybe a boy's POV (50/50 for that one).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Pretty pretty _please_?" Me and Zoe asked in illusion with our hands pressed together, like we were praying.

She coughed out phlegm on the kitchen counter, "Hell no! Why in the hell would I want to do something stupid like that?"

"Because I had to get you your condoms! And none of this would have happened if you didn't make you get it."

"I didn't make you, you cry baby. You could have said no but you didn't." Edna had a good point, but I didn't think of saying no when I could have. I'm such a god damn idiot!

"But... But..." She just stared at me, "but."

"But," Zoe interrupted, "she could have gone to Dr Watts if she wanted to, but because she was generous and kind," was? "she gave you the job to get the test tubes. From. Dr. Watts."

Her eyes widen for a split second at that point, "I couldn't if I wanted to because I have to make you brats your food."

"We could help you." _Help?!_ we already have enough on our plate.

"Wait Zoe," she slapped her hand over my mouth.

"We could help you, or after the games, our slaves could help you." Zoe suggested.

"I don't know... That does seems like a good offer, but..."

"By the way, the boys are having Mr Burton as their judge."

Mr fucking dirty pervert Burton?! Now I know Gary is doing this on purpose! First Peanut then Burton, what was next? And how did she know is was Burton.

"Mr Burton you say?" Because he announced that Edna wanted flavoured condoms in front of the boys, she hasn't been too happy with him. Apparently he goes out to buy his lunch sometimes. Something about hairs in his food, but not head hair...

"Alright, I'll do it." Zoe took her hand away from my mouth and gave me a high five while we whispered 'yes' to each other. "Only if," oh god. "Burton is involved in the little slave for the weekend thing." How the hell are we suppose to do that?

"I don-" Zoe slapped her hand on my mouth again.

"Sure, we can probably do that. Just give us a couple of minutes then we'll get back to you."

She pulled me away from the canteen while I was looking speechless. Everything was give me a headache.

"So," she began when we reached the bottom of the stairs, "call Gary and tell him slash," she made a forward dash sign with her hand, "ask him."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because, you're the girl's team captain." I am?

"I am?"

"Yes, now call."

"And if it isn't good?"

"I will speak to him myself."

"And you can't speak to him now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You're team captain."

"But-"

"Call" I don't think I will ever win an argument with her.

I got my phone out and phoned his number. It rang about three times before he picked up.

"What do you want?" Charming.

"Hello," a good welcome would help. "how are you?"

The other line was silent, then again, "What do you want?"

"Well, I had an idea. You know, if the judges might disagree to do it," I looked at Zoe and she gave me a thumbs up.

"What is it?" He almost sounded intrigued.

"They could join in with the prize. But their slave would be the other judge, if you get what I mean..." Hopefully he did, because I wasn't too sure what i just said myself.

There was silence on the other end and I could hear his breathing, about five breaths later he finally said, "Okay."

"Would M- your judge agree to it though?"

"Yeah, just leave it to the guys Skylar." Then he hung up. Arrogant bastard.

I turned to Zoe and nodded.

Well that was easy, after we told Edna, who was only too happy to agree with the agreement, we suggested that we would have another meeting type thing to see what the psychical challenges would be.

* * *

We met on the field and it was decided by putting ideas in a hat, and then putting our hands up to agree and if more than half agreed then we would do it. I wrote swimming as my idea and put it in the hat. Hopefully it wasn't a crap one. Edna and Mr Burton was there so that there wouldn't be a argument, even though they were giving dirty looks to each other, I thought it was too late for that if you ask me, it was between them to take one from a hat.

Edna was first and in a disgusted voice, "Wrestling."

All five boys put their hands up and Mr Burton did too. And Zoe.

"Judges vote doesn't count." I said.

"Why is that?" He asked me.

"Because the judges don't participate." We made that clear before. While Edna put the paper in a bin I could have sworn he said, "shame" under his breath.

Pervert.

Mr Burton took a price of paper out and said, "Boxing."

Five boys and four girls, including me, put their hand up.

"So boxing it is." Gary said looking at me and put his hand down.

"Indeed." I said putting my hand down.

Edna took one out and said, "Next is... Fucking chess?"

"Who put _that_ in?"

All the boys looked at Beatrice and all the girls looked at Earnest. And they _both_ put their hands up.

"Let's just ignore that one." No one could make a horrible or rude joke without making fun of their own teammate technically. "Next."

Edna rolled her eyes and chose another one.

"It was my turn next." Mr Burton accused.

"I had a stupid one so I get to go again."

"Can she do this?" He looked at me. Why me?

"Let's just get this over and done with." I haven't phone my mum in ages. She probably thought I was living under a rock by now.

Edna gave him a smug look, opened the paper and said, "Swimming."

Six girls and five boys put their hands up.

"Swimming it is." I said the Gary.

"Indeed." Putting his hand down. At least my idea wasn't crap.

Then Mr Burton said the worst thing I could ever think of, "Bike race."

All the boys and the girls put their hands up. But me.

"What's up Skylar?" Peanut said, "Not up to it?"

I would if I knew how to ride a fucking bike!

"Erm..." I turned to Zoe and Christy. They were the only ones who knew.

"She's fine." Zoe lifted my arm up in the air for me, "She can do it."

"Yeah." Christy joined in.

Everybody looked at me as if they were expecting me to say something.

"S-sure." I looked at Gary and saw he was staring at my hand. I heard a sound of clinking as well. I looked up at my hand and saw that my hand was shaking like mad and my bracelet was giving it away big time.

"So, bike race?" Gary said it like a question but I knew it wasn't. All I could do was nod my head. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't ride one. And I _so_ wanted to beat Peanut at something he was good at.

At the end of it all, it was decided that we would do swimming, boxing and, _I shudder_, a bike race. We would chose who would participate in swimming and it was also decided that the judges would make the questions, for the logical challenge, themselves to make it fair. And also choose on the day who would be against who for boxing with the name in hat method. But worse of all, since everybody put their hands up, one slightly forced, everybody had to participate in the bike race.

All the time they were doing this, I was thinking 'crap crap no!' I needed to learn how to ride a bike. This, was going to be embarrassing to tell the girls.

* * *

Later in my room I phoned my mum up, in what seemed like a life time. It rang two times before I heard a shout.

"SKYLAR!" My dad yelled in my ear, "Why haven't you phoned us? It seems like you haven't contacted us since the dinosaurs." My dad is so old-fashioned.

"What? What? Sorry I can't hear you. I've gone deaf by a loud unnecessary shout."

"Unnecessary my foot!" see. "Stop it! How are you? How have you been? Why haven't you called us?"

I answered the questions off to him, "Fine. Fine. Busy." I heard him take a big sigh, "I'm sorry, just loads on my mind right now." LOADS.

"I know sweet heart, new country new friends... Speaking of, have you made any?" He had no idea.

"Yeah, I'm going to hang out with six of the girls that are here." All true and not a lie.

"Really?!"

Then I heard a distance voices. Dad must have took the phone away from his face. All I heard was mumbling for a minute, then.

"Sweet heart! Darling! You made six friends."

"Yeah." I said slowly with fake enthusiasm.

"That's great! So tell us," I must be on speaker phone, "how's school and teachers?"

I told her everything about what happened. Apart from getting knocked out, twice. And being sick. And the gender games. So, basically, I just told her a typical teenage school life. School, work, friends, boring.

After my mum said, "That's great! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Big time. "And we're really happy you phoned us, you know, Emma hasn't phoned since the little incident." _Don't you dare!_ "Could you put her on the phone?"

And here I was. Me. Phoning her after donkeys weeks and now wants to talk to Emma. Fuck off!

"I think she's busy at the moment." Hopefully.

"Could you see for us?" Her happiness was annoying when she was on about _Emma_.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Thanks." I heard my dad call out.

I got up and went to her room I knocked and went in, not bothering about her or Mandy answering. When I came in I saw only her at her desk doing homework. I stared in shock. She must have brain damage to do that. She looked up.

With a disgusted look on her face she said, "What?"

I still had the phone pressed to my chest, I pointed to it and said, "_My_ mum and dad want to talk to you." I have her my phone but not before saying to her, "don't mention the boys vs girls thing." If she did, they would probably think that the school is unsuitable and send me, us, to another, more crappy, academy for the wired.

"Why, on gods earth, would I do something stupid as that and talk about you? When they're clearly going to be asking questions about me." She snatched the phone from my hand and answered my parents with a smug and innocent voice. I wasn't going to let her have my phone, last time, a nob head pretended to be Freddie Kruger. Arse. I must have been staring at the book shelf, none of which were interesting, for about seven minutes, till _Emma_ threw a pencil at me to get by attention and beckoned me over.

"Yeah, I'm trying." She said over the phones. Not to be a slut? "I'm actually doing homework right now." She turned to me and gave me a look, "Right Skylar."

She put my phone near to me, I hated telling the truth about her when is was something positive, "She actually is."

She smirked at me and put it on speaker, "So we'll speak to you later?"

"Yes, yes you will. Next time I hope it's sooner than this time." I could hear her voice sound of hope and disapproval. Maybe?

"I, erm, we," sadly, "will."

"Yep."

"Good! We'll let you girls go now, who knows how much it's costing you Skylar." Me neither.

"Bye." We said in unison.

"Bye! Speak soon!" They yelled back then hung up.

I took the phone away from _Emma's_ manky hand to leave. I was half way to the door before she spoke.

"You know this games thing," here we go, "is stupid and you won't win." So optimistic.

"We can try and it's not stupid. We are defending the females in the school." I have her a look,

"That includes you too." She gave me a look, "Sadly." I added then walked off. I wasn't about to have her slag off something that is, sort of, important.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Are you serious?", "What the f-?" and "Are you stupid or something?" Were some of the questions and comments the girls gave me when I finally told them I couldn't ride a bike.

"Hey!" Zoe yelled over their exclamations. "It's not technically _her_ fault she can't ride one." She's, sort of, right. I _could have_ learnt by myself, but I'm just too lazy and last time I nearly broke my ankle.

"Yeah," Christy joined in, "leave her alone."

"Well," Pinky began, "that does explain why you were shaking before." She nodded her head. Was it _that_ obvious?

Beatrice looked up at the ceiling thinking, "But when you think about this," she looked down at me, "you should have known bike riding was going to come up in the challenge. I mean there _are_ two Greaser on their team."

Fucking known it all.

"Yes, well, but, I didn't know _all_ of _you_ were going to put your hands up. Did it?"

"Whatever," Pinky said, her voice was filled with boredom, and frustration, "so," she turned to the other girls, "what are we going to do about this situation?" Was it really a situation?

Zoe looked at her as if she was dumb, "Er, the obvious."

* * *

"Ooo." Said half the girls. After I fell over, for the-

"That's the fifth time!" Zoe yelled.

"Yes, _thank you_ Zoe." I yelled back.

I got up and saw the damage. So far, all I had were a couple of grazes on my legs and arms, quite noticeable when I'm wearing a skirt and no jumper, but other than that, I was just dandy.

"This is useless, you that don't you?" I couldn't learn to ride a bike in, in ever!

Just when I was going to give the bike back to Beatrice, Zoe and Christy exchanged glances and came up to me. Christy was shaking me by the arms and Zoe was _hitting_ my arms, parts where it wasn't hurting before, but now is.

"Are you stupid!" Yelled Christy.

"Get a _hold_ of yourself." Yelled Zoe.

"_OW_!" was all I could say. I think Christy's nails actually made indentations in my arm.

They let go and both shook their heads at the same time at me.

"Christy," Zoe turned to her, "who was it that basically said we could do it if we worked hard at it?"

"You know," Christy tried to look thoughtful, "I think it was the person who made this gender games happen."

Zoe turned to me, "That's right."

They were guilt tricking me. One of my weaknesses. Dammit!

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes, "I'll try at least three more times today." They both gave a '_what?_' look. "AND, if I fail, I'll try again tomorrow for your sake. Okay?"

They just nodded. I carried on trying, I say trying, I mean _failing_ to ride a bike. During one of the attempts though, I was able to stay on for about three seconds before falling off. Result? I think so! I should get a medal out of this. While I was failing, they decided the group for the swimming team, and it was Pinky, Beatrice, Angie, Christy and Zoe in it. However during classes, I did have to sigh a bit of relief since nobody noticed marks or grazes on my arms and legs. But I couldn't shake the feel that Gary might have been glancing or watching me the entire time, just like the first day I met him.

* * *

While they went off to practice the next day, Eunice was helping me. Again, I say _helping_, but she was just saying comments like, 'good', 'again' and 'oo, not good'. She was _just_ not helping at all. And I could tell she didn't want to be there with me, because every few seconds she would pretend to stretch or look around just to see the clock on the tower. I just about had enough of her when she sighed the seventh time, so I told her.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it now," I said to her, "you can go if you want to. I don't want to make you stay here if you don't want to."

Without thinking about it, she quickly turned to me, "Really?! I wouldn't want to distract you, that's all."

"No it's fine," I could tell she wanted to go, not by her voice, but by the way she was taking small steps away from me, "you can go." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she turned to go off, "but I'll have to tell Zoe when she has finished her swimming." then went off.

Of course, every time I tried was learning, Zoe made sure somebody watched me so I wouldn't slack off. In a weird way she was kind of like my mother... But never mind that. The games were only four days away and so far I _still_ couldn't ride a bike, and I was practising punching jabs, blocking and dodging with Angie whenever I could. I was better at _that_ than I was with _this_. Frustrated with myself, I tried one more time. I pushed myself up and began to peddle while thinking to keep my weight even and balanced. And sure enough... I fell. Again.

"FUSK SAKE!" I yelled to the bike. "You piece of shi-"

"Having fun?" I sarcastic voice interrupted me. Lord, please don't tell me he's been watching me.

"Gary?!" I saw, shocked to see him, standing here behind the girl's dorm where we practise. "What are you doing here?"

He just chuckled shook his head and said, "The _real_ question is, what are _you_ doing yelling at an inanimate object, which has done nothing to you." Well that was a lie. That bike has given me grazes and bruises.

"Free country." Was all I answered to him, "Again, why are you here?" To make fun of me when I think about it.

He shrugged, "Just seeing how you're doing, and from the looks of things," he pointed to the bike, "it's going well."

"It's smashing." I gave him a single wave, "Goodbye."

But, him being Gary, he didn't leave. He just stood there looking at me, like he was assessing me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Look, if you're going to make fun of me, do it now." I'd rather he did it now in front of me, than later to the other guys in his group.

Instead, he was still staring at me, before finally saying, "You can't ride a bike. Can you."

"Ppfffftttt haha," I tried so hard to sound convincing, "whaaaaat? Of _course_ I can ride one. It's just that it's been _ages_ since I last rode one, because of things in England and this and that, here and there..." big. Fat. Fail.

He has an eyebrow raised, "Uh huh. Well just remember, it's not all about thinking, it's just relaxing, letting loose and doing it." Gasp! He _helping_ me?!

I did a sarcastic gasp for effect, "Gary Smith, are you helping me? Even though we are against each other at the moment."

"Helping? I thought I was reminding you of how to do it?" Crap.

"Yeah, but, you're helping me _by_ reminding me." _Fall for it!_

He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a hard look, "Fine then. I only came to see how it was going with your brats."

I scowled at him, "My _girls_ are doing just fine. What about your arseholes?" even though I was trying to sound serious, I let a small smile slip from the corners of my mouth.

"The guys are great, I have you know. Training, swimming and _bike riding_." He said the last two words a bit hard. The smile was gone.

I still scowled at him, "If that's all," I pointed behind him to where he came from, "fuck off."

He crossed his arms and shook his head, before turning on his heels and walked away. While doing so he said over his shoulder to me, "Just relax and do it." And he disappeared behind the corner.

"_Just relax and do it_." I mocked in his voice when he was gone, "Like _that_ will help." I squinted my eyes to the corner where he turned, to the sad-looking bike on the floor. Thinking about, it I wrinkled my nose, "I couldn't hurt, that much, to try." I basically said to myself.

I picked up the bike and swung my leg around so my left foot rested on the left pedal and my right foot on the ground. "Don't think, just do." I whispered to myself.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and pushed off the ground and started to peddle. I was just waiting for the concrete floor to make a connection with my body. But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that I was _actually_ riding a bike. _A bike_! I turned to go right, and sure enough, I did! The thought of me riding without trouble was making me laugh with happiness. I just couldn't believe it, and I didn't want to stop either. I was just too happy. Gary _did_ help me...

A voice broke my train of thoughts, which made me stop riding, "Y-you did it!" Zoe exclaimed with a look of disbelief. The other girls were behind around her and their faces were of happiness and disbelief too.

"Yeah," I could feel the grin on my face spread stretch wide. "I did!"

"You know we have to celebrate now. But after the games obviously, we still have more training to do in the next three days."

"I think I'm willing and able." I still had a big grin on my face.

All I could think of now was; Bring on the games!

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Today's the day. The Gender Games! All of the girls had pink lipstick lines across our cheeks, since Zoe suggested we do it, to show off girl pride or spirit or something like that. We couldn't go against her really. We got Petey involved too, as the main none biased judge, we suggested this because we haven't seen him and mostly because we knew he was feeling left out of the whole thing. Every day, or sometimes every so often in class, he would try and reason with us to not do this 'stupid' games because it won't solve anything. On the contrary, we, including Gary, think it will.

We were on our way to the first challenge, swimming, and it was taken part in the school's swimming pool, which I had no idea they had until now. When we got there, Mr Burton and Edna were there filling it up with water.

"I honestly hope," Pinky said to me, "they cleaned it first."

"Isn't it always clean?"

"No. It's rarely used. Why do you think their filling it up now?" that is really disgusting. "Anyway, we're going to get changed. Oh, and I think the girls are expecting you to give a 'inspirational' speech." _What?!_

I didn't know I had to give an inspirational speech! I guess I'll have to make it up from the top of my head...

"Skylar?" Petey voice came from behind me.

"Oh! Hey Petey, what's up?"

He hesitated at first, "You know there's still time to call it off."

Not this again, "Petey, we are doing this for a very strong reason." At that moment the boys came in with smug looks on their faces, "And there is no time to call it off anyway." I lifted my chin and gestured to the idiots that just walked in.

"Ah!" Petey said as he saw them.

"'Ah!' indeed. See you in a bit." Then I walked to the girls changing rooms, trying not to make eye contact with any of the boys.

Walking in the changing rooms the girls were dressed in their swimming costumes and looked as if they were waiting for my speech. That I wasn't even prepared for.

"Okay!" trying to sound enthusiastic as possible, "w-you guys have train _very_ hard for this challenge! And I hope you give them hell!" short and sweet. OH! "Because we are going to show _everybody_ that us girls, don't just have brains, but that we are strong, or equal, to them of the boys!"

"Yeah!" Zoe yelled, "We're stronger!"

"Yeah!" the girls chorused with smiles on their faces.

"Let's give them hell!"

The girls cheered and went out of the changing rooms to our benches out there. I was the last one out and bumped right into one of the boys.

"Watch it there." A tall, buff, ginger guy said to me. Tall, ginger, and when up close, gorgeous! "You okay?" he said with a gleaming, straight teeth smile. While he was wearing his swimming trunks.

I need to get with the programme! Or games even! "Yeah I'm fine." I replied quickly and went to sit where the other girls were.

"You took your time." Christy said with a raised eyebrow. Did she just see? God, I hope not!

"Yeah, I just bumped into something," or _someone_, "it's fine now." _Don't question me please!_

"Alright." _Thank you_! "But," _Dammit_! "Have you noticed? Other kids are here from the school to watch."

What? I looked around, and sure enough, a quarter of the seats in the room were being filled up, and more people were coming in too! How did that happen? I thought they all thought it was a stupid idea... me 1 them 0 haha!

"Wow, this is going to be quite an eventful weekend!" I smiled to myself.

A weekend of challenges and the next weekend will either be spent as slaves to the boys or getting to boss them around to our hearts content. It was planned that today we were going to do swimming in the morning and, my now favourite, bike riding in the afternoon. Then tomorrow, logical test in the morning and boxing in the afternoon, so it was nicely spaced out for all of us.

"It's done!" Edna shouted to me, "The pool is filled up."

"Thanks." I shouted back giving her a weak smile. She didn't really have to shout.

"Skylar?" Petey came up to me with Burton and Edna by his side. "What are we going to do about those guys?" He pointed to, what was now, the audience.

"I guess, since they turned up to watch, you can be the, like, commentator." his eyes widen then and he had a look of worry, or pain, on his face, "you _are_ head boy after all."

"M-my voice! It's not loud enough for everybody to hear." True, he was incredible quite at times. But he was just making up excuses.

"I'm sure this school has a microphone you can borrow."

Beatrice looked at me then, "We have one in our group." The Nerd group I'm guessing, "It's in the library, Bucky had it last."

I gave Beatrice an appreciative smile, then beamed at Petey, "Problem solved."

He sighed then went off to get it. Looked around the room, the seats were now half filled and everybody looked either excited, or bored of waiting around. Just as I was about to ask Pinky something, I spotted a disgusting figure in the crowd. That the hell was _Emma_ doing here? She said it herself that she thought I was stupid, she probably came to get a laugh out of it no doubt.

"So," I turned to Pinky ignoring the face ache sitting down, "is your fiancé competing?"

She did a big sigh and gave me and look of evil, "No, he got Biff to do his dirty work yet again!"

"Oh right, that's bad?" I made it sound like a question without knowing.

"That _is_ bad! That coward!" she had such a scowl on her face, I thought if the wind changes now, her face will stick like that.

At that moment Petey came back, still looking worried, with the microphone in his hand. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile; I smiled back and gave him a thumbs up.

"May the best gender win." Gary called over to me from where he was sat. He was wearing swimming trunks too.

"May the best win." I called back. Trying to just look at his face.

"O-okay, people of Bullworth Academy," Petey spoke out into the microphone, "welcome to the first," then he said quietly, "and hopefully last, gender games!" there were cheers from the seats. "First off is the swimming challenge! Each gender will swim six laps of the pool while being timed. Whoever gets the better average time wins the challenge this morning! First off will be the..." nobody even decided who was going first.

I looked at Gary, and he looked back at me and said, "Ladies first." waving a hand to the pool. Ladies? Whatever happened to brats? I'm not complaining though.

I looked at the girls to see what they thought, but they all just shrugged their shoulders. I turned to Gary and the 'judges for the weekend', "Okay."

Pinky, Beatrice, Angie, Christy and Zoe all gathered on their podiums in a starting position, while receiving wolf whistles from the boys in the crowds, idiots.

Edna pulled the hand Petey held the microphone so it was at her lips, "When I blow the whistle you start, okay?" Edna called out.

Then at the worst possible time, someone on the crowd she loud enough, "That's not the only thing she's blowing." Worst. Possible. Time.

Edna looked like she was ready to kill, "Right!" she shouted, "Who said that?!" then walked to the seats.

I could tell the girls were trying to stifle their giggles because their faces were scrunch up, trying to look serious about the challenge.

Mr Burton stepped up, god help the girls now, "Ready," he put his arm up, "Set," he bought the whistle to his mouth and blew into the whistle loud and bought his arm back down again.

The girls jumped off their podiums and began to swim. Two were going front stroke, and the other three were doing the butterfly stroke. Me and Eunice were cheering like mad for them, along with the others sitting down in the crowd. I could tell that Angie was in the lead between them, but I didn't care who was last, as long as they make it without stopping I'll be fine. I looked over to the boys and they had frowns on their faces. Either because they were assessing the situation of the challenge, or they thought that they girls were better than them. Hopefully the second one. Jimmy however had a bit of a smile on his face, as he was watched Zoe butterfly swim the length of the pool, he was pretty good to her during this event, he never made snide comments about her or to her, this also made Zoe happy. The girls were nearly done and everybody erupted into a loud cheer as they were finishing, me and Eunice were shout, cheering and jumping up and down for them. They cheered even louder when Pinky came first and jumped out of the pool, I passed her her towel and she slumped into a seat were our group sat. Next came Angie, she pulled herself out and was taking deep breaths in and out. Then Zoe came out next, she squealed and hugged both me and Eunice.

"That was such a rush!" she said wrapping a towel around her.

I laughed, not caring that she got my clothes wet, "Wait till the bike race and boxing challenge then!" she gave me a big grin.

Next out of the pool were Beatrice and Christy.

"That was tiring!" Christy puffed out, "I am sooo out of shape."

Beatrice just nodded and put her glasses back on. When everybody was sat back down and the boys were getting into their position, I went to speak to the girls.

"Well," I passed each girl a bottle of water, "I think that went great to be honest with you!"

"Don't say that!" Christy moaned, "You'll jinx it!"

Oh damn! "Well," I began again, "that went terrible don't you think!" still having a smile on my face.

Zoe shook her head, "You don't say _that_ either. Just sit down." She patted a seat next to her.

I thought that was probably better than speaking jinxes to them. The boys had just set off when I sat down, and I must admit, they were pretty good. I could see the gorgeous ginger at the front doing the butterfly stoke, followed by a big Jock then Gary. Gary was doing the butterfly stroke too.

"Woo Ted!" a very loud yelled came from the seats.

I looked back and saw that it was Mandy jumping up and down like mad and clapping her hands as if she was a seal. Next to her _Emma_ was standing there watching, not cheering or nothing. Enthusiastic or what? Moody cow. In the crowd I saw some Jocks and Greasers going absolutely crazy over it, I would hate to stand with them. I turned back, beside me I could feel Zoe's leg having a big of a jump, or twitch, I looked at her and she was staring at Jimmy. There wasn't exactly a rule where both genders couldn't cheer on each other was there?

I nudged her, "Cheer for him." I said to her.

She frowned at me, "But the other girls..."

"They'll understand, I mean you can't _not_ cheer for him, can you."

"Yeah, but it'll be weird."

Petey's voice erupted through the microphone, "One lap left!"

"It's now or never. Or later."I think I ruined it by adding the last part.

She was thinking about it and the moment she was about the get up, the boys were getting out of the pool.

She turned to me, "Later." With a grim look on her face.

First out of the pool was the big Jock, then Gary and the gorgeous ginger followed after him. The amount of effort I put into trying to not stare was, just, shocking! Boys should not be allowed to swim with just swimming trunks on! After, Jimmy came out then, a couple of minutes later Earnest came out. They all had big grins on their faces proud of themselves.

"E-excuse me." Petey's voice came again, "Excuse me everybody," everybody in the seats were still cheering and yelling, "Could you all be quite please." They weren't listening. Poor Petey.

"EVERYBODY!" Edna yelled into the microphone, "SHUT UP NOW!"

Complete silent.

"So, we've added the times and found out the average," me, Christy and Zoe were squeezing each other's hand at this point, "and the winner's for the swimming challenge are," people always have to add a dramatic pause don't they, "the males!"

I think all the girls hearts dropped at that point. I _did_ jinx it for them! They boys were cheering like mad at this point, and two of them even jumped back into the pool to celebrate. We probably looked so glum at the moment.

"Hey," I said to the other, "this was just one of four challenges. We can still win this."

They nodded and Beatrice said, "Yeah! We _can_ do this."

"You guys," Gary voice came from next to me, "look really down in the dumps." He wasn't even apologetic or anything. His towel around his neck and he was holding each end.

"Not really, this was _just_ the warm up." I was not about to have him thinking that we were weak.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I squinted me eyes, "Really."

Petey came up to us at that point, "You know guys, the times were really close. Only by 2.53 seconds."

I looked at Gary, "Just the warm up," I turned to the girls, "let's go."

Walking back to the changing rooms I caught some of them giving Gary snide smiles.

In the changing rooms Christy said, "There is no goddamn way that _that_ was the warm up for me!"

She defiantly needs confidence!

* * *

After the girls got ready after their swim, are next challenge was bike riding. This was the challenge I was most excited for. Mostly because I could actually ride one now, but that little bit of information didn't really need to be said. We were all in town for the bike race, where the last person who finished, basically lost the challenge for their team. I was borrowing Beatrice's old bike since she was the only one who had a spare one and I had to get it from a shop called Grotto's and Gremlins. It was a very strange shop to go in. I was unlocking the chain on the bike when I heard a voice called me.

"You!" that moody bitch, "Come here, I need to tell you something." This was the first she asked me to do this.

I left the bike on the stand and went over to her, "What is it?"

"This morning yeah?" I nodded, "Was so crap, I felt sorry for the boys having to compete with you." Was this it? This was the thing she had to tell me.

"You know, I don't really give two shits if you thought it was crap or not. Because I don't care about your opinion at all." She raised an eyebrow and the corner of her lip turned up, "Is that all you had to tell me?" she nodded, "Well then, I have better things to do."

I turned on my heels and walked back to the bike, I unlocked it and wheel it to where the others were, ignoring the little bitch as I went. As I was on my way to the others, I thought that Beatrice's bike much be quite old since it keep on making weird noises as I moved it.

"There you are!" Zoe called at me when I came insight.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I really face ache wanted to crap to me."

"Ah!" she nodded knowing who I meant. I just nodded back. "This way to the starting point." She gestured to the right of her where the other girls and boys were.

On the way there, she said to me, "Is that supposed to be making that noise?" it was clear she meant the bike.

"I think so, Beatrice said it was old so..." it was better than nothing anyway.

When we got to the starting point I took a spot next to Zoe and Eunice with the other girls, with us having pink ribbon in our hair this time, but going pass the crowd though, Peanut gave me a smirk. If anybody told _him_ I couldn't ride a bike I'll kill them!

"Ah!" Gary bellowed, "You're finally here!" he walked towards me.

"Yes, I'm here." Go away please.

"Everything okay, with the bike?" he raised an eyebrow. He was teasing me about what happened a couple of days ago.

"Everything's peachy!" I gave him an arsey smile.

And he gave me one back, "Great!" then walked back.

"Ignore him," Zoe said to me, "he's only like that because of this morning's challenge.

"I know, and don't worry I will." He was not going to bring me down during this challenge.

"Since everybody is here," Mr Burton said, "let's get started."

Everybody went to their starting points to get ready while Petey called out with the microphone in his hand, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the second challenge of the day, the bike race!" everybody cheered, the crowd was bigger than the one during the swimming challenge, "each gender, at the same time, much do one lap of the course around town while dodging obstacles on the way, the last one pass the finish line loses for their team! Competitors at the ready!" I think Petey was getting the hand of this now.

"Rules!" Mr Burton called out to us, "No dirty play! Everybody will stay on their bikes during the course! We find that you're playing dirty you are disqualified. No obstructing the view on purpose to the other team. If you do you are disqualified. To be clearer, just play a nice clean game!"

If it was someone other than Burton saying that it'll be fine, but _him_ saying that made horrible shivers run down my spine.

"Okay," Edna yelled, she must still be pissed, "on your mark," I'm ready, "get set" I am soo ready! "GO!" she blew into the whistle.

We all pushed off onto our bike and peddled. I peddle like I never peddle like before! Just because I haven't really and because I was determined to cross the line before Peanut did. I do admit at first I was a little wobbly, but after a couple of minutes I got the hand of riding on the gavel, silly excuse I know but still. The obstacles on the way were such things like, tires, cones and other items I had no idea what they were.

At the moment I was in the middle-ish of all the people with Gary in front of me and Earnest behind me. Zoe was in front of Earnest but behind me, I know because I could hear her curse whenever an obstacle came and Chirsty, she was behind Earnest and I could tell it was her because I could hear her deep breathing. Even over the horrid sound my bike was making at the moment... we going into New Coventry, when a new obstacle came up. A ramp. A ramp that was road wide and about more than a metre high. I could make this, I am ready. Gary made it over the ramp easily, now it was my turn. I rode fast up the ramp, and stopped peddling when I came to the edge. I was in the air for half a second.

"SKYLAR!" Zoe yelled at me. But it was too late.

I came down, the front of the wheel bounced, but the back one never did. As it was rolling away from the road. I crashed down on the floor. Hard. I skidded along the road too, and the burning sensation that came, made me want to cry out loud. But I bit down on my lip to stop me and felt it split.

"WATCH OUT!" I gathered enough strength to look up and saw a bike come towards me in midair.

I didn't want that crashing down to me too. So I rolled to my left to get out of the way. I rolled so much that I rolled into the ditch at the side of the road. I felt numb all over.

* * *

**Please review! :D**

**Sorry if there are spelling, gramma mistakes in it X(**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"SKYLAR!" Zoe yelled again. I heard soft screeching of a tire and Zoe's face came up into mine, "What happened?! Are you okay?!"

The numbness had quickly gone, and the sharp stinging of pain came back. I tried to get up, but when I put pressure on the right side of my body I crashed back down onto the floor.

"Shit!" I heard Gary yell, I heard the fall of a bike and Gary came into view next, "What happened?!"

"I-the, the bike," I moaned out, the pain was unbelievable, "the, wheel." Was all I was able to say.

At that moment I heard about a dozen of people gasping, and people saying things like, 'what happened?' and 'look at the blood.' I didn't realise I was bleeding until I saw my right arm properly. My skin had been scraped and my jeans were ripped open with tiny blood droplets on it too.

"Skylar?" Zoe said in a soft voice, "Me and Gary are going to help you up now, really slowly. Okay?" I just nodded so I could put all my strength into standing up.

Zoe lifted me up on my left side and Gary lifted me up on my right. I could tell he was trying to be as gentle as possible because he wasn't putting focus into it. I still winced at the pain though even as they were being careful.

"Skylar!" I heard Petey yell out my name, "W-what happened?!"

"An alien came out of space and knocked her off her bike!" Gary shouted at him, "What do _you_ think?!" he must be really angry at something.

Edna and Mr Burton came then, Petey said to them, "C-call off the bike race till further notice." The both nodded and went away.

Zoe and Gary got me up onto my feet. I was fine on my left side, but when I put pressure on the right side I stumbled because of the pain and Gary caught me. I half way between leaning on Gary and having him support me up right on that side.

"I-I'm sorry," Petey stammered looking at my injuries and Gary, "but what _really_ did happen?"

At that point Christy, who also came off her bike, came over with the back wheel, "Either the bike was _really_ old. Or, somebody sabotaged it."

They all looked at each other and Christy and Zoe yelled, "BEATRICE!"

She was here in less than five seconds, "Y-yes?"

Zoe glared at her, "Don't you _dare_ 'y-yes' us! Why didn't you tell us about the bike?!"

Beatrice looked gob-smacked, "I didn't do _this_! I rode the bike two days ago and everything was perfectly fine! I even got a mechanic to look at it."

Zoe still had a killer look in her eye, "You promise?"

"I swear."

"Then that means," Christy began, "the bike _was_ sabotaged."

Sick. I was going to be sick. "G-guys,"

Gary hold tighten a little bit, "What's wrong?"

"Do you feel faint?" Jimmy asked.

Christy asked, "Are you tried?"

"Feel sick." I must have fallen weird on my stomach.

Gary gently, but quickly spun me around and arch my back so I was looking at the floor. For the second time at this school I was sick, but this time, it felt unbelievably worst. Zoe held my hair and patted me on the back.

"Why?" a voice called, "did the challenge stop?"

"Because somebody sabotaged Skylar's bike!" I heard Christy say in a hard voice.

"So? We can still continue can't we?"

I was done throwing up and stood up straight, with Zoe for support this time. Where I came face to face with Peanut.

"Look at the sight of _you_!" he said to me without any hint of sympathy.

"Larry!" Gary hissed between his teeth. "The challenge is postponed. So shut your mouth!"

Peanut looked taken back, "But Gary, didn't you say, 'try and win no matter what'?" What did he just say?

I heard a collection of gasps and Zoe say, "Peanut, did _you_ do this?!" I should have known.

"What? No! Of course not! I know bike racing rules cover to cover. I would obey them. I wouldn't do _this_." He looked serious when he was talking, "Gary," he turned to him, "_you're_ the one that _did_ say that to us though, didn't you?"

I stared at him with wide eyes, and then it all came to me. _Gary did this_.

"What the hell Gary?!" Zoe yelled, she must have thought the same thing as me.

"I-I _never_ said to go against the rules or the hurt anybody!" He replied quickly, he turned to me. I was glaring at him, my eyes full of hurt, from the injury and from him, "I promise, I swear to god I _never_ said to hurt anybody or go against the rules."

Jimmy came up and stood next to him, "Skylar, you know me and Gary are still on shaky terms, but what he is saying is true. Believe him."

My head was really starting to hurt now. Did Gary really do _and_ say that? Is Jimmy only protecting him so that I won't hold a grudge towards him so they can win the games? This is all just messed up. And it's hurting me so much inside.

"Gary," he looked at me, his eyes looked liked hope, "don't speak to me during this event."

"Skylar, I-"

"And," I continued, "after this, I don't want you anywhere near me in school and mostly out of school."

"Skylar!"

"I mean it Gary! This hurt me too much! I hate you." Gary's eyes widened with shock and looked hurt. He should have known how much the bike racing challenge met to me.

Petey and Zoe came up to me, "Skylar," Petey said, "come on. We need to treat your injuries."

I nodded and followed them, Zoe gave me support and all the way to the nearest treatment area, nobody said a word about Gary.

About 30 minutes in the medical room I was fully treated. My waist below and my lip were the least of my troubles, as they were damaged the least, they were just bandaged up, but my arm however was damaged enough to have minor torn ligaments, so it was put in a cast that I had to wear for two weeks. _Two weeks_! The boxing challenge was tomorrow and we still had to do the bike race again!

When I came out Christy did, sort of lighten the mood a little, "Imagine what your arm hair will look like! I always shave mine." even if it was weird.

But we just laughed about her comment. Even laughing now, I was still hurting inside with what Gary had done. When we were walking back to the academy, I saw Gary sitting by the wall of Easy Drugs with Jimmy standing next to him. I didn't want to talk or look at him so I walked right past them.

"Skylar," Zoe said, I turned around trying to just look at her, "I'm going to talk to these guys for a couple of minutes."

"Okay," I nodded, it was up to her who she choose to be friends with, I can't tell her no, "see you later."

I turned back round. I noticed when I spoke to Zoe just then, I could feel Gary's eyes staring at me. And even now as I walked away I could feel them follow me.

* * *

"What is the capital city of Australia?" I asked Christy.

"Sydney." She replied with confidence.

I knew she was going to say that, "Nope," she gave me a look that said '_what?_', "it's actually Canberra."

It was just me and Christy in our room and we were 'revising' for the logical challenge tomorrow morning.

"Okay," Christy sat up, "lets switch to true false questions. Yeah?"

I nodded, this was a different way to revising with a friend.

"I'll go first, New York is a city in American." Easy.

"True." That's why people call it New York _City_.

"Correct." Obviously, "Kate and Will have a baby boy."

Crap. I _should_ know _this_ one, "True?" I wasn't confident though.

"Correct." Arw! I wanted them to have a girl! "Obama is the president."

"True."

"Correct. You hate Gary."

"Fal-" it came out without me thinking it through, I didn't know what to say.

Christy stared at me, "You were going to say 'false' weren't you!"

I shook my head, "I'm going to bed." I didn't want to discuss this with her.

"But it's only eight twenty-two!" she exclaimed.

"I need my rest." That and I needed to think about things.

"Uh huh. Well goodnight. I'm going to see the girls and inform them about things before I go bed." Then she walked out of the door.

I was probably sitting wide awake for a long while thinking about things. Did I really hate Gary? He hurt me, badly, so why shouldn't I? I knock came at my door then.

"Who is it?" if it's Gary he can go away.

"It's Zoe, I'm coming in." She opened the door and saw me, "you okay?"

I looked at her and tears began to spring in my eyes I shook my head. When Zoe noticed she rushed towards me and gave me and tissue from my table and a hug.

"What's wrong? Is it your injuries? Is it Gary?"

"B-both." I blubbered out. Mostly the second reason.

Zoe sighed, "Come on stop crying. Don't cry over it."

I tried to stop, but every couple of seconds tears would start coming out. I was really this upset about it.

I stop crying the best I could and Zoe began talking, "Listen, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but hear me out okay?" she was going to talk about Gary. I knew it. I nodded.

"When I spoke to Gary and Jimmy when you left before, they swore to me that they didn't do anything to your bike. I know from past experience that Gary isn't exactly," she sighed, "how do you put it," she said silently, then said, "a rule follower," where is she going with this? "but when I spoke to them, Gary was talking with such seriousness that, you knew he was telling the truth. But it's up to you whether you believe it or not. Okay?"

I should at least hear him out fully, "Okay." I said quietly.

"Was it true by the way? About you hating him?"

Did I really hate him? Knowing that he _might of_ hurt me, we still had fun times together, like in photography class and Halloween.

"I don't know. I don't think so." I didn't even know my emotions.

She nodded, "Well, I'll let you sleep on it, we have a big day tomorrow and Petey said him, Edna and dick face Burton are going to mix the logical challenge up for fun, that's something to look forward to!"

I gave her a weak smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'll sleep on it."

"Good!" she gave me a hug, "See you tomorrow."

She got up and went, closing the door behind her. I honestly hope that Gary had nothing to do with what happened.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Reading it back, I made a few mistakes. So I've updated it. ENJOY!**

**Thank you all SO much for your reviews! They really make me happy! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Today was the second day of the gender games and the logical challenge and it was taken place in the hall. I admit I'm nervous about it, but I'm more nervous about meeting Gary. I haven't spoken or seen him since yesterday afternoon, and now that I fully thought it out, I felt horrible for saying that I hated him. My stomach had that big, deep guilt feeling in it. I want to hear him out, I don't really want to hate him, and not speaking or seeing him will be hard for me as well. I took my phone out and typed a message, 'Hi, it's me Skylar,' I hate writing texts in abbreviations, 'can I talk to you?x', send. I was fifity fifty with the 'x', but I thought I should do it so he knows I wasn't angry with him. I was walking out of the door to the hall, all the while I was looking at my phone waiting to see if he replies.

"Skylar!" I boy's voice called out.

I quickly turned to see who it was. Petey. My heart, which picked up at the voice, dropped down twenty floors.

"What are you doing here?" he came up to me and asked, "Everybody's already in the hall." he pulled at my arm that wasn't in a cast, "Come on!" he began running and pulling me with him.

"H-hey," he didn't stop, "HEY!"

Petey stopped and turned around, "What's up?"

I gave him a look and gestured to my leg, "It still hurts a bit you know. Let's rush a bit slowly please."

"Oh! Sorry about that," he looked embarrassed, "I kind of forgot about your leg. Sorry."

"It's okay." We began fast walking.

"Oh before I forget. I slightly changed the logical challenge."

"Yeah, Zoe told me yesterday, how have you changed it?"

At that moment my phone went off to tell me that I had a text. I got my phone out.

"Gender Feud!" he said it so proudly. "I thought of it myself. Same as the show Family Feud, but the teams are, obviously, the same gender and there is no money involved. Have you heard of it back in England?"

All the while he was talking I was trying to unlock my phone. It was difficult though because Petey began to pick up the pace. But when I finally unlocked it I saw a couple of words. 'Hey, I-' Petey plucked the phone out of my hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" I reached for it, but it pulled it back further out of my reach.

"Sorry but, as you can see," he nodded forward to the hall, "we're here. And one of the rules are, no phones."

"But I _really_ need my phone at the moment."

"No can do, you can have it back after the challenge." He pushed me through the doors.

After?! But I need it now! Who knows what Gary sent me.

"You're over there." He pushed me in the direction of the girl's team.

I looked back at him and saw him put my phone in a box. This was going to be useless trying to get it back.

"Skylar!"

I turned quickly at the voice. And saw Christy.

"Hey, sorry I didn't wake you up when I did. I thought you might want to have slept in a little." she looked sorry.

My heart dropped again, "It's okay."

"You do look better." She smiled at me.

I smiled back, "I feel better." I'll feel terrific once I've spoken to Gary.

"Skylar!"

I turned my neck so quickly I could have gotten whiplash.

"Oh! Hey Zoe," she came up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey you! How are you feeling?" she let go and examined me from head to toe.

I smiled at her, "I'm fine. Better than yesterday." I'd be fantastic if I spoke to Gary!

She was nodding her head, "Good! Hopefully your brain is working enough to make it through this challenge!"

Well. That was a bit rude.

"Skylar!" I guess it's say my name day today.

I sighed and turned to the sound of the voice. Gary. He was on the other side of the room looking at me.

Zoe gave me a little push, "Talk to him."

I began walking towards him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Gender contestants!" Pete's voice boomed out of the speakers, "Please be seated as the logical challenge is about to commence!"

"FUCK SAKE!" I scream. Without thinking...

I turned to the girls. Who were giving me wide eye looks.

"O-okay," Petey's voice came out again, "looks like somebody isn't ready." Then came a crowd of laughter.

Crap. I _really _was quite loud, even the crowd heard me from the stand. But, that means. I turned to the boys and saw that they were laughing too, and Gary looked like he was biting his lip to stop from laughing. There was a pull at my unhurt arm.

"Come on!" Pinky yanked me, not caring about my leg, "You're first up and standing at the end!"

She didn't have to be so forceful. She pulled me to the end where I stood next to Zoe, who gave my arm a squeeze and a tight apologetic smile, and went and stood second to the end. Then Petey began the challenge.

"Thank you Ladies and Gentleman, contestants. I'm happy to announce that we are now starting the logical challenge!" there were cheers from the crowd, "As you can see from the surroundings that we are doing a different type of challenge. Gender Feud!" More cheers, "But no money is involved." Surprisingly there were booing, from the crowd and from the teams. Zoe booed right down my ear. "Sorry guys that that's what Edna and Burton says. Everybody knows how this works. Each team has to try to guess the top _four _answers we have asked you guys, the people in the crowd. We have asked the questions to people in the school and around Bullworth, get them right they win, obviously, get them wrong they hear this," at that moment he took out a key chain, put his microphone to it and pressed a button, out of the speakers came a 'EHH EEE!' noise... he went all out for this! Didn't he! "Let's commence with the first round, where the first two people to step up are, Skylar and Gary!"

I stumbled my way to the small desk in the middle. Where I came face to face with Gary.

"Okay, shake hands." Petey said from beside us.

I lifted up my left hand, that wasn't in a case, and he. He lifted up his right. He immediately put his hand down and mumbled an apology. I left my hand put, and he was just staring at it.

"Wow Gary," I looked at him in the eyes, "I knew you were slow, I didn't know you were _this_ slow." I smirked at him.

He, thankful, smirked back, "_Really_ Skylar." He lifted his left hand up and shook mine, "You say this now, but wait till after this."

"Bring it Smith." We were still shaking hands.

Petey coughed, "Okay, let's get started with the first round shall we?" we nodded, "Okay, one hand by the buzzer one hand behind your back." Our buzzers were another key chain connected to a microphone, "We are looking for the most popular answer, in this round there will be five answers you need to get, but the rest will be four. Okay, we ask the students of Bullworth academy, which country won gold medals in the 2012 Olympics?"

YES! I buzzed quickly, but the noise that came out was Stewie Griffin saying 'What the deuce?!" I frowned at it. As did the rest of the people in the hall.

"S-sorry, this idea was kinda late notice, and I thought I would be fun," he shrugged his shoulders, "So Skylar? Your answer?"

"China?" they won quite a few.

"Is china one of the answers?" _dramatic pause_, he pushed a button, DING! "Correct." He went over to a white board, that was to the side of us and was facing the crowd, and wrote down China in the second box, "China was the second most popular answer. Gary you have a chance to steal the question if you get the top answer."

"I think, the greatest country," he turned to me, looked me in the eye, and said, "the United States of America."

_Dramatic pause_. DING! "Correct!" he went over to the white board, "USA is the top."

I did a purpose cough.

Petey quickly said, "Top answer. USA is the top answer."

That's right, let's not start a country games... World War III! Even though we were both on the same sides...

"Gary," Petey said after writing USA in the first box, "since you won that round, you have a chance to play or pass. Which one do you want to do?"

"We will play." He snide at me and gave me a wink.

I gave him a smile and we walked back to our places.

When I came back to my spot and Petey was quizzing the other boys, Zoe bumped me, hard, on my arm.

"What was that?!" she demanded, "Are you friends with him again?"

I jumped at the sound of the 'EHH EEE' noise, "I think so." I looked at the boys and saw Johnny shake his head in desperation, "I still want to talk to him and apologise for how I behave to him." Another 'EHH EEE' noise came and Johnny had his head in his hands, poor thing first the baby, now logical questions. His life must be painful right now.

"Girls, have a discussion among yourselves, you might have a chance to steal the question."

"Well," Zoe began again, "I think that's nice of you to do that. And Gary will be happy that you apologised. At least it's not a thank you. _Again_."

"Ye-" EHH EEE! The sound made jump.

"Sorry guys," Petey began walking in our direction, "you're out of lives for this round. The girls might be able to steal the points." He was _really_ getting into being a commentator...

"So girls, you've had a discussion and now for your answers. You each give an answer and the captain decides the final one. We'll start with Beatrice downwards."

"Australia?"

"Japan." Pinky said.

"Australia?" Eunice.

"Japan?" Angie.

"Brazil?" Christy said, which earn her a giggle from the crowd.

Petey began, "As you can see from the board Brazil is already up. But we have to accept your first answer. Zoe?"

"Hmmm... I think..." _dramatic pause_, "New Zealand?"

"Skylar, you can pick one of them or pick one yourself. What's your answer?"

I looked over at the white board to see what answers there were, Jamaica and Russia were added on their and there was one left. I thought I was obvious, but to the rest I guess not. I couldn't believe I didn't say it first.

"Well, Petey, I'm going to choose one of my own." I could see from the corner of my eye the girls whipped their heads to look at me.

"Are you sure about this?" Petey asked, giving me a questionable look.

"Oh yes. I'm hundred percent sure. My answer is the country that _hosted_ the Olympic Games that year. Great Britain."

_Dramatic pause_. You could hear the big clock on the wall tick the seconds. Petey pressed the button.

DING!

Cheers went up from the crowd and the girl blew out the breaths they held in. Zoe wacked me on the arm.

"Yeah! You did it!"

"We still have more questions to go remember."

She sighed, "Oh yeah."

* * *

DING!

"That round goes to the boys!" Petey announced on the fifth question, "The girls have three points and the boys have two! Alright ladies and gentlemen, we're going to take a ten minute break now to give their brains a rest." Johnny's brain needed more rest than anybody else I thought.

Zoe turned to me a said, "I'm going to the bathroom, Peabody still has the shits! Even though it was a good prank, I blame you for making me walk to the schools toilets every morning." then she went off.

It's hardly _my_ fault. The company should have made the directional print bigger. Everybody got up to use the loo or get something to eat. I had my mind set on something else.

"Hey Petey!" I went up to him, "Could I have my phone back for like, five seconds please?"

He gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry Skylar, I can't, the rules are that no one is allowed their phone till after the event."

Is he _serious?!_ "But it's only for five seconds."

"I'm sorry, but if one person has their phone then another person will want theirs and another and another."

"Please Petey!" this was important.

"I can't."

"Plea-" I touch on my shoulder stopped me from talking.

"What's going on here?" Gary asked.

"Skylar wants her phone, but she can't have it." Petey said before I could say anything.

I began, "That's because you didn't let me read _any_ of my messages when we got here because you were rushing me."

"So," Gary looked at me, "you didn't get to read any message?"

"Not one." Hopefully he was getting this message now.

He sighed and turned me around by the shoulder, "Let's go to the vending machine outside. I'll pay." Fifty-five 'cents' for a bag of M&Ms, sweet guy.

We were walking outside, and he still had his hand on my shoulder. Nobody said a word. We now outside and he steering me in the direction of the vending machine.

I really want to get this off my chest and get rid of the guilt feeling, "Listen, Gary-"

"So what do you want?" he interrupted me, we were standing in front of the machine.

"Gary.."

"There's Twizzlers, Butterfingers and Hershey's. The bar and the hugs and kisses one." He looked and me and raised an eyebrow. He was being ignorant.

I can play at being ignorant, for now, "What? No M&Ms?"

"As you can see," he gestured to the machine, but I was still looking at him, "there are _no_ M&Ms left." He dug his hand in his pocket and got out his change, looked at the machine and back to his hand, "I have enough for two packets of Hershey hugs or kisses."

I sighed, "I don't think it's-"

"Which one?" he interrupted.

I didn't even know the difference, "I'll have a kiss then." He raised an eyebrow. Wait. _What_? "No! I'll have a hug!"

He chuckled, "Okay then."

He put his money in and pressed the button. This was killing me!

"Gary listen!" he was facing the machine, "I'm sorry I said those shitty things to you." He was still looking at the machine, "I should have never have said them, I should have listened and believed you. I was upset because I finally learnt how to ride a bike, because of _your_ help! I was physically hurt. My emotions were everywhere! I think I was PMSing about the whole stuff because my period-" a hand came and slapped over my mouth to shut me up. I win.

"You _want_ me to get scarred for life?!" he shuddered, but I think it was on purpose, "_Never_, talk about _that_ girly shit again. Promise!"

He took his hand away from my mouth, I laughed, "Promise... I'll only promise, if! You accept my apologise. Please."

He took my chocolate out of the machine and placed it in my hand, "Well..." here we go, "you _did_ embarrass yourself in front on the school this morning," don't remind me, "_and_ you did make me laugh on my first day back." REALLY?! "So I accept your apology."

I breathed out a deep sigh of relief.

"But," he began, "I _do_ want to know who did sabotage your bike." He said darkly.

"So do I, but let's get this day and the challenges over and done with." One step at a time will be easy to do.

"Yeah," he turned his head to look at the clock, "it's about time we go back now anyway."

I opened my bag and began to eat, "What did you get?" nodding my head to his packet.

"I got M&Ms." Oh, _what_!

* * *

"Now for the fifth round, Pinky and Earnest please step up to the table." They walked over, "Please shake hands."

Earnest held out his hand, but Pinky gave a disgusted look, but she still held her hand gave a half a second shake before wiping her hand on her clothes. I don't blame her for not wanting to shake his hand. Pervert.

"Okay...," Petey began, "we asked the people and students of Bullworth, name a famous fashion brand in the USA."

Mr T came out through the speakers, 'I ain't gettin' on no plane fool!' the boys. I would have thought Pinky would get _this_ one quickly!

"Earnest, what's your answer?"

Earnest looked terrified, "Erm. Erm. Well..." EHH EEE!

"Sorry Earnest you took too long to answer. Pinky?" he faced her, "What's yours?"

"Aquaberry." She said I so confidently.

_Dramatic pause_. These things will go much faster if there wasn't a pause. DING!

"That's the top answer!" he went over and wrote it in the top box, "You have a chance to play or pass."

"Play!" she said quickly.

"Okay," they walked over to the girls table, "Beatrice your answer."

"Duck Head?" _Pause,_ Pinky gave her a look and shook her head. EHH EEE.

"Duck Head isn't one of them." He moved towards me, "Skylar?"

USA brands. I don't think I know any USA brands of clothing! "Ted Baker." I knew it was wrong. But at least I said something.

EHH EEE! Surprise surprise.

"No, sorry not one of them. Guys, you might have the chance to steal this form the girls. Zoe?"

"American Eagle."

DING!

"That's the second best answer. Chirsty?"

"Ermm... Abercrombie & Fitch?"

DING!

"That's the fourth best answer. Angie your?

Angie had a worried look on her face, "Ermm..." was all she said.

About five seconds later, EHH EEE!

"Sorry Angie you took too long to answer. It's over to the boys now." he walked over to them, "Guys your answer?"

They all picked Hollister.

DING!

"That round goes to the boys!" there were cheers from the crowd. "This is the last around, so Beatrice, Biff come to the table please." They went and shook hands. "Okay, because this is the last round there will be five answers." They nodded. "We asked _only_ the students of Bullworth, name a member of the royal family." YES!

'What the deuce?' came out, "Queen Elizabeth." Beatrice said.

DING!

"Correct! That was the top answer! Girls, do you want to play or pass?"

Beatrice looked back at me for an answer.

"Pass!" I announced.

Zoe pinched me, "What? Why did you do that?"

"You'll see," I whispered back.

Beatrice had a confused look on her face, I nodded to her, and she turned back and said, "We'll pass."

"Okay," Petey looked confused too, "the round goes to the boys."

The girls all gathered around me.

"Why did you do that?" Angie asked me.

"We would have gotten that!" Pinky stomped her foot.

I shushed them, "Just trust me. Okay?"

They all nodded and said 'okay', apart from Pinky who huffed and went back to her spot.

Biff guessed Charles, which was the second best answers. He would have gotten that one right because of his friends being Preppies and all.

"I never thought about Charles!" Christy said.

"Me neither." Angie said.

Pinky looked embarrassed, "Even _I_ didn't think of _him_."

I turned to them and point out, "If nobody thought of him, then we probably would have lost out."

They all acknowledged the fact and nodded. Pinky had a red face, still upset about it.

Gary guessed Will, he got that one correct. Jimmy, however guessed Edward, he was a prince, but it looked like he guessed it. He got that one wrong. Peanut took too long to guess and was 'EHH EEE' out. And Johnny, he took his time at it too. Which got him 'EHH EEE' out too. Which meant we had a chance to win it back.

"Girls," Petey came over to us, "your answers."

"Harry." Beatrice.

"Phillip." Pinky.

"Harry?" Eunice.

"Camilla?" Angie.

"Phillip." Christy.

"Harry." Zoe.

Petey turned to me, "Captain, you can have one of theirs or one of your own."

There were two answers left. People would choose answers that have been in the news recently, or that has been the most talked about. That meant Harry or...

"Catherine Middleton." I said to Petey.

Again. Zoe wacked my arm. Hard. "Why didn't you say one of ours?!"

"Wait!" I said to her.

_DRAMATIC PAUSE._ Seconds ticked.

DING!

The girls and the crowd cheered loudly.

"The girls win that round! So they win this challenge!" More cheering. "They are now neck and neck. The boxing challenge will commence at four pm today at the Glass Jaw Boxing Club!"

Zoe and Christy grabbed me into a giant bear hug.

"You did it!" Christy exclaimed down my ear.

"We _all_ did it." I hugged them back.

I looked back at the boys. Some of them were shaking their heads in disappointment. Gary and Jimmy looked at us and had a smirk on their faces and nodded at us.

"But," Zoe let go of me, "how did you know Catherine was going to be an answer?"

I hesitated, "The royal wedding and baby remember."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Come on," she looped her arms through mine and Christy's, "let's go celebrate."

Then we went off. I didn't tell them about the fact I knew that _Emma_ was going to say Catherine as an answer. It was one of the rare conversations we had, where we didn't argue back in England.

* * *

**Please review! :D**

**Sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes! X(**


	22. Chapter 22

**I think the story is half way through now! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Wait Skylar," Zoe halted me on our way to the Boxing challenge, "what if your name gets picked out?"

"Then I won't do it." It would be pretty stupid to do it with an injured arm...

"But you're team captain, you _have_ to do it!" demanded Pinky, whose face was still a bit red.

I gave her a look and gestured to my arm, "But I'm injured."

"Ohmigod!" Chirsty exclaimed loudly which made us all jump, "I have great idea," she turned around, "I'll be right back," then ran back to the academy.

Zoe nudged me, "I don't know about you, but I personally, have a _VERY_ bad feeling about this."

I squinted my eyes, "I do too."

* * *

When we got to the boxing club, the seats were already filled up with fidgety onlookers, and the boys were already there. They were all wearing an all blue boxing uniform, so that meant I was going to have to wear an all pink one. I was starting to get really tired of the colour.

"Skylar!" Angie came up to me, "Our uniforms ready." She held up a hot pink boxing uniform. REALLY tired...

"Great," I said to her with little enthusiasm, I took the uniform and went to the changing rooms.

So... so... pink...

"SKYLAR!" I jumped about seven feet of the sudden shout.

I turned and saw Christy and Zoe, Christy had a big grin on her face and had something behind her back, whereas Zoe, she had a look of pain on her face.

She took out what was behind her back for me to look at, "Here's my idea."

I looked at it with wide eyes. Now I know why Zoe had a look of pain on her face. She can't be serious.

She still had a big grin, "Isn't it great! Here," she held out her hand, "give me your arm."

I looked at Zoe, she shook her head and gave me a shrug. I gave Christy my arm, already regretting it.

She was getting to work on it, I looked at her, "Are you _sure_ this is going to work? I mean, I'll still feel pain, if I am chosen and get hit." I still think it's stupid to participate if I'm chosen.

Chirsty nodded her head _really_ enthusiastically, "Yeah! I don't think it will hurt, I mean, when you open a box that says 'fragile' this is always in it. Isn't it?"

"Well, yes-"

"There you go." She interrupted me, still carrying on with the wrapping.

Zoe looked at her with despair, shook her head, for the probably fourth time now, and went to get changed.

"So," Zoe began, "out of all the guys, who do hope to beat up today?"

"Peanut." I replied. "Or Earnest."

"Ermm..." Christy had a thoughtful look on her face, "Gary?"

_Gary_? I don't think I'll like that..., "Uh, no," I said to her, "choose someone else."

She stopped her work and raised an eyebrow at me, "Okay then, Jimmy." She went back to wrapping.

"You can choose again!" Zoe glared at her, "Nobody, but ME can beat Jimmy up. Let's make that clear."

Christy sighed, "Johnny is it."

I gave Zoe a look, "So you want to beat up Jimmy."

She looked at me and blinked a couple of times, "Is it obvious?"

I raised my hand and put a millimetre of space between my index finger and thumb, "Just a little bit. Why?"

She shrugged, "I see it as play fighting between me and him. It would be fun."

"Remember, this whole thing is teen rated. _No_ mature stuff please." I don't think anybody would want to see that.

Christy and Zoe giggled, "Rated T for Teen." they said at the same time.

I gave them a look, "What?"

They shook their heads with a smirk, "Doesn't matter," Christy replied, "what does matter is that I have finished with your arm."

She cut the wrapping material with scissors she bought and taped it shut. She took a step back and inspected my arm, I did the same, but without the happy smile on my face.

"Thanks Christy." I didn't want to sound rude and ungrateful.

She just grinned and bounced off to get changed. I turned to Zoe, whose face was a look of horror.

She leaned forward and whispered to me, "Just go along with it. It'll make her happy."

I nodded. I just nodded.

Five minutes before it began, all the girls stood around the ring. I however stood behind the girls, at the wall, with my right arm behind my back to hide the 'solution' of my 'problem'. I was looking around to see if anybody was giving me weird looks, but, thankfully they were too concentrated on talking to each other to notice. But, just when I thought nobody was giving me weird looks, Gary, from across the room, gave me a questionable look. Damn it. I gave him a tight smile and did a single wave with my good arm. He frowned and nodded at me.

"Hey guys!" Petey's voice came out of the speakers, "Please quieten down now. We are about to pick the contestants for the boxing challenge."

Everybody cheered again. That was when I noticed that they were holding up signs, some saying 'Girlz rule, boyz drool!', 'Boys FTW!' and some even said our names, it made the whole thing more exciting if you ask me.

"Edna will pick out the boys names and Mr Burton will pick out the girls names." Petey announced again, "There will only be three rounds, each with different opponents. Okay, now for the rules, no full on heavy punching, kicking or biting ears off." He chuckled at that. As _if_ he tried to do that joke, he noticed that nobody else chuckled at that and tried to cough it away, "And yes, we _are_ allowing kicking, for this event only. You must wear the boxing gloves and helmets at all times. Instead of the regular 'ten seconds you're out', it will be five, so we know you not that badly injured." And it will be a bit shorter thank goodness. "Okay, before we get the names out, me and the teachers have had a discussion and we've decided that the bike race will be out of the games." There was booing from the crowd and big boo's from Peanut and Johnny, I wasn't complaining though, "Sorry people but that's the final decision and that's that." The booing died down, but only a little bit. I looked at Peanut and Johnny, who were looking back at me with looks of pure poison, I quickly looked away. Petey turned to the teachers, "Names please."

Edna put her hand in a small baseball type hat, shuffled it a bit and withdrew one, "The first round is Jimmy verses," she turned to Mr Burton.

Mr Burton put his hand in his hat and withdrew a name, a single name, that I could not believe, "Zoe."

Jimmy looked horrified, but Zoe, she...

"YES!" she fist pumped the air, "Bring it!"

I felt so sorry for Jimmy. As did, Gary, Petey, Earnest and even some of the crowd. Earnest was awkwardly patting Jimmy on the arm, until she shrugged him off, and I think Gary was giving him a sympathy talk.

"O-okay..." Petey was speechless, "n-next names please."

Edna, who was also shocked, shook her head and put her hand back in the hat, "Second round will be against," she took a name out, "Biff and..."

Mr Burton already had a name out, "Eunice."

There were gasps, murmurs and shocked looks on people's faces. Including Eunice who looked scared to the bone, and burst into tears. All the girls rushed over to her to console her. I guess she really was terrified and sacred about the whole ordeal. Never mind Jimmy, I felt sorry for Eunice more! She was still crying her eyes out, after a couple of seconds, Christy raised her hand and stood up.

"I'm going to box in Eunice's place!" she looked very determined.

Mr Burton shot her a look and turned to Petey, "Is that allowed?"

He thought for a few moments and finally said, "The rules didn't state that you couldn't go in another person's place. So it's allowed."

There was a huge sigh of relief from the girls, Eunice cried more and was hugging Christy thank you. It was a sweet moment to see.

"Now the last round will be picked!" Petey announced brightly.

Edna withdrew the last name and didn't a dramatic pause, which I now hate. "Larry verses..."

Mr Burton put his hand in the hand and was moving it around for his own dramatic pause. He took one out, read it and did _another_, _stupid_ dramatic pause, "SKYLAR!"

Shit.

"Skylar, why are you over there?" Petey asked me, "Come over _here_."

Fucking shit.

I moved _very_ slowly to stand with the girls. While I was walking I could hear giggles and murmurs from the left and right of me. They could probably see my arm from where they were sat.

"Skylar," Petey said to me, "even though you're injured it's purely up to you whether you do it or not, but we," he gestured to Edna, Mr Burton and himself, "think you should sit this one out."

I looked at the boys and saw the arsey smirk from Peanut, I looked the girls and Christy gave me a grin and nod, while the others shrugged, as if it said '_it's up to you_'. I looked back at the boys and saw both Gary _and _Jimmy giving me hard looks, as it theirs said '_don't you dare do this_'. I turned to Petey.

"I'll do it."

Giant cheers came from the crowd and my group. Christy came up to me and _raised_ my right arm up. For everybody to see. Giant cheers became giant laughter.

"S-Skylar," Petey tried not to laugh, "w-why do you have bubble wrap over your arm?" more laughter.

_Urggg!_

"It's something to help protect my arm if I got chosen. And I _did_." Christy should be happy.

"Well, that's, quite an idea." Petey approved.

"Yes, quite."

Silence from Petey, but laughter still from the crowd. This was humiliating!

"Okay, okay, okay," Petey tried to quiet them down, "let's begin with the first round that's," he hesitated, "Zoe verses Jimmy."

I had to see _this_ in the front row. Zoe went off and got in the ring to get ready, I could tell she was _very_ excited about the whole thing because she was bouncing on one foot to the other. Jimmy however still looked terrified about it. Just as I sat down, Gary slumped down next to me.

"You shouldn't have agreed to do it." His look was almost of disapproval.

I gave him an open-mouthed look, "You don't think I can do it, can you."

"Skylar, your arm is in a cast."

"Yes, but," I presented my arm to him, "it's warped in bubble wrap!"

He squinted his eyes at me, "You know that's stupid."

"Yes, but I'm still going to do the boxing challenge." I looked away from him to the ring.

"You-"

I waved a hand at him, "Shhh! It's about to begin."

He waved my hand away, "You 'shhh'."

I looked at him with a shocked look, "You did _not_ just tell _me_ to 'shhh'."

"I did."

I flicked his arm, "SHHH!" I pointed to the ring, "It's going to start."

He smirked and shook his head.

"Okay ladies, gentlemen and gender contestants. Let's begin with the first round, Zoe and, erm, Jimmy, you both know the rules, so please, stick to them. Okay?" they nodded their heads. "Mr Burton will be the referee during the challenge, so be careful not to hit him." I'd rather hit him, "Let's begin shall we!"

DING DING! It began.

Zoe was hopping from one foot to another with her arms upright. Jimmy was standing still with his arms up too. They didn't move forward.

I leaned to Gary, "Five poun- dollars, say that Zoe hits first." I looked at him.

He was assessing the situation, he sigh, "Alright, five dollars."

We shook hands on it. Right hands, which made some of the bubbles pop on the wrapper, Gary just chuckled at it. Idiot.

Zoe 'hopped' forward to Jimmy, and Jimmy moved towards Zoe. Nobody threw a jab or kick. That was until Zoe punched him at the side of the head, it set off a couple of people saying 'Ooo', I held my hand out to Gary and he slapped a five 'dollar bill' into my hand. Which made more bubbles pop. Moron. Jimmy shook his head out a punched Zoe back on the arm. This time a whole load of 'gasps' came from people, including me. Zoe, however shook it out, and went on a full blow, rapid punching and roundhouse kicking towards Jimmy. I was just shocked. Jimmy blocked a few of them, but not most of them. I think everybody could clearly see that Jimmy was uncomfortable at hitting his girlfriend, even if it wasn't a real fight. Zoe though was pretty confident. Throwing punches here and there, kicking there and here. And Jimmy, trying to block everything she threw at him. I felt the need to cheer Jimmy on more than Zoe.

Time passed and I thought they had been fighting for at least thirty minutes, looking at the clock though, it had only been ten. Both Jimmy and Zoe were getting sweaty and tired because their movements slowed down a little. Jimmy was able to hit Zoe at least four times, three by kicking and one by punching. It knocked her down on the floor though, but only by two seconds. When she got up she went back to the rapid kicking and punching.

"How long is this going to be?" I asked Gary.

He shrugged, "As long as it takes."

Just then, Zoe did a powerful roundhouse kick to Jimmy which knocked him off his feet. I shot out of my seat then, as did Gary and the other team members. When Jimmy hit the floor, Zoe bounced over to her corner and Jimmy was just lying there. Mr Burton came over and yelled out the seconds.

"FOUR... FIVE!" and slammed his hand on the floor.

There were cheers from the crowd and the girls. I didn't know whether to cheer or help Jimmy in the ring. Zoe got there first. She helped Jimmy up and said something to him, which I couldn't hear because of the cheering, she took his helmet off and snogged him. I felt uncomfortable. I turned to Gary speechless, and he had his eyebrows raised.

"At least," I began, "they're still okay with each other."

"Hmm."

They broke apart, and _both_ grinned at each other like Zoe beating him up never happened. I didn't get it.

"Zoe wins that round!" Petey boomed out of the speaker, "Now Christy and Biff!"

Zoe and Jimmy came out of the ring and Christy and Biff went in. They came and sat with us, still having a grin on their faces.

DING DING! The second round begun. And Zoe's grin slipped away.

"Maybe we should have used the bubble wrap on _her_."

Was she being serious? "That's a bit stupid don't you think?"

Zoe then gave me a look that said '_Are you stupid?_', "Biff is the boxing _champion_ in Bullworth." _What?_ "Why did you think Eunice burst into tears?"

I was speechless, "I thought she didn't want to do it."

Zoe shook her head, "She was scared. Now Christy is in _her_ place."

CHRISTY!

I whipped my head towards the ring to see that nobody had thrown a jab, but Biff was moving towards her, and Christy was moving, slowly, edging her way to Biff. Her hands in the gloves were shaking.

I shot out of my seat again, "GO CHRISTY!" I yelled, "YOU CAN DO IT!" I really hope I was giving her encouragement.

"CHRISTY! CHRISTY!" the girls were chanting from my team _and_ the crowd. Biff was getting closer.

"YOU CAN DO IT CHRISTY!" Zoe yelled from beside me. Christy moved towards Biff.

Biff took a jab at Christy. I held my breath in. Christy ducked out of the way and took a kick at Biff. Who blocked it and took another jab at Christy's stomach. She tried to move out of the way, but she was too slow, when it hit her she doubled over and Biff, literally sweeped her off her feet and took her to the floor. Everybody gasped. The boy's team were cheering Biff, while the girls, and people in the crowd, were chanting for Christy, including some of the boys in the crowd. Mr Burton was counting the seconds. Christy, thank the lord, was able to get to her knees and was holding her stomach. Biff must have punched her a bit too hard. But she got up, and a round of cheers ran along the room. She went back into position ready to hit him. She lifted her right arm for a jab and when she was half way there, she instead did a roundhouse kick, which knocked one of Biff's foot out. But the boxing champion easily went back to a steady position. Biff then, again, sweeped her feet out from under her and she fell back down on the ground. That must have been too much for Christy to handle, because she was lying on her back, holding her stomach with one arm.

"FIVE!" Burton yelled and slapped his hand on the floor. I let out my breath I was holding in and ran over to her.

"CHRISTY!" I yelled to her as I was getting over the ropes, Zoe at my tail. Biff was already there lifting her up.

When I got to her I took one of her hands out of Biff's and held it, "We'll take it from her thanks." I took her helmet off, bits of her hair came loose and was stuck to her head from the sweat.

He looked sort of hurt, "I tried to do it with little force as I could." Being a champion, he's probably used to do it with all he's got.

Zoe took her other hand, "Come on Christy," she looked at Biff, "we'll take her to the changing rooms."

He nodded his head, "Can I just say though Christy, that was a pretty good fight, since I haven't taken a girl on before."

Christy didn't say anything, but her face went red as her hair. I think it was more of nerves than embarrassment though. We took her to the changing rooms, there all the other girls met us to congratulate Christy for standing in there for more than five seconds. She was there for four, very long, minutes.

I looked at her, "Do you feel queasy?" she still had a hand over her stomach.

She nodded, "Y-yeah." She replied.

"I'll get you a bottle of water." I said, and then went out to find a machine.

When I finally found one I put Gary's five dollar in the machine and pressed H20. I felt an uncomfortable feeling from behind me, as if somebody was watching me. I got the water and change out and twirled around to see Peanut staring at me.

He smirk, "Arw, are you and Gary best buds now?" what's it to _him_, "Even after you said bitchy comments to him?"

I glared at him, "What do _you_ want?!"

He just shrugged, "Nothing. Just talking and looking at nothing that really is pathetic and stupid." Bitch.

"Listen _Peanut_, me and Gary being friends had nothing to do with _you_. So why don't you fuck off back to Johnny's nob!" That did it.

He pushed me against the machine by my shoulders, "What did I say about calling _me_ that? You stupid bitch. You know what, because you're so stupid, this is what made Gary hate you."

"Gary doesn't hate me." he would have said something. I think.

He smirk again, "That what you think," he looked at my bubble wrapped arm, "pathetic," he whispered, "how's your arm by the way?"

I squinted my eyes at him, looked at my arm then back at him, "None of your _fucking_ business."

"Skylar?" a voice called from the side of us. Angie. "W-what's going on?"

Peanut let me go, "Nothing, Skylar's just having trouble weren't ya?"

I just glared at him, "I've got Christy's water," I said to Angie, "I was on my way back now."

She hesitated but nodded and turned back to the changing rooms.

I walked around Peanut to head back, but he leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "You don't fuck with a Greaser's bike."

I turned to him, "What?"

He had a squint in his eye and cocked an eyebrow up, "Or else you'll get hurt." What the heck did he mean by _that_? I got hurt because of the bike...

My eyes widened as I finally realised, "_You_ sabotaged my bike?!"

He just smirked again.

"You said you didn't because of the rules!"

He shook his head slowly, "Rules have to be broke once and a while."

I was full of fury, "You are such a bastard! Just you wait till we're in that ring."

He threw his hands in the air and said sarcastically, "Ooo, I'm really scared of a injured little bitch." He walked away.

"You should be!" I yelled after him... he had no idea...

I came back to the changing rooms and was bombarded with questions from all of the girls, including Christy. "What happened?", "Did he do anything do you?", "Did you get scared?"

"OKAY!" I shouted to shut them up, "Peanut's an arsehole who needs to be taught a lesson," I said while giving Christy her bottle of water, "no I did not get scared. And you'll all find out _after_ the boxing challenge... depending if I win or not." I looked at them, "Okay?"

More questions. "Why is he more of an asshole?", "Why after?"

"BECAUSE," they shut up, "if I win nobody will really care about the news," I would have beaten him anyway, "and it will give me such pleasure kicking the shit out of him," then I mumbled, "after what he did to me."

Zoe must have heard it, because she yelled, "WHAT DID HE DO?!"

I raised my hands in the air, "Calm down I'll tell you after my round in the ring," she looked like she didn't want to messed with, "promise."

She sighed, "You better," pointed to a clock she said, "because it's your turn next."

And I was ready for it. I think.

* * *

I was putting my gloves on, with the help of Zoe and Beatrice, Beatrice put my helmet on and saw Petey walking over towards me.

"You know," here we go... "you don't have to do this, swap with someone, like Eunice and Christy did."

And look like an idiot in front of Peanut? "No way! I _have_ to do this."

He took a big sigh then walked away. I know he was trying to help, but I _really_ wanted to kick the shit out of Peanut now.

"Okay," Zoe said, "all done. Just pray that Christy's bubble wrap idea will work perfectly." she put her hands on her hips, "So, are you ready?"

I looked at her, "Nope, but hey ho, I can try."

They then both patted my arm and got out of the ring to sit in their seats. I turned and saw the smug look on Peanuts face at the opposite side of the ring. I can't wait to smack that off his face.

DING DING!

Peanut moved straight at me and raised his arm for a jab. Which I thankfully block with my left arm, and then punched his chest with my left too. I realised I was still in the corner, so I moved out of it. One thing I do know about boxing, don't get into the corner because if you do, you're in the shitter. Peanut still had his back towards me, so I sweeped him with my leg. It kind of worked, as he did stumble, but he righted himself seconds after I did it. He turned to me and took a jab, I blocked again, but with my right arm. I felt a bit of a stinging pain, but other than that, the bubble wrap really did work, I should thank Christy. Peanut sadly saw an opening while I gaped at my arm. He took a very hard punch at me to the stomach. I double over like Christy did. I got well and truly pissed at him. I have had enough of people pissing me off at the moment. I looked up and saw him smirk at me, I glared at him and righted myself. And gave him all I've got.

I threw hard punches towards him, punches that I have learnt to do when I was twelve, I tried to ignore the stinging in my right arm throughout. He could only block a few of them. When he was too busy blocking and regaining his stance, I side-kicked him up at the chest, which made him stumble back, then took a side-kick right at his stomach. He doubled over this time, and I kicked him again on his side. He went down with an 'Offft' that escaped his mouth. Mr Burton came over to count the seconds, when he got to three Peanut began to get up. So I kicked him in the stomach again to knock him down.

"THREE... FOUR...," Peanut was still on the ground, "FIVE!" Mr Burton slapped a hand down on the floor.

"And the girls win that round!" Petey announced, "The GIRLS win the gender games!"

Big cheers went up from the crowd, my team and even from Gary and Jimmy! The others in their team groaned in frustration and Biff even threw his gloves hard on the floor in his frustration.

"SKYLAR!" I turned to see Zoe climb into the ring and stare in shock at me, Beatrice right behind her, "What the hell was _that_?"

They both helped me out of the boxing gear, "I took karate as a little girl."

Zoe stared with an open mouth and Beatrice said, "Are you...?"

I smiled proud-fully, "Yep! I'm, your friend Skylar, has a 5th Kyu in karate."

Beatrice looked in shock, "What belt's that?"

I hesitated, "Blue, but who cares! We won!"

They squealed and hugged me tight, along with the other girls as they came in the ring. They keep saying, 'We did it!', 'We won!'. After we let go we had only a second in silence then jumped up and down squealing again, we were just too happy to care about anything else.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Peanut had gotten up and threw is helmet off.

Zoe bit back at him first, "You can fucking off away from her!"

Peanut gave a single sharp laugh and shook his head, "_Really_? You told your friends? Just how pathetic _are_ you?" Zoe frowned at him, more of confusion than anger, "Next time I won't just fuck your bike up, I'll-"

Zoe screamed at him, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

I just stared at his gobsmacked face and said, "I never told them sunshine, _you_ did."

* * *

**Please review! :D**


End file.
